


Dark Angel's Fire XIII thru XVI

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Dark Angel's Fire XIII thru XVI

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dark Angel's Fire by Megaera

Dark Angel's Fire XIII - Resistance  
by Megaera

DATE November 1999  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere  
RATING NC-17 SLASH  
CONTENT WARNING m/m sex, violence, death, zombies, slimy bits. A contrived situation or two.  


* * *

Dark Angel's Fire XIII  
Resistance  
by Megaera

*********

"It is my contention that man is just like a sparrow, in that he lives in large colonies. Males compete with each other for places in a pecking order. Most males are monogamous, although adultery is common. To prevent it, males try to guard their mates and are extremely violent towards their mates' lovers."

M Ridley - The Red Queen; Sex and the Evolution of Human Nature.

*********

Alex Krycek stared in depression at his reflection in the mirror of his hotel room. He had finally returned, to find the place empty. Kulain and Fox were elsewhere. He didn't really know who *that* person in the reflection was anymore. Once upon a time, he was told, he had been a moderately effective F.B.I. agent. He had betrayed the cause of justice to become an assassin for a rogue element of the U.S. Government. Then he had fallen for Fox Mulder, and been swept up into Kulain's orbit, the two events happening more or less simultaneously. A period of blissful stability had ensued, which ended in his being injured and losing all but a few memories of his life so far. Confused images mostly, that made little sense to him.

All he had now were his *loving* partners. Who were apparently eager to amuse themselves with any passing slut who came along. Had it always been like this? Maybe it had. Maybe they had often been unfaithful to each other, and the fairly monogamous relationship they shared since his injury was the anomaly! Mulder had led him to believe that they were lovers who meant the world to each other. So why did Mulder lust after that..... that..... WHORE!

His relationship with Kulain seemed to be built on shifting sands too. He had taken a long time to get over his fears that Kulain would rend him to shreds, as other demons would have. It had been *so* hard to learn trust. There was a part of him, even now, that whimpered and shrank away from Kulain's dark side. But being with the demon was so exhilarating too. The incredible strength that could keep his insecurities at bay. The fabulous sex, and the protective feel of his lover's arms around him. Arms that, even now, were probably enfolding the stupid, shameless.........

How could they both want HIM!

The slut was younger and sweeter and hotter, that's why. Not some half mad, world weary ex-assassin, who was so full of anxiety that he could barely manage to walk down the street without checking that Mulder wasn't running out on him.

Damn! Had he really spent half of his life as a hard-as-nails killer. He knew his instincts for self-preservation were effective, his time in New York had told him that. But he didn't feel comfortable any longer with guns and knives, and other accoutrements of the killing art.

*Human* weapons.

He stared down at his hands, unsheathing the weapons he carried as part of himself. New instincts that had been programmed into him told him that *these* weapons were far more effective for killing. A part of himself that he could command as easily as breathing. He unsheathed his long, demon given talons and smiled as a plan unfolded in his mind. A natural born killer, was he? Why not put that to the test. Why had Kulain gifted him with these dark instincts, if he wasn't intended to use them? Demons fought all the time, he knew that from watching their species. Why shouldn't he use his talons to get what he wanted?

Silently, he moved towards the door, his mind plotting out the dark plan he hoped to put into effect. It was the first time he had smiled in two days.

Now where would the SLUT be at this time of day?

*********

Fox Mulder sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was close to exhaustion this morning, and no wonder. He had spent half the night wandering round this godforsaken town looking for Alex. But Alex didn't want to be found at the moment. Mulder pushed away the guilty memories of a warm body in his arms, *not* Alex, but so temptingly close....... And now he had to spend the day trying to sort out this case. His profiling experience told him that his quarry would be getting more confident now, having eluded capture for so long. And an over-confident killer made mistakes. It was a vital time in the investigation. He couldn't just walk away from what was rapidly becoming a bloodbath. Not with such a flimsy excuse for all his hard working law enforcement colleagues.....

//I had a fight with my lover.....//

He forced himself to concentrate on the words of the officer giving the briefing, something about physical traces of slime on two victims.

A slight movement at the door caught his eye, and several other officers also turned to frown at the latecomer. Officer Ricky Caruso looked slightly the worse for wear this morning. His shirt looked wrinkled, and he was displaying some spectacular bruises. And there was something else, that probably only Mulder noticed, having been *there* himself on numerous occasions. The younger man looked as if he had spent half the night being thoroughly satisfied by a lover. Something about the slightly sore way he moved, or the indefinable post-orgasmic fulfilment that came after a night in Kulain's arms. Mulder sighed. Kulain chose his moments to complicate their lives. Alex probably wouldn't come out of hiding for a week now! And when he finally showed his face there would be fireworks.

He was surprised that Ricky didn't look happier though. Memories of Kulain's talented approach to sex and the demon's sheer physical presence made Mulder grin automatically. Unless of course Kulain had done a little coercing of his partner last night. Which was more than possible, considering the demon's prodigious appetites, and the fact that he was otherwise alone last night. Mulder knew that Kulain would not hurt Ricky to get his way. In fact, the cop had probably greatly enjoyed himself.

Mulder sighed. The ethics of such a situation were slightly troubling. But having had Ricky in his arms, he found Kulain's appetites totally understandable.

Why was Ricky here today though? As far as Mulder knew, the younger man had been censured and told to stay at home. On suspension, Mulder thought. So why was Ricky risking the wrath of his boss by coming in to work today?

Green eyes flickered anxiously towards Mulder, and Ricky signalled him none too subtly, trying to get Mulder to follow him towards the rest rooms. Mulder grinned unconsciously. Tempting as the prospect was, he wouldn't risk further alienating Alex. Best to keep well away from the naive young cop. Although, having received an extensive education himself at the demon's hands , Mulder expected the younger man to quickly lose his innocence.

*******

Ricky desperately signalled Mulder, trying to attract his attention. He was becoming almost frantic with anxiety by now. From the moment he had woken that morning, he had been filled with a mixture of horror and self-loathing.

*No*

He *wouldn't* let his mind go back to the time when Kulain had.......

*Taken*

He forced the image out of his mind. Desperately. Hating the way his hands grew damp, and a heat seemed to centre itself between his legs.

The moment he woke up this morning had been one of the worst of his life. Curled up, no, curled against a damnably familiar, strong body. Knowing before he opened his eyes , who it was. Feeling the dried up remnants of their passion still lingering on his skin. And finally the last events, when he had broken his nails scrabbling about in the dirt, trying to free Kulain after some unimaginably powerful enemy had tried to obliterate the demon.

And now Ricky had a deeply unconscious demon in his bed.

What was he more frightened of? Kulain or the mysterious enemy?

Or being alone with no-one to turn to?

Fox Mulder *had* to help him. There was no-one else he could trust. Certainly not that mad look-alike who had attacked him for no reason. Well, almost no reason.......

Fox Mulder was almost as disturbing, in his way, as Kulain! But he would help. He was Kulain's lover, he would know what to do. How to make Kulain well and strong again. Wouldn't he?

Ricky almost missed his chance. Mulder emerged from the briefing room, headed towards the Chief's office. The one person Ricky did *not* want to meet today. Seizing his chance, the young cop dashed after the agent, unconscious of the fact that he had been noticed in full puppy-dog mode by several of his colleagues, who thought he was still yearning for Mulder. Desperate now, Ricky dashed forward, and placed himself directly in Mulder's path, so that the agent couldn't hope to overlook him. Mulder came to a halt, in surprise. Then a slight smile replaced Mulder's preoccupied frown.

"This isn't the right time or place, Officer Caruso!" His words were spoken kindly, and Ricky blushed abruptly, as he realised what this must look like. As if he had a silly schoolgirl crush on the agent.

"Please! We have to talk. It's important...... I......"

"Look," Mulder said. "I have to meet your Chief of Police now, he's expecting me. Why don't we meet across the street for coffee afterwards, and we can talk then!"

Ricky fell silent. It would have to do. In fact, it would probably be easier to talk, away from the eavesdropping of his colleagues. He nodded in satisfaction, and slowly turned away, making his way towards the nearby coffee shop, deep in thought.

Mulder smiled again. The younger man was so very appealing. But they would have to stop meeting like this. Did he really want to make Kulain's weakness public? A fairly neutral, but public location like the coffee shop would enable them to sort out this mess once and for all. He loved Alex, and he wasn't going to risk *that* ever again.

*******

Ricky was fairly predictable really. All Alex had to do was hang around outside the Police Department building until the younger man showed up. Alex recognised the car from his last abortive meeting with the cop. He hid, unnoticed in the nearest alleyway, and watched Ricky enter the building. Then, casually, he followed the younger man inside. He needed to know as much as possible about his rival before he decided the best place to deal with the little runt. Maybe a nice set of talon marks to scar that pretty face.....?

Unnoticed by anyone, after all, he had a perfect right to be there, Alex casually leaned against the wall of the corridor, outside the main operations room. From here, he could look through the big glass partition and watch what Ricky was doing, without making his surveillance too obvious. His rival appeared to be looking for someone. Then Alex froze, even as he saw Ricky do the same. For a moment, the attention of both men was on one figure. Fox Mulder.

Almost immediately, Alex realised who Ricky had been waiting for. He watched with bated breath as the slut tried to catch Mulder's attention, unsuccessfully. Mulder disappeared into the briefing room. Alex growled softly under his breath as he watched Ricky pace too and fro, evidently highly agitated.

When Mulder emerged once again, the runt actually *ran* up to Mulder, forced him to stop and started a conversation, all the while staring at Mulder with big green eyes filled with desperate longing. The runt was actually blushing!

Alex clenched his fists so hard that he could feel his talons sinking into the flesh of his palms.

Mulder smiled at the *WHORE* and reached out a hand to touch the little snake on the shoulder in gentle reassurance. He said something to Ricky and the cop's face lit up in evident relief.

Alex felt a red mist descending across his vision. He turned and fled the building, his natural caution preventing him from betraying his feelings so publicly.

The *SLUT* was going to DIE!

********

Ricky sat, drinking his third cup of coffee and stared hard at the clock on the wall. Soon, Mulder had said. It had been an hour and a half. He came to a decision and headed across the room to the phone booth in the corner. Dialling the familiar number of the station, he asked to be put through to Agent Mulder. There was a long pause. Then the voice of the operator returned, telling him that Agent Mulder was no longer in the building and could she take a message?

Damn! There must be some sort of development on the case, or Mulder would certainly have met him. He seemed the reliable sort. With a sigh, Ricky abandoned the remains of his coffee, he was wired enough already, and headed home. He probably should check on Kulain anyway. He could ring the station again later and arrange a new rendezvous with Mulder. He just hoped that Mulder would be back soon.

*******

Alex watched the enemy walk away from the coffee shop and head down the street. He followed, keeping to the shadows as best he could, and trying to remain inconspicuous. Ricky crossed the street at the next intersection and disappeared from view. By the time Alex had reached the spot, he was gone, but Alex caught sight of him a moment later, heading towards the last building in the row of houses, right on the edge of town. He watched as Ricky climbed the steps of the apartment building and went inside. After a few moments, Alex followed. He stared coldly at the small name-card bearing his hated rival's name.

"Enrico Caruso*

Alex smiled grimly. At this time of day, there were fewer witnesses around than at night. Everyone was out at work. Give the slut a few minutes to relax and he might be able to catch Ricky off guard. Alex reached out and with slow deliberation, obliterated Ricky's name from the card with one extended talon.

*******

Ricky found everything in his apartment unchanged since this morning. Kulain was still unresponsive on the bed. And as far as Ricky could tell, he hadn't moved an inch. That would be too much to hope for. Sighing, he headed back towards the kitchen. He was unaccountably hungry. It was only a couple of hours since he had grabbed a late breakfast. Maybe the anxiety was making him want *comfort* food. Or maybe his activities last night had involved so much effort that his energy reserves were low. He blushed, and cursed himself for his weakness in doing so. He decided he would treat himself to a sandwich, maybe something rich and meaty. But would it go with pickle......?

The doorbell rang.

His mind preoccupied, he was oblivious to any possible risk as he opened the door, expecting to see some salesman or possibly the representative of some religious organisation. He certainly wasn't expecting the furious, snarling being who launched himself at the young cop without warning

With a shout of terror, Ricky felt himself falling, then he was on his back on the floor, with a maddened Alex Krycek on top of him, screaming his hatred, reaching for him with fearsome claws. He yelled at the top of his voice for help, but there was no-one to hear him. Alex had picked his time well, and had even quietly checked the neighbouring flats for tenants before his assassination attempt. Alex was so strong. Ricky saw the claws lash towards his face, and somehow managed to catch hold of Alex's wrists before the enraged man could claw his eyes out. But Ricky could feel his strength being sapped, and he knew he couldn't hold this madman at bay for much longer. Desperately he brought his legs up and *kicked.*

Alex was thrown sideways by the impact, and Ricky scrambled to his feet, turning as he did so, to flee the room. Too late and far too slow. Alex slammed into him from behind, and he felt himself going down. With a whoof, he landed on his stomach, with Alex on top of him. Those long and deadly talons sank into the muscles of his shoulders, and try as he might, he couldn't get free. Alex was far too strong and held him down effortlessly in this position. Sobbing now, he began to beg Alex to let him go.

********

*Delicious triumph*

It had really been *so* easy. Alex could believe now that this had been a way of life for him. He felt no remorse whatsoever. Only satisfaction. The little bitch would die and leave the field clear for him to carry on with his life. The only sound now was the pathetic whines *it* made as he tormented it slowly, like the prey that it was. He felt so good. So strong and powerful. The slut whimpered and struggled a little under him. He tightened his talons and the prey's struggles subsided. He could feel Ricky trembling beneath him as he sat astride the human, holding him down. Irresistible then, to lean forward and whisper a promise to the little slut.

"You're going to die! You touched what was mine.....!"

To his amusement, the human whimpered and began to beg. Alex grinned and felt another tremor take hold as Ricky felt a hot breath against his neck. Alex was beginning to enjoy this immensely. Again, he gave way to an irresistible impulse, and assertively bit the slut on the warm flesh at the nape of Ricky's neck. He heard the younger man cry out.

Alex was beginning to feel odd. Strange urges were taking over. Unfamiliar impulses. He wanted to kill the interloper, didn't he? To rend and tear. To force the human to.... to..... His teeth still gripping Ricky's neck, he shook his head a little, felt the prey moan in pain and.........

//It was *so* hot in here.//

The prey smelt good, so *good* and he was tasting the skin and......

Feeling the warmth beneath him, so yielding, so right and belonging to him and.......

Rubbing himself against the other, and feeling the sweet body pressed against his and.......

//.....Hot, so hot........//

He was HARD, and the other was making little mewling noises and arching against him and opening itself to him and.......

//.........slut..........//

Riding Ricky, and pressing him down and.........

//........Mine.........//

********

Ricky had fought so hard to get away, uselessly. He tried to move, to dislodge the weight on his back. But the pressure of Alex's body held him pinned helplessly to the floor.

"Please!" He begged unashamedly. But his captor mercilessly tightened his claws in the younger man's shoulders until Ricky was whimpering in pain. Then he felt the warm breath against his neck and tensed instinctively. Alex was like a wild animal, and Ricky felt so afraid.

He yowled in shock as Alex bit him. He struggled, and the grip the other man had tightened in warning. Ricky ceased his struggles with another whimper.

He could smell his own fear.

He could smell his attacker. they were so close. A faintly musky *male* scent, not unpleasant, just odd, dizzying.

He tried to shake his head to clear it. But the movement made him acutely aware of the position he was in. Face down on the floor, with a strong, powerful male atop of him. Holding him down. Pressing him firmly to the floor. So domineering. So ready to take what he wanted.

Ricky moaned a little.

//......it was so hot.....//

He could feel the impressively muscled body hard against his back.

//.........so good........//

Alex was beginning to rub himself against Ricky, a motion demanding a response. Dazed, Ricky felt himself surrendering to that touch. Arching against the other, gasping in time to the movement. Sucking in huge lungfuls of air as the heat inside him mounted. There was no thought in this. Only the response to Alex's forceful demands.

There was a hard and aching presence between his legs. A wave of sexual desire claiming him. Requiring his submission. He opened his legs wide to admit the claimant. Hands were ripping at his/their clothes, baring him, a prize to be taken. And he *wanted* it. *Needed* it.

Instincts he didn't understand were compelling him to give himself to the dominant male. Offering himself for the other to do with as he will.

//.....yesyesyes.....//

"Alex!"

The voice cut through the haze in both men's minds. Demanding attention.

"No, Alex!"

Alex whimpered in denial, tried to ignore the familiar voice, He didn't want to let go of the prey. It was wrong of the voice to demand it. Not when he was so close to sinking himself inside the welcoming body and relieving the aching need inside him.

"No, Alex. You may only take what I give you!"

The voice pushed the instincts back irretrievably far. With a low sob, Alex pulled away from Ricky, and huddled next to him on the floor, arms wrapped around himself. Dazed, he stared at his rival, the shredded clothed, the scratch marks he had left across the other's skin. The bite mark.

//Oh god. He had been about to.......//

He found himself shivering in reaction. Ricky slowly pulled himself upright and stared in fear at his attacker. Their eyes met, then both men rapidly looked away from each other, neither willing to admit how close they had come to an unwanted intimacy. Both turned instead to the only thing in the world that could have broken the spell of their pheromone induced behaviour.

Kulain leaned against the wall, watching them as they slowly regained control over their bodies.

"There are instincts too dangerous for you to waken, Alex!" Kulain shook his head. "Keep away from him, or you'll both find out why!"

Then, before Alex Krycek's shocked gaze, the demon slid down the wall with an almost graceful movement, in a dead faint.

********

The sorcerer was triumphant. His ally had a brilliant grasp of tactics, and their plan was even now being put into operation. Quite simple really. He wished that he had thought of it himself. Of course, he didn't have the advantage of a disguise. His ally now possessed the body of a respected law officer , and could wreak much havoc in that guise. And muddy the waters in the search for them. There were only a few small obstacles to overcome before the dark powers were triumphant in this town. The three demon kin, Mulder, Krycek and Worrell. Even now the first of those obstacles was being slyly removed from their path.

********

Mulder couldn't quite understand what had gone wrong. One minute he had been determinedly trying to convince the Police Chief of his suspicions concerning their serial killer. The Chief had seemed to listen patiently for a while. Then he had pulled out a white form. Mulder recognised it as a standard witness statement. He frowned. Was there new evidence? There were undercurrents here that he couldn't quite fathom.

"Let me read this out to you," the Chief snapped, a sudden coolness in his tone. "The statement of Officer Grace Mayberry concerning an attack that was made on her two nights ago." He saw Mulder's eyes widen. "Yes, Agent Mulder! You may well look surprised!"

**On the night in question, I was called to investigate an incident near the old graveyard. It was exceptionally foggy, and visibility was poor. I assumed Officer Caruso was following to provide back-up, but apparently he was still assisting a woman who had been attacked. Then I was jumped from behind. I think someone was hiding in one of the tombs at that end of the graveyard. I screamed, then my attacker hit me a few times. He thought I was stunned or unconscious, and he dragged my body into the tomb and left me there. I managed to crawl out of there, once he had left, and I hid until daybreak, so that I could be sure he had gone. I recognised my attacker. It was Agent Fox Mulder!**

"Well, Agent Mulder? How do you account for that?"

********

"What the hell have you done to him?" Alex turned a disbelieving gaze on Ricky. He moved forward to kneel at Kulain's side and unsuccessfully tried to revive his lover. Kulain was once again as deeply unconscious as before, having exhausted his meagre reserves of strength in ending their *conflict.* Alex glared accusingly at Ricky who shook his head in denial. Alex rose to his feet and advanced on Ricky, his eyes blazing green with fury.

Ricky backed up as far as he could go in the small apartment room, and held his hands out in front of him to ward off any attempt at attack that Alex might make. Alex moved until the two of them were face to face, almost touching.

"I didn't do anything. I swear...."

Alex growled, deep in his throat. The younger man paled. Alex was dizzyingly, frighteningly close now, and Ricky was finding it hard to breathe, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he felt his knees go weak. Only the wall behind him was keeping him from falling once more to the floor. He had the crazy urge to find out what his hated rival's lips tasted like. Alex was staring at him, his expression no longer hostile, but as dazed looking as Ricky. Alex raised his hand as if to touch the bare skin of Ricky's chest, exposed in a rip of his shirt.

He pulled back his hand suddenly, as if it had been burned, looking shocked. Then he backed away from Ricky, shaking his head.

It had nearly taken them again, despite their hatred of each other.

Wary now, Alex watched his rival silently.

"Truce. Please....!" Ricky whispered.

Green eyes assessed him, then Alex nodded reluctantly.

"Tell me what happened to Kulain," Alex said coldly

********

Fox Mulder slowly extended his hands and let the detective clamp the handcuffs round his wrist. They had done their homework, before inviting him into the Chief's office. Cuffs specially delivered from Washington, designed to hold demonkind.

He could have run, taken out a few of the law enforcement officers who surrounded him. Killed to escape, as Alex would have done. Instead, he chose to wait in the holding cells.

He was far too ethical for that. He *knew* he was innocent. He *knew* Kulain was going to sort this mess out. Kulain would soon be walking in here with that amused smile on his face, demanding that the police chief let his lover go. He would tell them that Mulder had been with *him* when the assault took place. Mulder smirked in anticipation at the Police Chief's humiliation. And even if he did end up in the courthouse tomorrow, no court in the land would dare challenge Kulain's word.

He lay back on the bunk and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. It wasn't the first time he had ended up on the wrong side of the law. But he had never had Kulain to champion him before.

And Alex would probably find it hilarious, especially if he saw Mulder in the ridiculous orange prisoner's uniform. It might even make up for the tension of the past few days.

No. Fox Mulder wasn't worried. Not at all.

********

Alex sat next to Kulain on the bed, watching the barely noticeable signs of life in his lover's body. He didn't know what to do next. He needed Fox here to help him decide. An unknown enemy who threatened them all. An enemy powerful enough to defeat Kulain! He shivered

Perhaps the fickle Amara would help. Alex knew things about her that Fox didn't. Things that might be useful in persuading her to help.

But where was his lover?

And did he want to bring Fox to this secret hideaway where Ricky Caruso would be in close contact with him. If Alex himself had barely been able to keep his hands off Ricky, then what chance had Fox?

The little runt had felt so surprisingly *good* beneath him. On the bottom, where he belonged.

*******

Curled up on the sofa, well away from his two unwelcome guests, Ricky felt more confused than ever. Each day of his life seemed to get more complicated than the last. Within the space of a few days, he had explored a different sexual orientation, with no less than *three* males, been attacked several times, been suspended battered and bruised. All in all, he was absolutely fed up with it all. Despite his dreams of living an exciting life in California, he had quite enjoyed the peace and quiet of the little town. The normality. The lack of serious crime.

The pretty girls.

The absence of demons.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him next. But he knew one thing. He wasn't going to let Alex S.O.B. Krycek near him ever again. *That* humiliation, he could do without.

He really did hate that man. Absolutely.

And Fox Mulder could take a running jump too.

*********

Alex was also curled up, next to Kulain. In case his lover should wake and need him. Or advise him. He felt very lonely at the moment. Well, at least Sean was due back tomorrow, hopefully with helpful news from the library search he had undertaken. Where Fox was, he didn't know. There was no response from his hotel room, and no messages left for Alex. Mulder knew how anxious Alex could become when he was away for a while. He wouldn't have gone out, trying to solve the case without leaving a message. The Police Department operator had told him Mulder wasn't in the main office either.

Alex was more worried than he dared to admit, even to himself.

Well, at least the runt wasn't making puppy dog eyes at Fox.

The Ricky issue was almost as alarming. His body's reaction to the little slut. When they got close to each other, his hatred turned to something darker and more disturbing. He felt unfamiliar possessive urges that scared him, because he couldn't control them.

Kulain had known. And when he thought about it, he remembered the first time after his accident that Kulain had slept with him. The same feelings of being out of control, of surrendering to strange impulses. Kulain had been able to command his body despite his initial terror of the demon. In spite of it. He had been a virtual slave to Kulain's darker desires, ass in the air, begging for it........ Like the slut had! Like Sean did *every* time with Kulain, come to think of it.

Why?

Not that it would help him control himself, when he was close to the slut. He would just have keep his distance from Ricky. No matter how much he wanted to beat the living daylights out of that little........

With a snarl, he cursed his sudden surging erection, aroused at the mere thought of getting his.... hands..... on Ricky.

It was going to be a long night.

*********

*********

Overwhelmed with feelings of inadequacy, ....his feelings at that point include rage that he will be rejected, fear that he has been abandoned and the drive for revenge.... F.B.I. Criminal profiler John Douglas.

*********

*********

Lost in the darkness, he dreamed of far off times and places. Of a battle long past that once again threatened his life. And an old enemy returned, stronger and more cunning than ever before. Once he would not have fallen into so simple a trap. But years of easy living, and an aggression muted by the delights of his sweet humans had left him unprepared. When the attack finally came, he was almost immediately overwhelmed. His defenses swept aside by the darkness that threatened him. Perhaps if he had not been careless......

Perhaps if he had not learned to care for humans instead of using them as the rest of his kind did......

In the end it would have been better for them if he had just *taken,* for now the enemy would come and wipe out the last shreds of resistance. His lovers would die because of his carelessness, his enemy all too ready to obliterate even the small threat that they posed. Even now, he could sense the darkness closing in on one of them. Another was far away, but would soon return. The other two of his possessions were tangled in conflict and desire, oblivious to the danger. It was too late for him to prevent their interaction and the turbulent passions it would awaken.

Deep in the dream, he tried to warn them of the approaching darkness. But his warnings were unheard.

*******

"I'm sure I heard him cry out something!" Ricky said. He watched Alex as the older man soothingly stroked Kulain's forehead.

"Well, he's still unconscious as far as I can see." Alex leaned over and gently kissed Kulain's forehead. Then he straightened and glared at Ricky. "It was probably your imagination. I would have heard him, even next door in the shower!" Alex gave Ricky his most contemptuous frown and managed to convey an impression of utter disgust. The younger man looked troubled. As well he might. Not one but two strangers in his small apartment. A demon, and the not much more comforting presence of Alex, who made no secret of his hatred.

Then why did the sight of Krycek sitting next to Kulain in a borrowed bathrobe, send a surge of heat towards his groin. Ricky was beginning to think his mind was incredibly fucked up. To have reactions like this.... for *him*

He hated Alex. He really did. Somehow the man had a way of looking at him that made him feel like the lowest form of life. It wasn't as if Ricky's self confidence was high at the moment. The younger man was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he was more than a little afraid of Alex. Childishly, he settled on a rude gesture at his enemy's departing back, as Alex went to finish his ablutions.

Perhaps opportunely at that moment, the telephone rang. Sighing, the young cop picked up the handset and acknowledged the caller. With increasing surprise, he listened to his boss, as the Chief of Police invited him to return to work, his innocence of all charges having been established beyond doubt by his partner Grace. Then he was told why.....

*******

Mulder had been complacent at first, as he knew the charges against him were totally fabricated. But the time of triumph, when Kulain came like a knight in shining armor, to rescue his beloved seemed to recede as the night wore on. Mulder sat, staring at the wall, increasingly worried. Kulain would never leave him locked in here like this. Not without an urgent reason. He knew that Mulder felt uncomfortable when he wasn't in control of the situation. The thoughts ran round and round in Mulder's head. Where was he? His agitation must have been obvious to the other prisoners in nearby cells, they cringed, trying to make themselves less noticeable for the obviously not quite human companion who shared their prison.

Then a second uncomfortable line of thought intruded itself. If Alex found out, he would be frantic with worry. Since New York, Mulder had seen little evidence of the clever assassin whose tactical skills and insight verged on the brilliant on occasion. The independent, ruthless killer so fitted to life with Kulain. That dangerous edge that was so very arousing......

His beautiful, damaged Alex was surely not able to cope with extreme stress on his own. Alex needed him. Alex would fret and cry and shiver alone in his bed at night, longing for his two strong lovers to take care of him.

*******

The drive to the courthouse was fraught with tension. Ricky glanced apprehensively at his raging companion more than once. He had thought himself *dead* when he had to break the news of Mulder's arrest to Alex Krycek. The older man's eyes had flared in an almost luminescent green, and Ricky had instinctively shrank away from him. Even now, the young cop had to fight the terrible urge to prostrate himself on the ground before Alex and grovel, begging forgiveness. Trying to appease Alex's anger with a display of submission Fortunately, Alex's anger wasn't directed at him. The older man was furious with himself for leaving Fox. And at their enemy, for directing what was apparently a concerted campaign of hostilities against them. It couldn't be a coincidence that the moment Kulain was out of action, someone tried to take Mulder out of commission too.

Alex managed to rein in his temper as they got to the courthouse, in Ricky's inconspicuous old car. Alex had driven, somewhat erratically, and Ricky hadn't the courage to stop him.

"Keep your eyes open!" Alex said, as they exited the underground parking area. "I want to know if you see anyone you recognise, anyone who could be our enemy."

"And if I do....?" Ricky whispered.

Alex smiled, and Ricky was glad he wasn't in Alex's sights.

*******

Mulder stared out over the crowded courtroom, and almost immediately saw what he sought. Alex was just entering the room, and Mulder was surprised to see his lover in the company of Ricky Caruso. The last time he had seen Alex, his lover had been implacable in his hatred of the young cop. Somehow the two of them must have suspended their rivalry for long enough to work together. Mulder felt relief, at least on that score. But this didn't solve the mystery of Kulain's absence. Where the hell was he? No way would he leave Mulder to rot in the jail without a damn good reason.

He tried to catch Alex's eye, and momentarily succeeded. He managed to mouth one word before the big deputy behind him forced him to sit before the judge.

"Kulain?"

Alex shook his head and his eyes dropped.

Now what the hell did that mean. Was Kulain busy with something else? Or was he deliberately doing this to teach his humans some sort of obscure lesson. That was the trouble with having a lover from a different culture, whose perspective on life was, at times, distinctly non-human. Yet most of the time, it was so easy to forget what he was.

So he was on his own for the moment. Well, at least Alex seemed to be holding up under the strain. Probably Ricky was providing an unexpected source of strength. Mulder sighed. And he became even more disheartened when he heard the charges being read out and realised they were trying to pin most of this mess on him.

*******

Alex wasn't blind to the suspicious and hostile glances that many of the crowd were casting his way. As a tower employee and known friend of the accused, he was regarded as half guilty already. And Ricky was also attracting his share of attention. The resemblance between the two men seemed to make most people assume they were related. So Ricky was getting a share of the fallout.

The outcome of the hearing was predictable. There was no way Alex could have broken Mulder out of the courthouse with the high level of security present, and Alex just had to watch in dismay as His Fox was refused bail and sent to the county lockup to await trial. Alex whimpered softly to himself. Ricky momentarily turned to look at him, seemingly puzzled, and Alex subdued him with a fierce glare. Damn Kulain. Damn this whole accursed town. It was all descending on Alex, the responsibility for this whole mess. There was no-one else, with Fox locked up. Sean wasn't a fighter, and Ricky was far too young and inexperienced, despite his show of bravado.

Ricky may be a slut, but the little runt didn't lack courage though.

Alex sighed. He had to decide on a course of action. Soon, before word was spread that Kulain was out of commission. He decided to go back to the hotel and wait for Sean. Maybe the search of the Library of Congress papers had turned up something useful. Alex snarled at his younger rival to go get the car, and for once, the little slut did as he was told, though he resentfully muttered obscenities in Alex's direction. A stern look quelled the momentary rebellion, and Ricky slunk away to carry out his appointed task. In the meantime, Alex hung around the court entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fox.

Ricky headed for the underground car parking area, furious at himself once again. Every time Alex wanted something, it seemed he was destined to obey, willing or not. In truth, Ricky was too scared of Alex to refuse his demands. The last thing he wanted was to feel Alex close to him again, to feel the hot breath of the older man against the back of his neck, as he made sure Ricky understood his position in the status quo. Below Alex. In every sense of the word.

How he hated Alex!

He was half-hard again.

So perhaps, it was carelessness that made their ambush so effective. Even as Ricky fumbled the car keys out of his pants pocket, the three zombies attacked him. There was no warning, just a sudden weight crashing into him from the side as he reached for the door of the car. With a yell of surprise, he fell, and for the second time in his life, he was pinned down by a zombie. This one was far riper than the last, and with its two companions, was more than strong enough to take care of the young cop.

Ricky couldn't move. No matter how he tried. It was like trying to fight his way through treacle. Any blows he aimed at the creature were absorbed without effect by the oozing corpse. It smiled, showing teeth through rotting lips. Then the dank wetness of its body was leaning over Ricky and pressing itself over his face. He tried to scream, tried to twist his head away. But its intent was obvious and effective. It would smother him in the folds of its rotting flesh.

Ricky couldn't breath. There was only the foulness surrounding him, blocking his airways, the weight on his chest excruciating. He began to struggle frantically, fighting for air. He was choking, vileness flooding his mouth, stars exploding behind his eyes as his brain began to starve from lack of oxygen.

His struggles grew weaker, and he felt himself falling into the darkness, almost welcoming the freedom from pain it promised.

********

Where the hell was the stupid little fuck now? Alex was growing impatient. He felt a momentary pang of guilt. It wasn't Ricky's fault that Alex was in an evil mood. It was the result of seeing Mulder led away to a prison bus, hands cuffed behind him, feet shackled so he could only walk in an ungainly shuffle.

Damn them all.

Well if the only choice left to him was to kill them and break Fox out of jail, he would do even that. But only as a last resort. Maybe Sean had turned up something useful. And if Ricky hurried up with the car, they might find out. Sean was due back at the hotel in an hour. Sighing again, Alex headed for the parking garage, to see what the hold up was.

********

Ricky was floating gently down a river, though he hadn't a memory of how he got there. So peaceful. So quiet. No feelings to torment him. No worries to detain him. A good place.

Someone was calling him though. He tried to ignore the intrusive voice. It was insistent though. The peace he had felt was beginning to slip away. He really didn't want to go back to that terrible pain-filled place. But the voice wasn't giving him a choice.

*Breathe, you sorry son of a bitch!*

There *were* monsters in the world, and Ricky knew they were waiting for him. He tried to slip away into the other place again.

*Fight, Ricky!*

A surge of fire and white-hot agony battered aside the last traces of restfulness.

*Come back to me!*

He sucked a huge breath into his tortured lungs, then he was coughing, choking, trying to expel the filth that was flooding his mouth. Someone was holding him steady, stroking his back as he was cradled in strong arms. Supporting his head as he began to breath on his own again. Weak as a kitten, he clung to his rescuer and was held. It seemed like forever before his strength began to trickle back into cold, shivering limbs.

At last he managed to raise his head from where it rested against someone's chest. It was Alex who was holding him steady! He was sprawled on the floor in Alex Krycek's arms. And all around them were the remnants of zombie bodies, rotten fragments strewn in every direction. As if a whirlwind had run them down, tearing them to pieces in the process. The older man was firm strength against Ricky as he slowly recovered his strength. Then Alex led him to the nearby men's room and half supported Ricky as he leaned over a sink, trying and eventually succeeding in ridding himself of the foul traces of his attacker's assault.

Alex had rescued him. Alex must have attacked the zombies and saved him. And Alex had resuscitated him. He had come as close as he ever wanted to death. Inevitably, a reaction set in.

Ricky began to shake uncontrollably in Alex's arms, his brush with death so horrifying that he momentarily let down his guard and clung to his rescuer without thought. Instincts sending him burrowing deeper into the warm embrace of his protector. The one who brought not only obedience but also refuge. Alex reacting too, enfolding him, steady as a rock and reassuring. Extending the zone of his vigilance to include his younger kin. And for a while, Ricky was content to be held. Needed it.

Alex gently stroked his hair. Definitely a mistake. Ricky suddenly became aware of who he was clinging to. The strong arms around him. The arousing presence of Krycek's body so close to him. It caught Alex by surprise too. The older man must have realised his error at the same instant as Ricky did. They stared at each other.

Ricky saw confusion and that by now familiar desire reflected in Alex's face. It mirrored his own feelings. Then Alex was irresistibly leaning forward, and Ricky no longer had a defense against him.

Alex kissed him. And somehow this time Ricky didn't pull away from Alex. He instead opened his mouth and felt Alex's tongue take possession of his mouth. The kiss deepened, and Ricky felt himself melt into it. Letting Alex take this part of him. Moaning as he arched against Alex, surrendering himself to the older man's control. Offering himself this time, with no resistance. Part of him was shocked at his abandoned behaviour, but he found it no hardship now to ignore the gibbering part of his brain that protested so distantly. In fact, it was easier each time Alex touched him.

Alex too was surprised by his hunger for the younger man, who was proving how much of a slut he was. He felt *so* good. It was impossible to resist the luscious lips and the trembling body in his arms. So sweet a complication to his life. It would be *so* easy to become addicted to this. He knew then that he could enjoy the warmth of this human for a long, long time...... Alex felt as if he was standing in quicksand, fighting uselessly against the forces of nature. No longer in control of his feelings. And yet, ironically, it was Ricky's very acquiescence that helped him regain control. When Ricky made a soft sound of desire as Alex kissed him, it was so reminiscent of his beloved Fox....

That thought was probably the only thing that could have broken the spell of the human's lush body pressed against his. But it was one of the hardest things he had ever done, to push Ricky away from him and ignore the ache between his legs, the surging hardness that betrayed his body's desires.

He saw awareness and a fragment of sanity return to Ricky's face. The younger man dropped his eyes, blushing and concentrated on breathing deeply, getting his own impulses under control. When Ricky finally had the courage to look straight at Alex, there was anger there. And shame.

He was such a hot little bitch.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Ricky said hoarsely. Alex felt the quicksand under him become solid once more, as he realised how readily the younger man deferred to him. He grinned, enjoying his momentary advantage over the young cop. It gave him something to fight back with. A way to cope with his conflicting emotions, and incidentally, to keep Ricky in his proper place.

"A blowjob would be nice!" he said with a leer. Alex enjoyed seeing Ricky react with predictable outrage and disgust.

"Go to hell!" Ricky snarled.

"Been there, done that!" Alex retorted. And gestured towards the forgotten car. The journey after that was more than a little strained, but somehow even Ricky registered the danger Sean was in. He was expected soon, and if the enemy had attacked Ricky, then they would surely try for Sean too. At least Fox was temporarily safe. Alex didn't think a zombie would be able to penetrate the maximum security of the prison facility that held Fox.

"Pull over!" Ricky said in a hoarse voice. Alex glared at him but pulled in to the roadside. Ricky went round to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk. Alex heard him fumbling in the back momentarily. When he came back into the car, he was carrying a shotgun.

He grinned briefly at Alex's surprised expression.

"I thought this might come in handy!"

Then Ricky found himself blushing, as for the first time, Alex Krycek smiled approvingly at him. It felt unexpectedly good.

********

Sean was unsurprised at the lack of welcome waiting for him as he pulled up outside the small-town hotel in the centre of Prospect. He always seemed to lag two steps behind the others. Generally relegated to second place, or forgotten altogether, when they were involved in some scheme or other. He sighed. By now he should be used to this, but it still hurt. At least Mulder could have called him to tell him the latest developments. But for the past two days, he had felt as if he was on another planet. It was a pity too, for he had uncovered some interesting facts in his study of the town's ancient records. Well it would have to wait. He was looking forward to taking a long shower and relaxing after the long journey.

The unfamiliar car screeched to a halt next to Sean as he started to climb the steps at the entrance of the hotel. As he watched in astonishment, the passenger door of the car was flung open and Alex leaned out.

"Get in. Now! It isn't safe here!"

Sean looked bewildered. He momentarily hesitated. Then there was a yell from the back seat.

"We got trouble! Across the street!"

The young cop Sean recognised from their previous meeting was watching a group of people gathering on the sidewalk opposite. There was something odd about the way they were moving. Sean didn't hesitate this time. He ran down the steps and dived in through the open car door, even as Alex hit the gas pedal. The car surged forward, the door still half-open.

The zombies were surprisingly quick. Already two of them were closing in on the car. Sean felt something seize his foot, and he kicked out, feeling the sickening jolt of his foot impacting with something not quite as solid as it appeared. The thing clung on gamely, even as the car moved away. To his horror, Sean felt himself being dragged out of the door.

Unexpectedly, It was the cop who saved him. Sean caught a brief flash of detonation as something long and dark was pointed past him. The zombie reeled backwards, its arm severed by the spread of pellets the weapon had discharged. Then Ricky was pulling him back into the moving car and slamming the door behind him.

They were past the first zombies, but others were gathered in the road ahead. Alex grinned savagely at them. With a not quite human snarl, he slammed down hard on the gas, and the car surged forward, aiming directly at them. Alex used his instincts to guide him into the perfect trajectory.

There was a sickening thud, and broken bodies flew up in the air, starring the windscreen and soggily thumping onto the ground nearby. The car rose as its wheels rode over something soft and bulky. Then they were free and clear, heading out of town. Alex laughed in exhilaration as he punched the air in triumph. At least half of the creatures had been taken out. Their enemy was stupid to rely on the rotten brains of his servants. Alex headed the car towards Ricky's home, careful to take only back-routes and disguise his final destination as much as possible.

"Alex! What the hell is going on?" Sean was bewildered. Alex sobered rapidly as he realised he was going to have to explain the peril they were in. And Kulain's problem.

Sean knelt by Kulain's side, extending his hands over the demon's unconscious body. Doing his best to sense the energy that he knew flowed in Kulain's body. He had little experience of anything like this. While he had been trained to control the evolving talents of his own mind, by Kulain's own mother, this was something way beyond his experience. Carefully, he extended his own mind out towards Kulain, doing his best to sense the energies that flowed from his lover's mind. The formidable powers he knew Kulain held in check, energies that could rip apart the world around him.

//Nothing//

Sean frowned. That shouldn't be possible. Even sleeping, there had always been some residual energy in Kulain's mind. Sensing those energies had been part of what drove Sean to the brink of madness, before he learned to block them out. It was as if there was a barrier between Kulain and the outside world.

Could it be that simple?

Were Kulain's enemies able to cut him off from the source of his power, knowing that no ordinary human would be able to detect their interference?

Not that understanding the problem made its solution possible.

Alex made a questioning sound when he saw the play of emotion across Sean's face.

"I think I know what the problem could be," Sean said. "The demonkind draw power from something called the Sith. I don't know what it is, but Amara tried to explain it a couple of times. I don't think it's something humans can really understand....... Kind of like a huge black diamond that exists in more than one dimension..... Kulain can reach out and touch it with his mind, and that gives him power." He shrugged perplexedly. "Something is blocking him, locking him out I think, and I don't know what we can do to help him!"

Alex had felt a flash of familiarity at the name Sean had used. Sometime, someplace, he had heard *that* before. Only it must have been from the time before he had lost so many of his memories, because try as he might, he couldn't bring the thought to mind. Only, there was a brief image of something vast and dark, dominating the horizon in some terrible, alien place.

He *couldn't* remember. Apart from that brief, tantalising image, the only time he had seen a similar black diamond was when Fox had playfully fitted a glittering ear-ring in his ear-lobe, and had slipped a matching one on himself. They were both stones of that description. In fact, the small jewels were probably still in his wallet, left there for safekeeping months ago when Fox had playfully started to bite Alex's lobe during a memorable session of foreplay.

He pulled out the wallet and let the two small stones tumble into his palm. Sean watched him curiously, then hissed as he saw the unexpected contents of Alex's palm.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Sean demanded, rounding on Alex.

"I don't know. As far as I know, Fox and I have had them forever."

The stones glittered with a not quite human glow, to Sean's surprise. Alex apparently saw nothing unusual about the ear-rings. But Sean's talent told a different story. Those stones were something else. Not jewelry at all, but a way to access the power of Kulain's kind.

"That sly...........! He knew! He had to have known! He left himself a way out of trouble, if he should ever need it!" Sean laughed in exhilaration. "Alex! Do you know what you're holding? Kulain's insurance policy! He safeguarded himself, leaving those with you. All we have to do is put them on him, and I think he'll be able to break free of whatever force is trapping him!"

"Are you sure about that?" Alex said in growing hope.

"No!" Sean said. "But what have we got to lose?"

********

Alex was still too keyed up to sleep. He and Sean had put the strange jewels on Kulain's body and waited. And waited.......

Nothing! Three hours later and there was still no sign of change in their demon lover. He knew that their theory couldn't harm Kulain, but he had expected something to happen before now.

"So much for your theory!" Alex muttered to himself.

Ricky had fallen asleep within minutes of returning home. The adrenaline rush of the past few hours had left him exhausted. Not to mention the stress and horror of the attack. His mind and body had shut down as soon as he reached the imagined safety of his home. Now he was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

Alex stared resentfully at his rival. Ricky stirred in his sleep, and his head fell back, exposing a long, pale expanse of neck. Alex growled softly, and forced down the urge to mark the younger man's flesh as his own. Just the thought of biting Ricky's pretty neck was enough to make him half erect and aching. Perhaps Ricky could sense him, even through countless layers of sleep, for the younger man whimpered softly in return, and his limbs stirred, legs falling further apart, and one hand slipping down to rest against the slight bulge of his quiescent cock.

Alex closed his eyes momentarily, forced himself to look away. If only.......

He made his body turn and returned to the bedroom and there he watched Sean who was waiting for something, anything to happen. Sean looked up wearily, and shook his head. He frowned in concern when he saw the strain Alex displayed. He wrongly assumed it to be due to their other problems.

"Are you all right Alex? You look as though you've been under pressure a lot lately."

Alex didn't reply, just turned his intense green eyed gaze on Sean, who flushed at the intensity of emotion he could sense. Even with the barely-trained, small powers he possessed, he could hardly fail to notice the turmoil of Alex's thoughts. The burning, all consuming desire Alex felt. Again, his inexperience betrayed him, and he assumed that what he was sensing was Alex's passion for him. The thought of the young cop next door never entered his mind.

"Alex......!" Sean whispered, his mouth going dry as something predatory seemed to enter Alex's eyes. Sean moaned a little. He had never seen the older man like this before. Not so very *intense.* And the focus of Alex's desire altered as he perceived Sean's reaction to him, the scent of Sean's arousal, the trace of fear in the blue eyes.

Alex smiled.

Sean whimpered apprehensively. And yet, at the same time, he was more excited too. This new Alex was watching him intently, and Sean couldn't help but run his fingers across his chest and nipples, lips parting as he gasped at the sensations he felt.

*This* Alex knew what Sean wanted. What Sean needed. What Sean found so very addictive when Kulain took him *hard* and made him beg.

Alex did know. Sean *wanted* to be under him. Sean *knew* where he belonged. Not like the Slut who fought him and would probably weep like a girl when he was put in his place. The mere thought of what Alex wanted was making Sean offer himself wantonly to Alex, instinctively perhaps.

Alex seized Sean roughly, and dragged him down for a passionate kiss. Sean was safe. Sean would understand and tolerate his needs. Sean wasn't the little slut who seemed to weave his way to the centre of Alex's thoughts whenever he was in the same room as the younger man. Even in the courtroom, when he had been consumed with worry for his beloved Fox, he had been aware of the young cop at his side. Like feeling the heat of the sun against your body. Blindfolded, Alex could have reached out unerringly to Ricky in a crowded room. And at night, he fought desperate, stormy battles with himself. Longing to take possession of the man who he was rapidly coming to think of as *his.*

What the hell was he going to do? Well, at least for tonight, he could indulge himself in simple, uncomplicated sex. Sean was always keen to please when it came to that particular activity. Sweet, wanton Sean. Who would be only too happy to oblige Alex tonight to comfort him for the absence of Kulain and Fox.

When had he stopped thinking about them?

When had one all-consuming desire begun to blossom inside him?

When had he started to dream about a whimpering, writhing form beneath him, arching against him and welcoming the violent pleasures he promised?

Damn Ricky!

How could hatred feel so good?

*******

What had woken him? Ricky lay on the couch and listened, frowning. Something had woken him from a sound, deep sleep. A noise or sound of some sort. He didn't know what it was. Then the thought occurred to him. Perhaps it was Kulain. If the demon was recovering, then maybe Sean and Alex needed his help. Not that Alex would welcome him, but Kulain would surely approve of Ricky's loyalty. Ricky realized that Kulain's regard was very important to him, unexpectedly so. He still didn't understand what exactly Kulain had done to him, but he wasn't the same head-in-the-sand, arrogant young cop he had been a few days ago. Maybe that was a good thing.

He fumbled his way towards the door, caution making him ignore the light switch. He didn't want Alex to notice him and drive him away before he could speak to Kulain. The door was only open a few inches, and he peered curiously through it.

Fortunately the two men in the other room were far too occupied to notice his small gasp.

Alex and Sean were both naked, and their bodies gleamed with sweat as the two of them engaged in one of the oldest and most traditional forms of recreation known to man.

Sean was on his hands and knees, head bowed towards the ground, and Alex was pounding into him in a fierce rhythm that took no account of the other man's comfort. His hands..... no, his claws.... were clutching at Sean's shoulders in a cruel grip, leaving bloody scratches on the creamy flesh. Alex snarled and redoubled his efforts, his thrusts increasing in tempo, and Sean flung back his head and howled.

Ricky was frozen to the spot. He couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. He was hypnotized by the sight of Alex's body in motion. So wild and sensual, with an animal grace that terrified the younger man, yet he couldn't take his eyes away from it. Sean was moaning as he was taken, small sobbing cries as he was penetrated by Alex.

What was most frightening for Ricky was that Sean liked it. His cries were ecstatic and he was all too obviously aroused by what Alex was doing.

They were like two beasts in heat.

Ricky felt dizzy, sick and fascinated all at the same time. His head spinning, he leaned against the door frame, clutching at it weakly. The sounds, the smell of their sex...... it was making him feel faint, light headed. Strangely hot. He had the terrible urge to move into the room with them and lie down in front of Alex, raise his ass and beg for...... for........

He sobbed in humiliation.

Then Alex noticed him. Green eyes widened, then Alex grinned tauntingly, and redoubled his efforts to fuck the other man through the floor.

"Take it, bitch!" Alex snarled at Sean. But when he said it, his eyes were impaling Ricky. Then Sean screamed out loud, his body arching as he came, his body jerking wildly, though held secure in Alex's grip. Alex followed him into orgasm moments later. The eyes that stared straight into Ricky's soul shone in triumph.

The younger man closed his eyes, only now finding the strength to withdraw from the room. He fumbled the door closed after him, so he wouldn't have to see or hear them again. He was shaking, as if he had run for miles, his heart pounding and pulse throbbing. Alex had subtly but deliberately humiliated him. So much for their truce.

Ricky hated it that his cock was aching for release. His hand found its way, unbidden, towards it, and he began to pull on his erection with short, brutal strokes. And somehow, the vision in his mind when he came, moments later, was a pair of triumphant green eyes and Alex's voice whispering in the dark corners of his mind.

// Take it, bitch!//

*******

"What was that you said to me?" Sean demanded, as he lay curled up in Alex's arms, his body draped across the older man's. "I swear Alex, if you call me bitch again you're going to pay for it!"

Alex sighed. Just when he thought he was regaining control of himself, getting rid of all his darker impulses by having sex with Sean, along came that damn slut, and all of his control vanished. For a few moments, as he watched Ricky, it was as if he had been sheathing himself in that whore's body. And what he had yelled in the heat of his passion had been addressed to Ricky alone.

"I'm sorry....." Alex apologized to Sean. "I've......well, there have been some problems lately!"

"I know....." Sean said softly. "Talk to me Alex."

Alex shook his head. There were some things he didn't want to face at the moment, and his desire for Ricky wasn't easy to put into words anyway.

"I can't....." He shook his head. Sean gently kissed him. "If you need me, Alex, just ask."

But Alex knew there were some things too, that Sean couldn't supply him with.

*******

Breakfast was strained, to say the least. Ricky and Alex were both refusing to look at each other, or speak to each other. Sean could hardly miss the strained silence. Though he didn't really understand it. He supposed that perhaps Ricky had heard them and disapproved. Or perhaps Ricky and Alex had argued. But since no one was telling him anything, he sighed and tried to make light of it. He made a few half-hearted attempts at conversation, then finally sighed in exasperation and went to check on Kulain.

Being left alone with Alex was the last thing Ricky wanted. He eyed the older man uncomfortably and wondered whether he should get up and leave. At least there wouldn't be this tension outside.

The older man smirked when he noticed Ricky's sly surveillance. The runt was plainly uncomfortable, which suited Alex just fine. Having Ricky uneasy and wary of him was one of Alex's main goals in life at the moment. Truce or no truce.

Ricky was becoming more and more discomforted by the prolonged silence. Finally his temper cracked, and he snarled at Alex.

"Why do you get your kicks out of hurting people?"

Something hot flared in Alex Krycek's eyes

" You want to know all about my sex life? Bend over, you little bitch, and I'll show you!"

Ricky flushed, redness creeping across his cheeks.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't know how!"

"You mean I'm not a cold blooded son of a bitch like you?"

"You're a pathetic piece of shit!"

"Fuck you, Krycek!"

"You wish!"

They were shouting at each other at that point, drawing closer together, as if drawn together like magnets, and Ricky found himself breathing hard, needing air. It was as if the room was superheated, and they were the cause of it all. Drawing sparks off each other. Alex was so close now that it would have been easy to reach out and claim another kiss. His pupils were dilated and he had that dazed, sensuous look on his face that Ricky had come to associate from their encounters so far. Arousal. It was happening to them again. He was falling into Alex's orbit. They wanted each other. He was moving forward, letting himself be pulled by his feelings. Surrendering to his desire. Alex was too, lips parting to kiss.....

He heard someone gasp. Alex blinked. Then recoiled, evidently repulsed by his rival.

It was only then that both of them noticed Sean gaping at them, his eyes wide as he glanced from one to the other of his companions. He moved to one side then, and a familiar shape materialized in the doorway next to him. Pale and looking weakened and tired, still Kulain's authority was enough to make both men pause in their squabble and turn to him. surprised and hopeful. Instantly deferring to him.

"Alex!" Kulain said softly. "We *have* to talk!"

*******

.....he is predisposed to learn the characteristics of an alpha, during a fairly short period, nowadays referred to as the sensitive period....... this imprinting period may be involved in the formation of social bonds....... S. Lea - Instinct, Environment and behaviour (1984)

********

The sorcerer snarled in rage, as he contemplated the pathetic remains of his latest batch of servants. How had his plans gone awry so quickly? The answer of course was obvious, though not particularly palatable. He had become overconfident, in his arrogance. He had taken out Kulain, but dismissed the demon's servants as being beneath his notice, mere pawns to provide him with light entertainment. A costly mistake. Just three of them, and the half breed traitors to humanity had fought and won their last battle against his zombies. Their claws being far more efficacious than he had anticipated. Particularly the one they named Alex.

With so many of his zombies dismembered, destroyed or disabled past repair, the sorcerer could see his grip on the situation slipping. He was rapidly losing strength, as the flow of fresh blood supplied to him dried up. And his dark ally could sense him weakening. Soon, the dark one would be beyond his control, and one of its first priorities would be to turn on the one who had held it captive, and demanded its services.

Worst of all, this morning, he had sensed something that had sent him fleeing to his hideout in terror. The demon Kulain was still alive. And though the trickle of power he had detected had been minuscule, it was enough to signify that the demon was alive. And surely out for revenge.

What was he to do?

********

Kulain contemplated his three humans wearily. In the time he had been incapacitated, there had been some small changes in their relationships. He could see the subtle signs in their body language. Both Ricky and Sean were more respectful of Alex. Deferential even. Though Alex didn't notice it, Ricky kept glancing at him, eyes filled with a longing he couldn't quite suppress. And Alex was more bold and confident than before. Assured of his own abilities and ready to challenge the world.

It seemed to Kulain that he had returned to the land of the living just in time.

It wouldn't do to let Alex usurp his place between Ricky's firm thighs. Not just yet anyway. Ricky wasn't yet comfortable with Kulain, and would probably require much work before Kulain was satisfied with his progress. Breaking in a newly acquired human was a challenge he always enjoyed. And unlike Alex, Ricky was sweet and naive and inexperienced. Ripe for the taking, and ready for Kulain's unique brand of education.

Newly initiated humans were always a delight. But Kulain wasn't blind to the undercurrents generated between Ricky and Alex. The younger man was instinctively drawn to the strongest males at the moment, and for a while Alex had occupied that place for him.

Alex was getting ideas above his station in life.

Kulain smiled in anticipation. It seemed that endless hours of delight were in store, when Alex would find out exactly how far he was permitted to go. Only then would he permit Ricky to mate with his wayward lover, under close supervision of course. Perhaps it would be an object lesson for Alex if he were the one required to spread his legs for Ricky's pleasure......

And wouldn't his feisty pet be annoyed when he watched Ricky writhing in Fox's arms..... while Kulain held him tightly and drove him out of his mind with the cravings he awoke. Kulain anticipated a passionate and fiery competition between his matched pair of dark haired beauties.

In the meantime though, there was a problem to solve. His enemy must be eliminated, and the evil he had brought into the world destroyed. A tricky problem indeed. Well there were things that could be done almost immediately. They must first free Fox from his prison cell, then there would be time enough to find their enemies. Kulain had left his lovers unguarded for too long. Now he intended to redress the balance.

*******

Fox Mulder had been in prison for what seemed like months, but was in reality only a few days. Not that it was a particular hardship in the State Penitentiary. They were all afraid of him, guards and prisoners alike. It seemed that his reputation had preceded him, so that even cuffed and largely helpless, he was still feared.

It had all started when he and several other prisoners had arrived at the prison, and been taken into the processing area. As a matter of routine, all prisoners were strip searched and involved in a medical check on entrance into the prison. Along with the others, Mulder had taken his clothes off. The obviously demon inflicted scars Mulder bore had shocked them all. Made them wonder exactly what sort of *relationship* he had with the Demonlord.

And an officer more careless and more distracted than his city cousins had taken the restraining cuffs off Mulder, temporarily replacing them with leg irons. They hindered his movements. But with a little time, he was sure that he could soon work his way free of them.

Mulder began to feel more optimistic.

********

Sean and Ricky waited outside in the car while their two companions headed to the police chief's office. Ricky wasn't sure he wanted to go inside his former workplace ever again. Too many memories and too many people who now held bad impressions of him. They thought he was a demon lover, a traitor and a whore. At least, that was the commonly held belief about Kulain's little entourage, and at some point he had become one of them. Little use in pointing out to them that he had given most of his adult life to law enforcement, and had never, until now, done anything remotely crazy. Like hang around with these fascinating, magnetic beings.

He studied Sean, perhaps the least known to him of the group. Young, perhaps close to his age, superbly fit, yet with a gentleness that the others lacked. But looking into his eyes, Ricky could tell that this man had not had an easy passage through life.

Sean became aware of the scrutiny and smiled at him. Ricky flushed, suddenly remembering the vision of Alex violently taking Sean on the floor of his apartment.

"How do you cope with it?" he said quietly. "Being close to them all day, every day? They're not human........"

Sean grinned widely.

"Don't make assumptions about me. Just because I don't use strong arm tactics doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. And why did you think I was human...."

Green eyes gleamed disconcertingly. Ricky gasped. Sean laughed softly. Ricky was quite cute. He could see why Kulain was fascinated. Alex though...... There was something about the way his lover acted around Ricky that was vaguely disturbing. Almost as if he was staking a claim. But of course, that wasn't likely. Never in a million years. Alex wouldn't be interested in a man who was so naive and unsophisticated. Not like Fox.

Ricky sure was *cute.*

Both men abruptly turned as a knocking sounded at the driver's side window. Ricky grinned, for once happy to see someone from the office. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Grace had survived the zombie attack. That he didn't have her death on his conscience. In fact, he was over-enthusiastic in his welcome, reaching out to take the hand she held out to him. Sean though must have sensed something amiss, for his face abruptly displayed alarm, and he began to open his mouth to utter a warning, even as long talons suddenly darted towards Ricky.

********

Alex had quite frankly never wanted to see the inside of *this* place again. The Chief's office had such depressing associations for him, since Mulder had been taken away. And this was where he had first got in over his head with the delectable little slut who waited outside. Still, there was a certain delight in walking by Kulain's side, knowing that no one would be able to face down one of the most powerful beings in the world.

Predictably the Chief's resistance crumbled, and he unwillingly gave out the location where Fox was being held. Alex himself wouldn't have liked being the object of one of Kulain's rages. He had tried it once, and didn't care to repeat the experience. Ever again.

Alex savoured the feeling of power he got, walking at Kulain's side. The sense of approval he got from his demon lover, as Alex proved that he was no longer the frightened anxious creature of recent memory. Hesitantly, he dared move closer to Kulain, and there was an undeniable thrill in boldly slipping an arm round Kulain's waist and leaning in against him. The demon gave a knowing smile, and didn't rebuff him. Accepting his affection as a kind of homage. Then unexpectedly, Kulain froze in his tracks, as if listening. Then it washed over them in a wave of terror, even the relatively untelepathic, mind-blind Alex hearing Sean's mental scream for help.

*********

Sean had only a split second to react when he sensed danger. When he realised that the woman talking to Ricky was not what she seemed, he screamed out in his mind for Kulain, hoping that the demon would sense him. Then he caught at Ricky, trying to pull him away from the woman. If that was what she was, which he doubted. There was just something *wrong* with her, a sense of evil which made his skin crawl.

Ricky was turning to him in confusion and a little annoyance, when Sean saw the mask of humanity on the young woman's face change. Her skin began to split and curl away, and he saw long talons emerge from her fingers. Her suddenly raw, bloody lips curving away from sprouting long canine teeth as she lunged at Ricky, trying to bite out his jugular. With a scream of horror, Sean pulled at his young companion, and Grace's teeth snapped shut with an audible clack, inches from Ricky's face. It was at that moment that the young cop became aware of his peril. He recoiled, as she lunged at him again, now unable to reach him as his window was partially rolled up. But he couldn't retreat any further as he was wearing his seatbelt and somehow he was half tangled up in it. Sean jabbed at Grace with his own sharp clawed hands and mentally shrieked again for help.

Their opponent became frustrated. With a bellow of rage she seized the car door and with incredible strength, ripped it off its hinges with little effort. Ricky couldn't move. He stared at the thing that had seemed so human. The thing he had shared a patrol car with so recently. The thing that had condemned Fox Mulder to prison. She laughed in triumph and caught hold of him, dragging him out of the car despite Sean's efforts to hold onto him. Whimpering in abject fear, not even daring to look at her, he shamelessly grovelled. He tried to project a sense of how insignificant he was, almost instinctively.

She laughed, and prepared to exact her revenge, for didn't the little fool understand how his snivelling display made her mouth water in anticipation......

Two sets of talons ripped into her from either side, as she was flanked by both Kulain and Alex, who felt a rage beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Not understanding why, but driven into a frenzy of aggression by her attack on Ricky.

Of course, one blow knocked him aside, his strength no match for the possessed woman. The distraction he provided was enough though, for Kulain to gather his power. Despite his recent weakness, he had quickly regained his strength. A bolt of fire exploded from his hand, somehow not quite of this world. Sean moaned at the sight, as reality somehow seemed to twist in Kulain's vicinity as he drew on a power source beyond human comprehension. Sean saw something vaguely diamond shaped that flickered on the edge of his perception. There was a moment of resistance, as Grace tried to withstand the attack. But she was unprepared to deal with Kulain, and within seconds, her body had melted into ash. With a howl, the thing that had been inside her body was flung back to whatever place had spawned it.

There was a crash of thunder overhead, as reality snapped back into place.

Kulain looked pale, but satisfied. He checked on his possessions.

Sean was white and shaken, but unhurt. Alex had fallen to his knees next to Ricky, and had caught hold of the young man, who was sobbing and whimpering as he curled up in a ball on the ground. Alex said something to him, then Ricky abruptly uncurled, and wrapped his arms round Alex, clinging to him and shuddering uncontrollably.

Alex looked oddly satisfied by his reaction.

Kulain frowned. There was something about their interaction that was vaguely troubling. He would have to question Ricky later, and decide on a course of action. Ricky would benefit from spending the night in his bed, being comforted by Kulain in his own unique way. Time to bind Ricky more closely to him, make him more dependant. It wasn't Alex's place to insinuate himself into Ricky's life like that. Not yet. Not before Kulain had taken his dues. What used to be called the Droit de Seigneur. The right of a Lord to first initiate an inexperienced virgin into the mysteries of sexuality. Not that Ricky was a virginal young bride. Not after their last delectable encounter...... But he was close.......

********

Mulder had heard Sean's mind-scream too. For the first time in prison, he felt angry. With all of his strength, he yanked on the chains that were locked round his ankles, trying to free himself. But even if he could succeed, he knew he wouldn't reach Sean in time. The call came again. With a superhuman effort, he pulled, and the chain parted.

********

The sorcerer felt his ally howl in rage as its host was destroyed. It was as he had feared, Kulain, once forewarned, was strong enough to obliterate his opponent, despite the power the other could call up. And now Kulain would be coming for him. Time to get out of this town and head for pastures new. He headed for the hills. He would cut through the woods close to the new prison, and make his way across the countryside away from Kulain. Then he would set up his operation once more in another city. One with a huge population, perhaps the City of the Angels, which he had heard was now huge. A place where it would be easy to disappear.

He froze as he heard the distinctive crackle of something moving quickly towards him, through the undergrowth.

********

"Over here!" Sean and Kulain both heard the sound of someone shouting, as they hunted the last remaining enemy. Kulain seemed to be able to track this being easily with his more than human senses. Sean knew who they were facing, his researches in the dusty depths of Washington libraries had given him some clues. An old and evil sorcerer who had promised that he would return to the town where he had been buried, to exact his revenge for forgotten wrongs done to him. But Kulain didn't seem to care who he followed, just as long as he could sense the evil ahead of him. They had been following the trail for 3 hours, but it suddenly seemed to have disappeared.

The big demonlord did seemed distracted by something. Sean could guess what. Alex had been behaving oddly for days. And there was of course the problem of Ricky......

Both of them were shocked out of their brooding by someone shouting to them. Sean recognised the voice almost immediately.

Fox Mulder.

The agent sat sprawled on a soft mound of leaf mould, under the trees just ahead of them. His leg was doubled over, under him in a way that made it clear what was wrong; his ankle was at an unnatural angle, and the bones were obviously snapped. Next to him lay the rapidly decaying remains of the creature they had been following. Mulder wore prison issue coveralls, and he grinned at Sean ruefully.

"I thought I could be more use out of prison. And I was right. I ran straight into that thing! Pity it didn't know when to quit fighting, I think I've broken something...." Then he looked at Kulain. "Hi. It's good to see you......." He flushed and dropped his eyes, almost shyly.

Kulain took two steps forward, swept Mulder up into his arms, and kissed him. Mulder returned the kiss, hard. In fact, it was only Mulder's groan of pain that finally broke them apart, as his ankle made itself known in a stabbing, painful protest.

Kulain lifted Mulder into his arms with tender strength, cradling him close. He lacked the strength at the moment to teleport them back to their hotel. But he would carry his Fox there with utmost gentleness. Even if it took most of the night.

********

Alex had followed Kulain's hastily given instructions and had taken Ricky back to the hotel to recover. He had all but forgotten Fox in the heat of battle. There had been something so satisfying in protecting what was his, and winning, even if the final victory belonged to Kulain. And Ricky was so defenceless in many ways. A slut yes. But a beautiful, trembling, sweet little slut, who seemed to rouse Alex Krycek's protective instincts. And he had to admit, that holding Ricky, stroking him and soothing him felt good. It made him feel so strong and strangely tender. He shivered as heat began to pool in his groin.

Ricky slowly relaxed, and finally had recovered enough to draw away from him, slightly embarrassed at his show of weakness.

Alex looked at Ricky and grinned. The exhilaration of his victory still racing through his veins

Ricky smiled back, tentatively at first.

"Yeah!" Alex crowed. "That feels good!" He was an alpha male in full possession of his territory, won by his own efforts. He felt as if there was nothing he couldn't do, no thing he couldn't possess. The runt had done well to stay alive, better than expected. Perhaps those demon instincts were waking at last.

Ricky was watching him intently, quiet and a little subservient. Wondering what would happen next. Alex eyed him speculatively, seeing the other man for once in a more forgiving mood. Why hadn't he noticed before how attractive the runt was? The full lips and the beautiful green eyes that made them so alike. The surprising degree of innocence that Alex knew was unfeigned. As far as he knew, Ricky had only been with another man once, if you could call Kulain a man that is. It would be fun to show the runt a little of what he was missing. Purely as an academic exercise of course. Maybe Kulain would be pleased if Alex used his initiative to broaden Ricky's horizons.

Alex moved forward, before he could talk himself out of his latest plan. Ricky looked surprised, but there was a new trust there that had not been present before. Probably due to Alex's newly protective attitude towards the runt. Alex tilted up Ricky's chin, and suddenly decisive, kissed him.

*******

When Alex moved forward, Ricky had tensed, not sure what to expect. Alex was so very intimidating sometimes. But the kiss he bestowed was so gentle that Ricky found himself answering it, and surrendering himself into Alex's arms, for once willingly.

The last time Alex had rescued Ricky, he had held the younger man protectively. So very strong. Ricky felt so *very* safe in the company of the other man these days. Being with him took away the fear, at least of the zombies. It wasn't the first time this man had been there to help him. But Alex hated him, didn't he? Why was Alex gently running his hands across Ricky's back, in what was meant to be a soothing caress, but was so much more. Alex drew back, hesitantly, and waited.

Alex filled Ricky's thoughts to the point of obsession. A dark part of himself that he was reluctant to acknowledge. He was no man's bitch. He would never offer himself like* that*. He knew all too well what Alex wanted..... And yet, close to Alex like this, it would be *so* easy to tilt his head just a little, to look into impossibly green eyes and try to fathom the mysteries hidden within them. How could such a violent, intimidating man able to touch him so tenderly now. To lavish such care and consideration on him sometimes, yet drive Ricky half mad at other moments, with the fearsome demands he made.

Ricky felt so very confused.

He determined once and for all to *know* exactly what Alex wanted.

He would recognise the impulse later, as the first mistake he made. For when he tilted his head towards Alex, by co-incidence, by unconscious intention, or just hidden desire, his lips brushed against Alex's. All sense of perspective disappeared as Alex took possession of his mouth, as if he was a thirsty man taking a long cool drink. Ricky felt himself opening to that demand, unable to stop his betraying body. Surrendering to the will of his protector. Melting against Alex. Letting Alex have whatever he wanted.

This time, there was no way to stop the fire they had started. No one around to interrupt, no distractions. Only Alex, hands on his rival's shoulders, holding him as they kissed. Ricky could only hold on tight as he was swept away on a hormone induced tide of desire. The same burning instinct as before, the one that had made him grovel before Alex, offering himself. Now it took him over completely, and he was subliminally aware of Alex being carried with him, who knows where.

Alex bore down on his prize, pushing Ricky backwards so that they were falling towards the bed, clumsily landing, Alex on top of the younger man. Ricky gasped, and momentarily was aware of what was happening to him. He moaned in half-denial, his mouth still covered by Alex's. Then Alex ripped at the younger man's shirt and his own clothes, and they were skin to skin. The warmth of Alex's body on top of his drove away the protest he had been trying to make. Hands were all over him, tugging and ripping, and soon the rest of his clothing joined the shredded piles scattered around them. With incredible co-ordination, Alex had managed to bare his prize without even losing mouth-to-mouth contact.

Ricky would hate himself later. But for the moment, he *needed* Alex more than anything in the world.

The hands that clutched at Ricky were changing, nails becoming sharper and scratching his skin lightly in an age old erotic pattern. Ricky parted his legs and felt the hardness grow between them as his own erection matched Alex's, becoming iron hard. Ricky tried to pull Alex closer, feeling the play of muscles beneath his clutching hands as his fingers gripped Alex's back. He let his hands stray downwards, greatly daring, and felt with distant appreciation, the firmness of Alex's ass. Deliberate, conscious thought was receding though. Alex reared upwards and gazed down at his prey in satisfaction. Then before Ricky could even move, he was flipped onto his stomach, and Alex's fingers were slowly, unstoppably moving towards the younger man's tight opening.

Ricky heard a growl of satisfaction and then something was probing him, slowly sinking into his body, as Alex explored with his fingers. Ricky whimpered as Alex eased him open, not quite so gentle in his urgency.

Ricky remembered Kulain taking him, a mixture of pain and pleasure that had terrified him in its intensity. Alex would do *that* to him, would *take* him. He forgot exactly how much he had wanted Kulain in the end. How good it had been.

With a primal instinct of fear, he began to struggle.

Alex laughed softly, a predatory sound, and his grip tightened, suddenly sharp talons beading blood as he held his prey down. The tenderness he had felt only moments before was being consumed in the spiralling lust that was taking hold within him.

"You want it, little bitch. You know it's true!" he growled at Ricky. He could feel the younger man tremble. Laughing at the enjoyable struggles of the prey, he instinctively bit the warm flesh at the back of Ricky's neck as he had done before. More than a gesture, in some way he needed to do this. In fact they both did, for within moments, he felt Ricky still, momentary panic over, and begin to arch his back as the same curious instincts awoke inside him. Spreading his legs wider, tension disappearing as he surrendered to the *man* on top of him. Alex was asserting his right as alpha male by this. A biological instinct that was involuntary and accepted by both men.

Alex released Ricky, the younger man barely marked, since it took little force to subdue the younger man's exertions. Physical damage wasn't the point of the exercise. Agreeing on their respective places in the hierarchy of dominance was what it was all about. Alex sighed softly in satisfaction and felt Ricky relax against him, quiescent and accepting.

They were both in the grip of instincts now, far older than they could imagine.

In a single stroke, he buried himself deep within the younger man's body. It was more beguiling than he had ever dreamed it would be. The young cop was so very tight, so sweet a fuck that Alex didn't know how long he could revel in the depths of the warm body without exploding into him.

Ricky screamed when he was first taken, the last protest of a human as he became part of the demon hierarchy. Alex was huge, rigid as iron and as unyielding. It hurt to feel the other slide into him. It hurt to feel himself opening wide to his impressive lover's cock. There was no refusal possible. No part of him that didn't *crave* the discomfort and want more and more of his lover's shaft cramming inside him. For despite the pain, pleasure giving hormones, endorphins, were being released in vast quantities into his bloodstream, triggered by Alex's bite. Addictive as hell.

Ricky cried out incoherently, and began to pant heavily, sucking air into his lungs as his body began to move in time with Alex. Ricky was burning now, his body pushing demandingly against Alex, grinding his body against his lover's. Screaming. The sound of ecstasy and consummation.

He was behaving like a slut and he *loved* it. As if he was in heat. And indeed, the chemical signals his brain processed bore a close resemblance to that state.

In the end, neither of them lasted long. Ricky was too far out of control, and too inexperienced. And Alex was filled with too many pent-up desires for the younger man. They were burning out of control, Alex powering into the willing young man beneath him, Ricky panting, begging for it mindlessly.

They came almost simultaneously, Alex exploding into the younger man, even as Ricky erupted beneath him. Slowly, both sagged against each other, their exhaustion as much a product of their bodies chemical changes as from their exertions. Alex mumbled something sleepily to his lover, holding onto him tightly, his body half covering the younger man's and both of them slipped quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

********

Where was he? His brain seemed to be half-asleep this morning. Alex tried vainly to focus his thoughts. There was a warm body beneath his, and his head was resting on creamy flesh that smelled of sex and exertion. A familiar, satisfying scent. Idly, he let his tongue move in long strokes down the length of the other's back, tasting his partner. It was oddly satisfying and comforting. He felt his lover arch slightly into the touch, sighing, as he began to wake. Alex savoured the salt-sweet taste of his partner, unconscious of his own actions.

Fox?

He ran his hands across the smooth back, and heard a sleepy murmur from the other man. A soft sigh of satisfaction and contentment.

The voice wasn't Fox's familiar, beloved tones. It was Ricky! Full memories of the night before came flooding back. He couldn't blame anyone else this time. He had been aware of the consequences of touching the young cop. He just hadn't given a damn at the time. The younger man was such a erotically appealing piece of ass.

Shit!

Fox was going to kill him.

If he found out, that is........

*******

Ricky was woken from one of the most satisfying night's rest that he could ever remember. He felt *good.* All the sexual tension he had been carrying around with him for days was discharged. He remembered only too well how that had happened. And his body persisted in telling him how exceptionally satisfying it had been. He had slept with Alex Krycek! And though it had been pretty wild last night, he had to accept more than a little responsibility for what had happened. After all, his response to Alex had been quite enthusiastic, for the most part.

He just hadn't expected to enjoy himself so much, despite Alex's dominant behaviour. Why even now, he could feel the tiniest stirrings of desire beginning to wake in him. Alex cared about him. Enough to show him last night how good it could be between them.

Alex was still a pleasant weight covering part of his body, and right now, he didn't want to lose that contact. The reassurance Alex brought. Closer to him than anyone he could remember.

Of course it couldn't last forever. Alex stirred, and pushed away from him. Ricky rolled onto his back and stared at his lover. He smiled tentatively, not quite sure what to say to his first real male lover other than the frightening Kulain.

Alex wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, he was staring at a point over Ricky's shoulder. Tentatively, the younger man reached out a hand, needing some sort of affirmation. He was ignored. When Alex finally spoke, it was in a strangely harsh voice.

"You were just about the most pathetic fuck I've ever had!"

Ricky made a small, choking sound, his green eyes suddenly very wide and vulnerable looking. He drew back as far as he could, away from Alex.

"But you...... wanted....... That is..... Please..... Alex......"

Ricky began to shiver, looking more lost than ever. Then he seemed to gather his strength.

"You used me then. It was all a trick to get me into bed. You never really cared, did you?"

"Yeah Ricky. When you behave like a slut, what do you expect? I like a cheap thrill as much as the next man..... You might even have been fun for a couple of seconds. But did you really think you could replace Fox in my life? Never!"

Alex spat the words, knowing how devastating they were. Desperate to escape the pull he felt towards Ricky. The temptation to betray Fox.

"Please..." Ricky whispered. "You can have whatever you want from me." His eyes flickered downwards towards his lover's quiescent penis. If Alex still wanted a blowjob from him, he would even........

Alex's expression was set as if in stone. Cold and unresponsive. Rejecting Ricky utterly.

The younger man pulled on jeans and an old shirt. He moved slowly, like an old man. He listlessly stumbled out of the door, his thoughts in turmoil, desperately trying not to break down in front of Alex. It wasn't just being rejected as a lover. It was like something deeper in him had been betrayed. He should have fought Alex. Yelled at him. Told him to go to hell. Not offered himself body and soul. But somehow, none of it mattered anymore.

He would go away from this damn town. There was a place he would be welcomed, although it was not somewhere he had ever wanted to return to. A place he associated with feeling miserable, for he had hated his life there. But at least it was home, a place he would feel secure, in the arms of his "loving" family. Grabbing a bag, he stuffed a few meagre possessions into it, and headed for his car and the long drive south.

Damn all demons to hell.

********

It was one of the hardest things Alex Krycek had ever done. Lying like that to Ricky. Seeing the younger man's worshipful adoration turn to ashes. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, and the way he had flinched from Alex's harsh words. It was like shredding his own soul with tooth and claw.

He had to do it, didn't he?

Get rid of Ricky so that there would be nothing between him and Fox anymore. No temptation for Fox.

Alex caught himself in the lie. Who was he trying to deceive? The trouble was he was so very confused about his feelings, from the moment he had first felt the slut writhing delightfully under his hands and body. Like there was something else going on here apart from lust. Something instinctual that threatened to shake his world apart.

For he had *wanted* Ricky more than he had ever wanted *anyone* before. Even his beloved Fox. And his desires were so very dark and frightening. And it felt so very right. So very good.

This feeling wasn't love.

It was possession.

Ricky was *HIS.*

How was he going to face Fox?

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire XIV - Tangled Web  
by Megaera

DATE March 2000  
E-MAIL   
FEEDBACK Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere, but only if you enjoyed the story.  
RATING NC-17 Slash  
CONTENT WARNING M/K/Others  
SUMMARY Alex learns more about himself, Mulder discovers some of his secrets.

* * *

Dark Angel's Fire XIV  
Tangled Web  
by Megaera  


Once a bond has started to form between individuals, there follows an escalating series of bodily intimacies. The partners do not normally move straight from introduction to copulation except in the special case of prostitution. The preliminaries provide time for careful judgements to be made, which may be hard to form once the massive shared emotional impact of double orgasm has been experienced.  
                 Manwatching - Desmond Morris

******   
******

"What the hell is that?" Mulder demanded. Alex flushed in annoyance, and pretended to ignore the question. Sean was grinning at both of them, reclining on the bed, and Mulder sat in a deep armchair in one corner of the room. His leg was propped up carefully in front of him, and would probably take at least a week to heal even with his accelerated metabolism.

Kulain wrinkled his nose in revulsion at the extremely strange odour that was wafting in his direction. Alex smelled as though he had been doused in after-shave. The smell had hit all three of Alex's companions as soon as they walked through the door of the hotel room. Kulain frowned. He much preferred the natural scent of a male's body, and the effect of the stuff was such that he could not smell Alex's natural scent at all.

"It was just something the hotel provided," Alex said in annoyance. "And anyway, I like it!" "Yeah, really! It smells cheap!" Mulder retorted. "Why don't you take a shower before you come to bed tonight!"

Alex tried hard to hide his relief. In truth, he had sprayed the stuff on only seconds before his companions had entered the room. The only thing he could think of to hide the distinctive smell of Ricky and the sex they had shared. A scent that he knew still clung to his skin. A scent he also knew Kulain and the others would easily detect. The pungent aftershave had been a convenient though repulsive way of hiding the truth about last night. Fortunately, the room had been promptly serviced this morning, so at least there would be no betraying stains on the sheets!

As he showered, he sighed in relief. The stuff had been a penance all by itself. But at least he seemed to have got away with it. He forced himself to ignore the pang of guilt he felt at the way he had used and discarded Ricky. The little slut.... Hoodwinking Kulain in particular was a nightmare. He had been lucky!

Whether he could rely on Ricky to keep quiet though. That was a different matter. It was however probable that Ricky wanted to keep their liason quiet as much as he did.

*******

Kulain frowned. He had expected Ricky Caruso to be waiting for him, alongside Alex. It was about time he paid his latest pretty conquest some attention. Ricky had been so long without sex that the younger man must be incredibly frustrated by now Very ripe for the taking in fact. Kulain had been looking forward to their next encounter for a long time. The thought had been preoccupying him delightfully all day. 

Ricky had not been in the hotel room. 

In fact, he wasn't anywhere within range of Kulain's senses.

Kulain could understand his naive little conquest being scared to come near him. But Alex was behaving oddly too. The strangeness of smothering himself in an awful human scent, though he knew how sensitive Kulain's powers of smell were. And the way he kept glancing at Kulain when he thought his big lover wasn't watching.

Kulain couldn't help feeling suspicious. What was Alex up to? And how was Ricky involved? The more he thought about it, the more certain Kulain became that Alex was hiding something. What scent was Alex trying to hide? One particularly disturbing possibility came to mind. Alex and Ricky!

The thought of those two in each others arms was both annoying and arousing. What an amusingly sly tactic. Kulain felt a degree of pride, despite his irritation. He was inhumanly patient. Alex would sooner or later betray his secret. Few humans could deceive Kulain for long. And if what he suspected was true, Alex would find himself in *deep* trouble.

That too had delightful possibilities.

******

Ricky Caruso had traveled all night, driving without stopping, desperate to put as much distance as possible between himself and the demons he feared. As afraid of the terrors of his own mind as of Alex and Kulain. His father had obtained a job in New Orleans recently, as a caretaker for one of those big old ante-bellum mansion houses, and his mother was acting as housekeeper. Since his retirement from the military, Ricky's father had found jobs thin on the ground. at least this position paid well.

 On the journey south, Ricky replayed those last few moments with Alex over and over again in his head. Alex had utterly rejected him. There was no doubt about it. No possibility of error. Alex didn't want him any more. He was used then discarded. And no one was ever going to do that to him again!

If only being used hadn't felt so damn good.

He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face as he drove.

******

Kulain had expected some competition sooner or later. His rivals saw humanity as ripe for the taking, and they were all too eager to capitalize on the opportunity Kulain had provided by opening the way to Earth. Human and demons were on a collision course, despite all his efforts to avoid it. Humans would have to adapt or die. And demons would have to learn moderation or face his wrath.

His latest rival had claimed territory in New Orleans, and three months ago, Kulain had allowed the ingression. He didn't trust Kyrenn, but the other demon respected his power, and would take care to act with restraint.

 Kyrenn was deferential enough to offer homage to Kulain. If Kulain was forced by his peers to allow others of his kind onto American soil, Kyrenn was a good choice.

*******

A small amount of research had soon established the whereabouts of his latest pretty conquest. Ricky had headed south, away from the scene of his recent adventures, and had gone to stay with his family in New Orleans. Soon he would begin to feel the effects of what Kulain had done to him. His body would begin to alter, and his behaviour patterns change as the demon infection invaded and colonised his cells. If that happened while he was in the city, Ricky could be in trouble. Ricky would be regarded as an interloper, trespassing on Kyrenn's territory. Fair game, at least until it was made clear who he *belonged* to..

So he must negotiate with Kyrenn to safeguard Ricky

The problems his pretty humans brought him. Alex was just as challenging; no doubt keeping him in his place would be an exquisite experience. And Mulder was in for a few surprises when he found out what Alex had been doing. 

Kulain began to laugh.

******

Fox Mulder was in fact perplexed. It hadn't taken them long to get back to Washington. And since he had hurt his leg, Alex had been perfectly solicitous. Mulder couldn't fault his behaviour. He did errands for his lover without hesitation or complaint. There was just something distant and preoccupied about him.

 Mulder guessed that Alex still had a problem with Mulder's behaviour in the little town. Mulder really hadn't meant to let his desires get the better of him. But that young cop had just been *so* lush and desirable that he hadn't been able to resist a couple of hot kisses. It had nearly turned into something more intimate. But having seen how negatively Alex had reacted to Ricky, Mulder was glad now that he hadn't had sex with the cop. Though it was obvious that Kulain had. 

He had never really established how much Alex knew about his little indiscretions, but he had a gut feeling that Alex was aware of his desires. He had wanted to pound his way into the attractive younger man, and make Ricky cry out his name. It was slightly disturbing, for he had never suspected such dark desires within himself.

 He forced the thought out of his mind. He was committed to his relationship with Alex. He wouldn't jeopardise what he had with Alex for all the world. Not ever. If he was going to develop this sort of need, then he would talk it over with Sean, see how *he* felt about a little harmless role play.....

*******

Alex wasn't really preoccupied. Not in the way that Mulder thought. Certainly the green-eyed man thought often of Ricky Caruso and recent events. But what Mulder had done wasn't uppermost in his mind, though Alex supposed that his problems had started there. His jealousy had begun when he saw Mulder and Ricky together.

 But when had he started to desire Ricky? Or was it that he desired the particular type of aggressive sex that had been on offer. The younger man had almost invited it. Those lush lips and that tight ass.... , begging for his hard cock inside them. 

His problem was that he wondered if the proud Mulder would feel as good, sprawled on his hands and knees, begging for it. It frightened him, what he wanted to do. Though he would never hurt Fox, he had such strange urges to top Mulder and ride him into exhaustion, to show him who was in charge......

He had kept away from his lover when he realised what was happening to him. In fact, he hadn't slept with anyone since Ricky! 

So now, to add to his problems, he was as horny as hell.

*******

Ricky's father looked twenty years older. That was the young man's first thought as he was welcomed in the hallway of the old house.. He had never really seen the strict and domineering sergeant of Marines as old before. But something seemed to have shriveled in the elder Caruso, in the year since they had last met.

Ricky had always had to fight to get his way throughout his life, and had clashed many times with the old man. But now there was an almost pathetic air about John Caruso that made Ricky feel a stab of guilt, though he hadn't done anything wrong.

When had his father become so very cowed and broken?

Ricky automatically hugged the old man, feeling as he did so, the frailness of his father's thin body. He cast a worried glance as he did so at his younger sister, who was unexpectedly present here. They would have to talk later, for something was very wrong here 

Madaleine was nineteen and only moderately pretty. But she had a sweet nature and a lot of common sense. So sometimes it seemed that she was the elder by several years. And she was very independent, a by-product of growing up without their mother, who had died when Ricky was barely in his teens.

"Well! What have we here? A pretty new face?"

Ricky took an instant dislike to the owner of the arrogant voice, before he even turned to face him. A young man lounged over the balcony on the floor above them, accompanied by three leering male companions. All were smirking at him, and one blew Ricky a kiss and made a vaguely obscene gesture with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Villiers. Can I get you anything?" Ricky's father sounded fearful.

"Only the name of your delicious companion!" Villiers smirked. 

"This is my son...... Ricky....." The old man said uncertainly.

"Well, if he wants to earn himself fifty bucks, send him up. I'm sure we can find him some..... hard...... jobs to take care of....." 

Laughing raucously, they disappeared from view.

Ricky slowly unclenched his fists, growling unconsciously under his breath.

"Ignore them, Ricky," Madaleine said. "Please. We can't afford to offend them. The family pays a good salary."

"All right," Ricky agreed. "But who are they?"

"The Villiers family have owned this house for two hundred years. But the younger members of the family run wild. Drugs, fast cars and gambling. Not to mention a cruel streak a mile wide."

Ricky nodded. "Consider me warned. I'll keep out of their way."

Madaleine reached for his and squeezed it. "I knew you'd understand. Come on, I've got a room fixed up for you in the west wing. Very quiet and out of the way." She gave him directions. "You know Ricky, you really ought to cut your nails....."

********

Mulder was so pleased with himself. Sean had agreed immediately to a small deception, his imagination captured by the thought of the games Mulder had in mind. Alex was going to get such a delicious surprise tonight. And Kulain wouldn't be there to interfere, having disappeared somewhere, muttering about negotiations. It sounded *so* boring. 

Mulder and Sean intended to catch Alex unawares and give him the most spectacular fuck they were capable of. Mulder hoped it would go some way towards making up for the Ricky fiasco. And as an additional bonus, he would have the most beautiful man he had ever known trapped beneath him, writhing in sweet ecstasy. Mulder whined softly to himself, and kneaded the already prominent bulge in his pants. He hadn't quite dared to ask Alex to get on his hands and knees for him. Not when Alex was obviously so annoyed with him. But with Sean's help and the old ploy of a honey trap.....

He restrained himself with an effort, and quickly undressed. It wouldn't do to spoil the evening by spending himself so quickly. He would need all of his stamina to keep Alex happy tonight. He heard Alex coming towards them and stepped into concealment quickly, giving Sean a brief nod to signal his readiness.

*******

Alex stared at the sight that confronted him, unexpected, but nonetheless delightful. Sean was at his most coquettish, lying stretched out before Alex on the bed, totally naked, and legs spread wide. His hand was sliding up and down his rapidly elevating erection. Newly moistened lips parted and Sean practically purred at him.......

"I want you, Alex! Please...." Sean attempted to look needy, but somehow appeared sluttish too. "You feel so good inside me....."

Alex growled softly and sleek as a panther, moved towards the younger man. He flung aside his clothes and hungrily pulled Sean towards him, kissing the lush lips fiercely. He heard Sean gasp as his breath was taken away by the force of Alex's mouth against his. 

Alex was ecstatic. Just what he needed at the moment. A quick, hard fuck and an all too willing bed-partner, who would love whatever Alex had in mind. Sean loved being beneath him. And Alex knew how to make him so hot he would howl like a bitch in heat.

Pity he daren't make Fox do the same. That would be a fantasy come true. And somehow the thought made him feel so strong and powerful. And oddly protective. His Fox would lie in his arms and surrender himself, and Alex would keep him safe and happy..... Sean too......

He plunged between warm thighs, to find Sean already slick and ready for him. So that within moments, he was buried hilt deep inside the firm body and Sean was very vocally expressing his appreciation. 

He felt Sean's muscular legs lift and the younger man's feet hooked round Alex's thighs, holding him down. Pulling him deep inside. The feel of Sean writhing beneath him was so good. And Sean's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to the triumphant Alex, as Alex used his body.

Fox Mulder was transfixed by the sight of Alex pounding into Sean. The pale, round globes of his firm ass moving up and down enticingly. Mulder bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping. He could feel his balls beginning to ache as he tried to restrain the urge to masturbate. Then Sean signaled him with a nod, and tightened his grip on Alex.

Mulder lunged forward, and before Alex could react, he was pinned beneath Mulder, unable to move away because of Sean's restraint.

"Gotcha!" Mulder crowed triumphantly, holding Alex down firmly when he started to struggle. "You're going to enjoy this if we have to tie you down to do it.....!"

"Get off me!" Alex snarled. The feel of Mulder on top of him was absolutely wrong. He bucked desperately, trying to get free. But the two of them together were too strong! And though he could have clawed his way free, he would never have hurt either of them.

Mulder nuzzled the back of his neck. Nipped the skin gently between his teeth.

The observant Mulder had noticed only recently how Kulain got his wicked way with Alex. That Alex had a particularly sensitive place on the back of his neck that Kulain loved to bite. And that Alex would always surrender himself totally at that point, and let Kulain fuck him senseless. No matter how wayward he had been beforehand. It was worth a try......

Alex couldn't help it, though he wailed in protest. In the throes of instincts so deep they didn't have a name, he yielded to Fox, spreading his legs and offering his ass.

"That's it baby, " Mulder whispered soothingly. "You know how good I make you feel."

And it was true. Caught between Sean and Fox, the two of them doing their best to drive him out of his mind, he proceeded to have several of the most spectacular orgasms he had experienced in a long time. Despite his protesting moans. 

Fox was so very good to him.

But Fox had been dominant. Taken him. Brought him to climax by slowly fucking his brains out, aided and abetted by the sly Sean. Fox had made him feel *so* good. 

It was just that *he* should have been on top!

*******

Kulain headed for New Orleans. The luscious Ricky needed to be brought to heel before he got into deep trouble. He would be starting to change now, body and mind altering as the demon in him awoke. 

Young demon-kin were vulnerable. Unable to defend themselves adequately and easily taken by more powerful demons. Those demons would soon scent that he was no longer human. And challenge him to fight, since he was not of their bloodline.

Kulain would not allow his sweet Ricky to be ripped to shreds, so he would have to persuade the young man to accept him.

An interesting challenge.

*******

Ricky stormed into the privacy of his room. That arrogant son of a bitch! If it hadn't been for the fact that his father needed this job, he would have decked the young fool there and then. Those friends of his though, they were another matter. Some instinct warned him that they were more than they seemed. Much more. They were *dangerous* in a way he recognised somehow. And the way they had looked at him...... As though fresh meat was on the menu. He shivered involuntarily.

"Cold, little one?" The dark figure inquired, standing just inside the doorway. Ricky gasped, and shrank back away from his unexpected visitor. Kulain stood, naked and magnificent, in the shadows. Ricky glanced down, involuntarily, towards the dusky length of Kulain's quiescent sex. He whimpered in fear, intimidated by what he saw. Then he made a break for the door. Kulain was faster, and blocked his escape route.

"You're afraid of me Ricky. I can understand that." The demon purred, keeping his claws retracted and he maintained a totally human appearance, despite the fact that what he really wanted to do was plunge into the human, take him and bind him close in mind and body. It was hard to rein in his desire, when he could so easily capture Ricky in his arms. In fact, the human's desire to flee was quite an erotic stimulus.

"You belong to me Ricky. Now and forever," Kulain explained softly. "From the moment we met....." "No!" The human gathered his shredded wits together. "I'd rather die. You may as well kill me now! I'll never let you touch me again......."

The strong jaw tilted upwards stubbornly, and the green eyes blazed in defiance. Kulain sighed. The feisty young human was certainly proving his courage. His scent was a heady mixture of fright and a desire he couldn't quite hide. Oh yes, quite the wanton little beauty.

His pretty Ricky *wanted* to be taken, despite all his meaningless protests. Kulain smiled. "You're very naive." Kulain said. It wasn't what Ricky had expected him to say, and Kulain realised that the young cop genuinely expected to die. He was blocking out of his mind all of his deepest desires. "A lesson, little one."

Ricky tensed, prepared to defend himself unto death. Kulain smiled slyly. He felt arousal sweep over him as he and Ricky confronted each other. He didn't fight it, and felt his body stir. Pheromones began to be manufactured in the cells of his body, centering on the erogenous zones of his body where their cells clustered thickest.

He sensed Ricky's breath quicken, and saw the human's pupils enlarge as his body began to react unconsciously to this new stimulus. Ricky shifted his stance, reflexively spreading his legs a little. The lush lips parted, and Kulain saw Ricky's tongue slip out to moisten his lips.

"Do you really hate me so much, little one?"

"Huh?"

Dazed, the young man stared uncomprehending at his big companion. Why had he never realised before how strong and muscular Kulain appeared.......

He found himself staring intently at Kulain's tumescent sexual organ, that had filled and thickened noticeably in the last few moments.

He moved closer, a step at a time, drawn to the demon as if by a magnet. He didn't even remember moving. Just that suddenly he was within Kulain's personal space, close enough to feel the heat radiating off the other's body. A long taloned hand stroked down the side of his face, and he leaned into the touch like a cat. Kulain smiled. He had Ricky now, so gently captured, and in thrall to his body. Ricky would do *whatever* he desired.

Time to find out how exceptional his pretty conquest really was. Their first encounter had been less than ideal. Ricky had not been able to free himself from his own inhibitions. But now his body was adapting itself to the touch of demons. Learning of the pleasures to be found from yielding to one more powerful and more experienced. Kulain planned to gently initiate his lover into undreamed of pleasures. He noticed that Ricky couldn't seem to take his green eyes off the erection the demon sported, and a surge of anticipation made a drop of fluid gleam at its tip. 

"You'll be more comfortable if you kneel, my sweet......" 

Ricky sank automatically to his knees and found Kulain's cock within inches of his face. For a moment, confusion showed in his eyes. Kulain gently nudged his head down. And Ricky's inhibitions disappeared. He began to nuzzle the glistening head, licking and swallowing the droplets of precum that gathered there. 

Kulain sighed in pleasure, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of a sleek, pink tongue lapping the exquisitely sensitive length of his erection. Kulain made a sound of encouragement, and Ricky hesitantly tried to take him in deeper. Wanting to please, though he would deny the impulse later. His sweet mouth felt so good. 

Though his enthusiasm for the act was delightful, the beautiful human was lamentably unskilled. Unable to take in Kulain's full length. Still, the thought of teaching him was pleasurable enough to send Kulain over the edge. Ricky gasped, as his mouth was filled with his lover's seed, then swallowed it.

A small trickle threaded its way down from the corner of his mouth, making Ricky look so delightfully wanton that Kulain couldn't resist the urge to pull him into his strong arms and kiss it away.

He could taste himself on the lush pink lips.

He released Ricky and sank back into a large armchair that stood in the corner of the room. Ricky's eyes tracked the demon's every move.

"Undress yourself for me, my sweet......" Kulain instructed. He watched as the human began to unbutton his shirt, and felt his body once more begin to react as the garment was slowly slipped down across pale skin, baring the prize of hardened nipples to his gaze. So responsive, this one. The human's clothes pooled around him as he undressed, and Kulain was once more ready to take him by the time Ricky stepped away from them. His erection was, if anything, even more prominent than before. Ricky too was sporting a substantial erection, and his flushed face looked adorable. Reddened skin in humans was such a sexual trigger. Cock, nipples and mouth all sending their own signals to a sexual partner. A sign that their owner wanted to be fucked until he was screaming in ecstasy.

Kulain intended to oblige.

He spread his legs and beckoned to Ricky. He was pleased to note that the human came to him unhesitatingly. Ricky came close, and stood before him, Kulain caught hold of the slender hips and for a moment their bodies pressed together, erections rubbing close. Ricky gave a little moan and tried to rub himself closer.

"No, pretty one. Put your arms around me and sit on my lap...... That's it. Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you feel so good now."

Kulain guided the luscious human, gently, to wrap his legs around the demon's waist, and lower himself slowly onto his big erection. Talons retracted, the demon's fingers carefully worked the human's tight ass open, enjoying the way Ricky groaned and tightened his legs around the demon's waist as he tried to hurry Kulain.

No. This would be done to Kulain's timetable. Slow and easy. Ricky wasn't going to wake up tomorrow when his lesson was over with a painfully sore body as a palpable reminder of his indiscretion. This would be wholly pleasurable for him. So Kulain ignored the increasingly frantic sounds the human was making, and took his time preparing Ricky. 

Finally he was ready. Kulain began to work his large erection into Ricky's tight ass. The human sighed, and sank down onto it with a small whine of satisfaction. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kulain's neck and began to move his body slowly up and down on his lover's big cock, breathing in small gasping breaths as he was repeatedly filled and emptied.

Kulain made small co-operative movements from time to time, but Ricky was essentially fucking himself on Kulain's upraised cock, as Kulain's arms formed a supportive circle around him. Ricky was getting close now, sobbing with effort, bathed in perspiration and moving wildly, increasingly uncoordinated, until finally he exploded with a yell, writhing and screaming as he came. Kulain groaned as he felt the human's body pulse around him, and only a superhuman effort prevented him from coming too. But the whimper that Ricky gave as he felt the rocky hardness still inside him was utterly delicious. And as demon hands began to stroke his so-sensitive cock into wakefulness again the human began to whine continuously.

He would learn how hard he would have to work to satisfy his master. At least four times more tonight. 

Kulain brought a finger to his mouth, covered with Ricky's semen, and licked it off, learning the taste of his property. The lovely Ricky was already starting to beg........ Ricky was indeed magnificent.

******

Warmth. Enfolding him. Beneath him. Strong, secure, and safe.

Ricky nestled sleepily into the warmth. He had woken in a *good* place this morning. Not like the lonely nightmares of his recent past, when he had woken with tears still wet on his face, feeling so alone and abandoned. His body felt good too, with a kind of warm satisfaction that came from vigorous sexual activity the night before. 

Mmmmm. Last night had been exceptional. He could remember the heady feelings that had come with orgasm.

Many orgasms.

Long fingers stroked his hair, as he dreamily relived the night before. Odd that he couldn't quite remember exactly who he had been with.....

"Finally awake, little one?" The deep, sensuous and totally familiar voice of Kulain. "You exhausted yourself last night. And I might add that you were quite exceptional!"

Ricky came fully awake and stared in guilty horror at his bedpartner, and Kulain's welcoming smile became remarkably wicked. 

"I told you that you belonged to me, little one!" he said softly.

For a moment, Kulain thought that Ricky was about to give in and accept him. then the green eyes flashed fire and the young man swung a fist in a vain attempt to hit the demon. Kulain blocked the blow effortlessly. 

"Bastard!" Ricky hissed, and Kulain watched with barely concealed amusement as his feisty conquest stormed out. It hadn't escaped his notice that the young man's nails had been long and sharp enough to scratch him last night.

Life was so entertaining at the moment!

*******

******  
Those animals which acquire habits of mutual aid are undoubtedly the fittest. They have more chances to survive, and they attain the highest development of intelligence and bodily organisation.  
                          P Kropotkin (1902)   
*****

Mulder sighed. In the two days since he and Sean had tricked Alex into bed, his beloved Alex had been sullen and moody, and generally insufferable. The green eyed man had glared at Fox whenever an opportunity presented itself, and was often to be seen pouting resentfully at Sean.

If he had known it was going to cause this much trouble, Mulder probably wouldn't have bothered. Then again, maybe he would. Alex had been spectacular in bed, and those little sounds of surrender he had made.... 

It had never been better. Alex's body was so perfect when stretched beneath him. If only he would relax and not take life so seriously. The sound of his mobile phone interrupted his train of thought.

It was AD Skinner.

"Mulder. I have a request to make. I know you don't take on many cases these days, but this one might interest you. And I'll consider it a personal favour if you can help me out..."

That wasn't like Skinner. The man almost sounded as if he was pleading. And when had Skinner ever begged *him* for something?

"Mulder, I need someone who's had experience on the X files..... There's a case my people are working on that has some unusual aspects to it..... I... er..." Skinner sounded nervous, as if he was sure he wouldn't be believed. "We thought it was a routine drug trafficking case, one of those new designer drugs we've been having so much trouble with, but something strange happened during our surveillance operation. Now you have to understand, three reliable witnesses saw this....."

"You!" Mulder said with sudden conviction.

"Well.... yes, The man we wanted was involved in an old case of mine years ago. Call it unfinished business."

"What did you see?" Mulder asked, trying to keep his voice level, despite the fact that he was grinning widely.

"I don't know." Skinner admitted. "I think it was..... an alien! Smallish, with grey skin. Whatever it was, it was acting in concert with the drug dealers. I don't like to think abut why......"

"You want me to join your operation?" Mulder asked. 

The relief was evident from his former boss's voice as Skinner arranged a time and place for them to meet the next day. And Mulder savoured the feeling of being wanted for his experience and competence, something he had lately felt infrequently.

******

Ricky Caruso was angry with himself. Sitting in the big old kitchen of the old house, he felt as if he had nowhere left to run to. There was no place he could flee that would be out of reach of Kulain. The demon wanted things from him that he wasn't prepared to give. 

Alex had wanted the same thing.

Why was he so appealing to the wrong sort of guy? Even walking down the stairs this morning had been hazardous to his virtue. One of the young men who had catcalled to him yesterday had passed him by, and had turned to watch him descend. He had been acutely aware of those eyes watching his ass. 

But he was so determined not to show any reaction that he didn't notice the expression of puzzlement that crossed the other man's face, the slight wrinkling of his nose and the frown that developed.

Or the sudden narrowing of the observer's inhumanly slitted pupils.

********

Kyrenn had established himself on an island in the Mississippi bayous, close to New Orleans. In fact, the old plantation house he had taken over had a long and turbulent supernatural history. It was even rumoured to have hosted gatherings of the famous voodoo priestess, Marie Laveau. Isolated, in other words. Far enough out of the city that Kyrenn could guarantee his own privacy. Of course, the demon would have an excellent spy network in place by now. He was a demon of lesser power than Kulain, so he placed a great reliance on gathering information. There would be informers in every level of New Orleans society by now, from the gathering places of the rich and famous, to the above ground cemeteries that had such a sinister reputation among visitors to the city.

Kyrenn was a sensualist, far more than Kulain was. He lied to surround himself with beautiful humans, and he particularly enjoyed the sycophantic attentions of admirers. Above all, he enjoyed physical pleasures and had spread his favours far and wide. In the few months since his arrival, his sexual partners could be numbered in the hundreds. All of them now demon-kin, infected with Kyrenn's genes and loyal to their master. New Orleans was his.

Kulain strode up to the great old doorway of the mansion house. He could have materialised himself directly before Kyrenn, but politeness dictated that he show honour to the other demon before his minions. Though an appearance of equality would be far from the truth, it was still necessary in order to gain the slimy little toad's co-operation.

He was taken into a large reception room, by a minion. Half a dozen attractive young men and women were seated around the room, ready to serve Kyrenn's every desire. Interestingly, the women were all tall, slender and exceptionally beautiful, whilst the men were all strong and virile specimens. They made a startling contrast to their leader.

Kyrenn sat in a prominent position at the head of the room. He was a small, wizened gnome-like creature with startling, violet eyes and in his human guise, a complete absence of hair. At four feet tall, he looked ridiculous in comparison with his current 6 foot tall blonde beauty, who sat on his lap and was giggling and petting his master's smooth pate. By all accounts though, there was nothing diminutive about the size of Kyrenn's sexual organs.

As soon as Kyrenn saw Kulain, he stood and came forward, the blonde human male slithering onto his butt, at Kyrenn's feet. Kulain made a desperate effort not to laugh, and greeted the little demon as if he was a long lost brother. It as obvious that Kyrenn was greatly flattered by the attentions of the powerful Kulain. He was even hospitable enough to offer Kulain a couple of minions to see to his physical needs, should the Demonlord feel the need to spill his seed. Two beautiful humans, a male and a female. Hmmm. it had been a long time since he had considered a female sexual partner. Though he had amused himself with their softly curving bodies in the past, it just didn't appeal to him at the moment. Not nearly as arousing as his pretty males. 

Kulain smiled, and began the long process of negotiation. Sitting in luxury with a ready supply of subservient humans. The things he would do to safeguard his humans! 

******

Ricky needed to think So it seemed natural somehow to walk and see some of the sights of this famous city. The mighty Mississippi with its tourist infested riverboats, the wealthy mansions whose foundations were built using the money gained from slave trading, the above ground cemeteries built when the bodies of the long dead started popping out of the ground during periods of flooding. A beautiful and fascinating city, which wasn't without its conventional dangers. Despite the self-confidence he had developed as a cop, Ricky was careful on the streets, and avoided any area that appeared deserted. There were places round here that had a bad reputation for street robberies. Despite his recent experiences, the idea of a supernatural threat never entered his thoughts.

His father and Madaleine had both carefully refrained from asking him what the problem was, but both of them must know something was wrong. The simple fact that he was visiting them told him that. When had he ever been close to them? That was an easy question to answer Never! It must be obvious that he was running away from something. 

He sank down onto a conveniently placed seat that had been placed in a scenic spot near the river, and stared vacantly at the pedestrian traffic nearby His eyes were momentarily drawn to a tall, dark-haired man who jogged past, a small, blonde woman at his side. The guy reminded him once again of his problem. The reality he was forced to face, though he had tried to deny it. He liked men. He liked the way his body felt beneath Alex or Kulain. He loved to be held in strong arms and surrender himself to their protective embrace. 

For most of his life he had been living in a dream state, and the first caress that Kulain had given him had woken a previously unsuspected heat in his body. He feared it and craved it in equal measure. But Kulain wasn't even human. 

What option did he have? Kulain wanted him. It wasn't easy to refuse him. And Alex..... that fascinating, wonderful man, who ignited such passion within him.... Alex didn't want him. Damn him to hell for the heartbreak he had caused. Damn them both!

He walked along the street, heading back towards the French Quarter of the city. It was mid-afternoon by now. He had spent hours in the hot and humid weather, and he was growing tired. It seemed too that most of the tourists and locals were taking a siesta. There were only half a dozen people visible to him. Oddly, one of them looked like that guy he had seen earlier, the dark-haired man in the blue track suit. Puzzled, Ricky paused to study him. Maybe he was just getting paranoid?

The man sensed Ricky's scrutiny. He stopped and turned to stare at the younger man. There was something familiar about him.......

The man had been one of Duncan Villiers obnoxious friends! Ricky was sure he was one of the men he had seen the night before. This guy hadn't spoken to him though, just hung back in the shadows and watched Ricky. Like he was watching now, in fact.

This was crazy. Surely Villier's friend wasn't following him. The sound was so unexpected that Ricky felt a chill roll down his spine. And as the other man walked towards him, the young cop's unease increased. He decided that he didn't particularly want to have a confrontation. He turned to leave. Every single one of the half a dozen other people in the street was watching him. And they all were smiling in that unpleasant, almost anticipatory way, as they closed in on him.

With a gasp of terror, Ricky took off, running, trying to get past them. There were too many of them. And even as something connected with stunning force against the back of his head, he realised that they all displayed demonically glowing eyes.

*******

Kulain and Kyrenn had reached an important point in their negotiations. Kyrenn was about to accede to all of Kulain's demands, in return for the small concession of the right to hunt in Tennessee. Since he had never been there, and planned to avoid the country music capital of the world for all eternity, Kulain regarded it as a good bargain.

They were interrupted by a group of young men who came racing in, to kneel before Kyrenn. They were excited and keen to tell their master the news. 

They had captured an interloper on their territory. Kulain knew immediately who it was. With his luck, it could be no one else.

 Ricky.

******

Ricky moaned and tried to raise his head. What the hell had happened to him? Those sons of bitches had ambushed him, and then something had hit him on the back of the head, and that was the last thing he remembered. Until he woke up with a headache, face down on a lushly carpeted floor, unexpectedly naked. Maybe he was even in Villier's own mansion house. With a groan he moved, trying to push himself up onto hands and knees. 

"No, worm! Stay on the floor, where you belong!"

Ricky recognised the voice. It was Duncan Villiers. That bastard had gone too far this time! Ricky snarled, and tried to stand. Duncan's foot pressed painfully in the centre of his back, forcing him to the floor again. 

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Ricky snarled. He felt a surge of rage, and without thinking, he was extending claws, lunging forward, trying to escape his tormentor. A boot in the ribs drove all the breath from him, and he fell back, gasping.

"Little demon-whore thinks it's brave!" Duncan laughed. 

At least a dozen other voices, male and female, joined his mocking chuckle. Dizzily, Ricky tried to focus, and saw a crowd of people surrounding him. No, not people. Not with those terrible, inhuman violet eyes. Demons. They were surrounding him, and all displayed avid, lustful expressions. It was then that he started to feel intensely afraid.

"Your kind aren't welcome here. This is our territory. You're going to be taught a lesson, worm!"

"Look. You've got the wrong man. I don't have anything to do with demons....." Ricky protested vainly. 

"You only have to do it once with a demon, fool! Then you're marked forever....!" Villiers chuckled. "Shall I show you?"

Ricky realised his danger too late. Two of them grabbed his arms then Duncan Villiers was astride him, biting at the back of his neck hard enough to draw blood. Ricky screamed in pain.

Then came the terrible betrayal of his body. His hips were lifting, legs spreading themselves unbidden. He couldn't help himself, though he tried so hard not to submit. Villiers was whispering obscenities in his ear, promises of what he was going to do, and how his friends were going to take their turns afterwards. And all the while Ricky was unable to stop himself moaning and offering himself, wanting it. Wanting the hardness of Villiers cock in his ass. Wanting to be mounted and spread open. Hating the unstoppable instincts that made him yield to the male behind him. Grovelling humiliatingly. 

He tried to shut out what was happening to him. The way he was acting the whore for them, unable to deny the instincts that Villiers controlled. The throbbing hardness between his legs.

 Ricky felt tears rolling down his face. To his eternal shame he began to beg, though he was no longer sure what for.

"That's it baby! Open up for me!" Villiers was touching him, readying him.........

"Alex......" Ricky was unaware of the tiny pleading whisper.

Another observer heard it, and almost imperceptibly sighed.

Ricky heard a peculiar strangled squawk, and the weight disappeared from his body. Something sodden and wet thudded to the floor next to him. Turning his head slightly, Ricky found himself staring into the sightless eyes of Villiers decapitated head.

"Mine, I think!" A familiar voice purred. 

Strong arms lifted him, and he clung to the well-known body, not wanting to let go. He felt himself lifted and swept elsewhere and just held on to Kulain, eyes tightly closed, his hands clutching so tightly that they hurt.

There was finally stillness, and he found that he was sitting on Kulain's knee, leaning against that strong chest. He was dimly aware, through the dizziness in his head, that there were others nearby. His body was still aching with need, and his quivering cock was throbbing. He whimpered in anguish and tried to hide his head against Kulain's shoulder. There was only instinct now. The urge to huddle close to the being who was master of his body and soul, and yield up all responsibility to Kulain.

"It's alright, little one. You're safe." Kulain was distantly murmuring reassurance. Ricky moaned pleadingly. "Soon, baby. I'll make you feel better soon."

*****

Kyrenn looked envious. Kulain could understand that. Shivering with longing, clinging to Kulain, Ricky was the essence of all that demons found attractive. Beautiful, responsive, slightly vulnerable in appearance, Ricky was delightful. And of course, when he and Kyrenn had interrupted the smaller demon's minions in their attack, they had been given the arousing sight of the human on his hands and knees, offering himself.

Kyrenn had not taken his eyes off Ricky since then. Perhaps it would be amusing to give him a show. Kulain could feel Ricky wriggling slightly on his lap, trying to ease the discomfort of his swollen cock. The young man wasn't really aware of what he was doing, the lust chemicals in his bloodstream were still dictating his behaviour. However, he was now beginning to bond to Kulain rather than to the usurper, Alex. The more often Kulain reasserted his claim over Ricky's fine ass, the more dependant the pretty young man would become.

Kulain had a delicious lapful of warm human and he was demon enough to relish the advantage he had, however dishonourable it was. He gathered Ricky close, and gently gripped the young cop's swollen cock. Ricky moaned and bit his lower lip, his head rolling back to rest on Kulain's shoulder. Kulain grasped his prize tightly at the base, feeling it become even harder in his hand as Ricky stopped fighting his feelings and yielded up control of his body completely. He could feel the blood moving beneath the warm skin, and the veins standing proud. He drew his hand along the hard length until his fist gripped it just below the head. Already, drops of gleaming fluid were gathering on its tip. Tightening his fist slightly brought a moan and made the head stand proud. Ricky muttered incoherently and his head thrashed about a little.

Kyrenn was staring hypnotically at the dewdrops of fluid precum that formed as Kulain pumped Ricky towards climax. A light tease, swirling the engorged head of his pet cop's penis with slightly extended clawtips rapidly brought Ricky to the edge. Kulain palmed the head and with a sharp cry, Ricky exploded into the palm of Kulain's hand. The young cop sagged against Kulain, barely conscious, his mind and body totally exhausted.

 Kulain smirked at Kyrenn, and deliberately raised his hand to his mouth, licking the human's seed off his hand with relish. Kyrenn moaned in envy and Kulain laughed as the squat demon hurriedly departed in search of a human or three to quench the fire in his balls.

Not a bad idea actually. A tasty mouthful was not fully satisfying. But plunging into Ricky's unresisting body had a certain appeal. Not an honourable course of action, and certainly not a wild ride with a pretty human bouncing up and down for an hour or two on his rock hard cock. A pleasant fantasy, but hardly reality.

His own balls were beginning to throb, and he could feel the tightness behind his eyes that signalled irritability and the desire to commit carnage. 

No, though Ricky was sleepy and lethargic, his firmly rounded ass would certainly serve to sate Kulain's lusts. And leaving his semen to gel within that fine ass would bind Ricky closer. It would deposit genetic materials that would mark him as belonging to Kulain.... they would be absorbed into his bloodstream and scent him as Kulain's property.

The demon lifted Ricky, aid him down on Kyrenn's ridiculous satin pillows, and positioned himself between the human's thighs. Within a few minutes, he was pounding deep into the unresisting human's sweet depths. No doubt the feisty young cop would be angry with him later. Delicious. Kulain decided that perhaps he was as amoral as certain opponents in the government alleged. 

Just a bit.

Ricky moaned in pleasure, and murmured something. Kulain leaned closer as he thrust downwards, and heard what the human said.

"Alex......."

He really would have to take care of that little problem

******

*******

Individuals who are defeated consistently in encounters with one set of opponents become psychologically "down," display timidity when they encounter new sets of opponents, and thus are more likely to retain their low rank.....  
      E. O. Wilson - Sociobiology (1980) 

*******

Ricky murmured something incoherent and tried to nestle back into Kulain's arms. The demon laughed softly, the sound rousing Ricky a little from his sleepy condition. The young man looked around him and frowned in puzzlement.

"Where am I?" he said with a largely unsuccessful attempt to hide a yawn. They appeared to be in a large room, furnished expensively, with a huge floor to ceiling mirror along one wall. And of course, the huge bed which they occupied.

Kulain smiled. Ricky had been so exhausted that afternoon that he hadn't even stirred when he was brought to Kulain's lair. He had slept for hours in fact, and it was now well after midnight.

"You're in Washington....," Kulain said.

Ricky was bright. He knew almost immediately where he was.

"The tower!" he whispered. It was one place that he had never dreamed of visiting. No one in the world knew what went on inside its walls so the media claimed, except Kulain's minions. It occurred to him for the first time that at some point in the last few days, he had become one of them, without even noticing. This was *not* a good career move. And what the hell was he going to tell his family?

Kulain rose from the bed in a single sinuous movement. Ricky shivered, hating the small stir of arousal that jolted through him at the sight of Kulain's sleek, lean body. The flash of a wicked grin from the demon told him that Kulain knew the power he had over the young man. A taloned hand caressed the cop's face gently. Ricky couldn't help parting his lips as a digit brushed across them. 

"You'll be safe here, with me, my sweet. Until you decide what you really want." He looked regretful. "I have business to attend to, Ricky. Treat this place as your home. We'll talk later." Kulain slipped into night black leathers that clung to the contours of his body and created a stunningly sensuous impression.

As the demon departed, Ricky was left to wonder whether his life had just got better, or worse.

Half an hour later, wandering the seemingly endless corridors and halls of this place, Ricky had just about decided it was worse. Treat this place like home, huh? Now where the hell was the refrigerator?

*****

Alex couldn't sleep. He was still on edge from his last encounter with Mulder. Things were definitely strained between them. How could he possibly explain what was wrong with him. That he was an adulterous son of a bitch who hadn't known when he was well off. 

Predictably, their last conversation had been filled with barely restrained bitterness. Mulder didn't understand what he had done that was so wrong. He was angry and hurt. And Alex had been filled with guilt and self-loathing. In the end he had just walked away, leaving Mulder staring after him, tears glittering in his eyes. Which made Alex feel worse. He had wrecked one of the sweetest relationships he had ever known, simply because he couldn't keep his cock in his pants. 

But Ricky had been good too. Luscious. So willing to satisfy his darkest desires.

The worst thing was that he still wanted Fox. When the other man came close to him, it was all he could do not to beg Mulder to fuck him raw. Fox Mulder was addictive and so damned good. Magnificent, like an expensive wine. Being held by him made Alex feel so very secure. He was so confused by the turmoil of emotion he felt.

Alex decided to take his mind off his troubles by fixing himself something sweet, chocolaty and loaded with thousands of calories. The last thing on earth he expected was to see an all too familiar green-eyed cop standing before him.

It was the slut! Here, in the tower! The place Alex called home. The place where he and Fox belonged. There was no place for the likes of Ricky Caruso in this place. Not ever.

With a growl, Alex Krycek launched himself at the younger man, slamming him into the wall. Ricky cried out in alarm, and tried to push Alex away from him hands scrabbling against Alex's chest, but Alex was the stronger by far. Ricky found himself in the familiar position of being helpless under Alex's hands.

Alex leaned heavily against his captive, ignoring Ricky's desperate struggles, as the younger man beat his fists against Alex's chest. Unconsciously, Alex ground his hips against Ricky's and the younger man moaned in despair. If he once allowed Alex to take him....... surely he would betray himself and Alex would know his secret. The fact that he had fallen in love with the older man.

"Please," Ricky begged. "Alex...."

If he had thought to appeal to Alex Krycek's better nature, it was a lost cause. Ricky found himself reacting to Alex in a way that was preordained from the moment Alex had first touched him. He moaned slightly, and his hips lifted helplessly towards his tormentor, meeting Alex's thrusting movements with his own. Alex slid his leg between Ricky's and the younger man began to writhe as Alex applied pressure to his most sensitive places. And what was worse, he wanted it. He craved it!

With a growl, Alex bit at the side of Ricky's neck, tasting him, subliminally aware that *his* slut had been with Kulain recently. Alex bit harder in punishment as his rival's attentions became clear, hands sliding over Ricky's hardened nipples and flat belly. The slut moaned and clutched at him, knowing his place. Alex had forgotten how good it was to be in such total command of another man. He was close to losing control already from just touching the slut like this. Yet the slut's eyes were shining and when he pulled Alex's head down and kissed him, Alex was content to crush those lips beneath his and take what was offered to him.

"You're mine, bitch!" he snarled. "Say it!"

"Yours....." Ricky whimpered, and as Alex pressed his hard erection against the younger man, Ricky moaned in frantic need.

*******

Mulder had never dreamed of anything like this. Frozen in place, he stared in disbelief at the sight before him. When he had heard raised voices, he had thought that Alex was arguing with Kulain. But then he had heard Ricky, and had realised who Kulain had brought back to the Tower after his recent foray into the outside world. Of all the stupid things to do.... Of course Ricky and Alex were going to fight. Weren't they both rivals for his affection.

He only realised how egocentric that view was when he saw the two of them. Prepared to step in and break up a fight, he wasn't prepared for *this* Alex and Ricky weren't fighting. Not in any way that he had ever understood. They were making out!

Alex was running his hands across the younger man's body, and though he muttered obscenities at Ricky, Mulder was so familiar with the way Alex's eyes were shining and the flush to his face brought about by arousal. And Ricky, though he was trembling and making small sounds of distress, had his arms around Alex and was already spreading his legs wider. Definitely not the passive victim that he pretended to be.

Mulder closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more. He understood now. He had been complacent, no, arrogant in his assumptions. He had taken Alex for granted, even flirted with Ricky himself. And it seemed as if he had lost everything because of it. He choked back a sob, not wanting the two men to hear him, though that was unlikely. They were lost in their own world of sexual desire.

"Do you trust me, my love?" A taloned hand unexpectedly gripped his shoulder. Kulain stood behind him. The demon had moved so silently that Mulder hadn't heard him approach. An arm comfortingly wrapped round him.

Mulder could only bow his head and press his forehead against Kulain's shoulder, shaking with shock. Kulain's warm hand gently brushed away the wetness on his lover's cheek.

"Alex still wants you." Mulder shook his head. "If he didn't, he wouldn't have returned here. He would have stayed with Ricky."

 Mulder looked at him with such fragile hope. His sweet Fox did indeed trust him, the demon noted with pleasure.

"Let me explain a little of what you're seeing here. It's not the way it seems. Simple biology. When they're near each other, Ricky has a kind of power over him, or to be more accurate, his instincts. If they get too close to each other, their desires take over."

"That's no excuse!" Mulder hissed angrily.

"No. I intended Ricky to be for *my* exclusive use, not his. Alex is trespassing And I intend him to learn the error of his ways." Kulain smiled. "And then you'll be able to persuade him back to your bed..... if that's what you want?" Mulder nodded. 

"I'll fight for him!" Mulder said decisively, a new determination in his eyes. I've loved Alex for too long to lose him now!"

"Then wait here, while I wreck Alex's plans for the night! And don't interfere, no matter what you might think of my methods. I can manipulate his instincts in ways you never dreamed of. Just do what I tell you and say nothing. I guarantee that he'll not go near Ricky after tonight, not without my permission...."

Mulder nodded. Kulain gestured for him to hide in a small curtained alcove and instructed him to wait for a signal. Pleased by the success of his stratagem, Kulain turned to deal with his pretty pair.

******

"You think he's yours! Not quite!" A cold voice froze both Ricky and Alex in their efforts to fuck each other through the wall,

Alex whirled, and found Kulain close behind him. But before he could even raise a hand to defend himself, he was swept bodily away from Ricky and lifted into the air with incredible strength. He found himself dangling, helpless as a kitten, in Kulain's too strong grip. 

"Get away!" Kulain snapped at Ricky. The young cop stumbled away, dizzily. All he wanted to do at that moment was to quench the burning heat inside him. But Kulain and Alex seemed to be caught up in some drama of their own that didn't include him. Dazed by his own so-ready submission to Alex, despite his earlier resolutions, Ricky sank to the floor and huddled shivering in a corner. Why, oh why had he let things get so out of hand?

"Get your hands off me!" Alex screamed at Kulain. "You have no right to interfere."

"You think not?" Kulain said in a silken tone. Alex didn't recognise the danger signals. He struggled uselessly, then subsided, panting, shifting in discomfort as his hard cock began to throb.

"You took what was mine, Alex." His eyes glowed with green light, for the first time warning Alex that Kulain was angry. Alex moaned softly in fear, and tugged at Kulain's fingers again. 

"He wants me......!" he said, his voice unconsciously taking on a pleading note.

"His instincts tell him to submit to you, Alex! It's not the same thing!" Kulain sounded exasperated. "And he does it so very well, doesn't he. It's so very tempting, the way he spreads his legs. But he's still mine. And so are you, my sweet, though you seem determined to try my patience."

Alex snarled, territorial instincts flaring, though he retained enough sense not to attack Kulain. The demon shook him until he became silent again. "I have a solution, my sweet. A way to settle our differences in a fair way. Will you listen?" A reluctant nod. "I propose a contest between you and Ricky. The winner can have whoever he wants as a permanent sexual partner, and the loser spends the next three days satisfying my *every* whim."

"What!" Ricky squeaked, shock registering in the sharpness of his voice.

Alex flushed, then his eyes narrowed speculatively. It would solve a lot of problems, especially the difficulties posed by Kulain's interference. It was unlikely that the slut would be able to beat him at anything, Ricky was still too human to compete on an equal level with him. 

Ricky too, when he thought about it, could see a way out of his difficulties. If he could beat Alex he would have what he wanted. Not that he had really decided who exactly he wanted yet.

"Yeah. Okay." Ricky said softly. There were worse things he could face than three nights in Kulain's bed. At least he would feel warm and safe.

"Lets do it!" Alex said. The thought of losing never entering his mind.

Kulain smiled in sly satisfaction. This was going to be delicious. He risked a sly glance towards the hidden Mulder. His sharp demon vision could see the barest gleam of Mulder's hazel eyes as the agent silently watched them.

"Take your clothes off, both of you!" he ordered. Ricky blushed delightfully and Alex merely glared, but both complied. Kulain sighed in appreciation at the sight. Standing side by side, they were exceptionally beautiful, two dark-haired beauties, both still half aroused by their earlier passion. This was indeed a good plan. He couldn't really lose. He would have one of them soon, and which ever one it was would be exceptionally sore from his use by the time morning came. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he seemed to hear a soft sigh from behind the nearby curtain. Perhaps Mulder was as struck by the sight of his comely males as Kulain was. Still, wasn't that part of the plan.....

"What is this contest?" Alex said coldly, breaking into Kulain's contemplation. The demon smiled quite evilly.

"A simple duel, my Alex." That got a furious glare. ""You will take it in turns to touch each other, and the loser will be the one whose control breaks first. All you have to do to win, my Alex, is to stop yourself from coming when Ricky touches you.....!"

He noted with wicked amusement, the effect that his words had on the formerly diminishing erections of both men. And the look of startled consternation that Alex displayed.

He began to laugh.

******

Alex gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the silken touch of Ricky Caruso, as the younger man trailed his fingers downwards in a hellishly good caress. The slut wasn't going to win. He wasn't! The slut was cunning. He was deliberately keeping his touch delicate and teasing. Then it was over. Three times, Ricky had done that, working lower each time as his confidence increased. Alex was beginning to hate him.

His turn came. He saw Ricky watching him nervously, half afraid as to what form his retaliation would take. Alex growled, and gripped Ricky's chin. He kissed the younger man hungrily, his mouth demanding Ricky's submission. Ricky moaned into his mouth and his hands scrabbled against Alex as he was bent backwards and Alex pressed himself down over the other, grinding his hips against Ricky's. When the moan became a whimper, he released Ricky, trying to ignore the sweet feel of the other's skin against his. The desire to take Ricky was a demanding pressure inside him.

Ricky swayed, gasping for a few moments, then shook his head. He had that familiar dazed look that made Alex desire him so much. Then Ricky gave a sudden grin and decisively leaned forward and suckled Alex's right nipple. Kulain purred with pleasure at the startled cry Alex gave. Ricky was becoming quite adventurous now that he knew he could gain some measure of revenge on Alex. 

His rat was moaning, eyes half closed as he twisted under the ministrations of Ricky's full mouth. Alex's hands were clenched as he tried to stop his fingers from fisting themselves in Ricky's hair. The younger man finished and with a triumphant smirk, straightened up. And Kulain waited with baited breath to see what delicious spectacle Alex would provide him with next.

Alex shivered, trying to get himself under control. His nipples had always been particularly sensitive. A lucky move on the slut's part! He decided that he was going to end this before the slut could get lucky again. He dropped to his knees, gripped Ricky's weeping cock, and began to lick and suckle at the swollen head. 

"Noooo!" Ricky wailed as his control wavered.

Now that was a satisfying noise. Alex increased the pressure of his fingers and gave a powerful suck. He felt Ricky shudder, and momentarily the slut's knees buckled as he swayed forward, instinctively trying to push his cock all of the way down Alex's throat. Alex released him. Ricky would be lucky if he lasted through one more turn. The next time Alex planned to slip his finger up between the slut's legs. A quick massage of Ricky's prostate would finish the little bitch off.

There was a hint of bitterness in the way Ricky was watching him. 

"Alex....." Ricky begged softly. 

He wasn't going to listen to the slut as Ricky tried to worm his way out of his obligations. Alex knew from his nights with Kulain that he could hold out for a while yet. Ricky had a *lot* to learn about how to make a man come.

Ricky could tell from the smirk Alex directed towards him, that he thought he had won. It was so hard to think straight when Alex was touching him.... His body was shaking from the older man's ministrations, and he was aware of Kulain's regard. The demon was enjoying every moment of their discomfort. His chances of victory were diminishing now. He could always try what Alex had just done, though he lacked confidence.

Hesitantly, he knelt before Alex, and saw the older man show surprise and a flash of lust that he couldn't quite hide. Maybe there was a little hope. Hesitantly he applied his mouth in imitation of Alex, and heard the older man emit a most satisfying moan.

*******

They were beautiful together. Fox Mulder could understand Kulain's fascination with the two of them. When they had first stood naked before Kulain, the sight of his beautiful Alex and the younger, slightly less muscular cop had stirred a heat between his legs. Then when he had heard what Kulain proposed they should do..... He could feel his cock thickening within moments, paralleling the two competitors.

The reality was far more stunning than even he could imagine. How could Kulain just sit there silently and watch? Seeing the two of them touching each other, moving together....... He had thought he would be insanely jealous, but there was nothing of love about this. Alex was playing to win, with no sign of tenderness and Ricky was struggling to control himself after only a few moments. No, Mulder didn't feel too jealous. He found himself too intent on watching those two luscious bodies. How the hell could Kulain just sit there so coolly? Didn't he feel in the least aroused? But then the demon was exceptionally good at hiding his feelings.

Mulder was aroused. He was becoming harder with every moment. And his erection was diamond hard already. He twisted in discomfort, and to give himself some relief, he pulled down his pants as quietly as he could. A quick glance through the small gap in the curtains showed Alex on his knees before Ricky. They were both flushed and making small moans. Alex's lips were glistening and smeared with precum

Mulder grinned, despite his situation. Couldn't Alex see the trap Kulain had engineered? It was obvious that he was as aroused by touching Ricky as when Ricky touched him. 

He wasn't surprised to find that his hand was frantically pumping at his erect cock. He only wished that he knew what Kulain intended for him. Maybe, if he begged a little, Kulain would give him what his body really wanted at the moment, ease the unsatisfied ache within him that Alex had left....... Maybe if he went down on his hands and knees, Kulain would take care of the need between his legs. Maybe that would make Alex jealous......?

He saw what Ricky was clumsily attempting to do for Alex, and sobbed aloud, unable to suppress his need any longer. He wanted to do that to Alex! He wanted to push his way between them and have both of them at once.....

*******

Alex jerked his head round when he heard the sound of someone behind him. Unfortunately the effect was to drive his cock further down Ricky's throat, which sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his brain. Kulain rose sinuously to his feet, and Alex shivered a little when he saw the bulge in Kulain's black leather pants that had been hidden from his sight. The demon was really enjoying the free show they were giving him. 

Kulain approached the source of the sound, an alcove, and pulled back the curtain in one swift movement. Alex watched him, half-distracted by the slut's mouth working him. What he saw stunned him.

Fox was there! 

A Fox with his pants around his ankles and his cock in his hand, by all appearances about to come from watching them. Kulain grinned, applied his hand in assistance to Fox, and the agent came explosively. 

The sight sent an overwhelming jolt to his own erection. Fox! Beautiful, with flushed face and licking his come from Kulain's hand. Hazel eyes turning towards Alex with a dreamy, contented smile.

He couldn't hold back. No matter how much he tried. Not with Fox looking at him like that.

He came. His body jerked forward again and again, as spurt after spurt of his seed shot down the slut's throat. And somehow, he was on the floor, staring up at Ricky as their positions unaccountably became reversed. The cop's eyes shone with astonished delight and Alex realised he had lost. 

He watched as Kulain strode to the cop, bent him over, sank his own erect penis into Ricky's suddenly writhing body and fucked him to their mutual screaming climax in less than a dozen powerful strokes.

He had lost!

******

"Well, my pretty one?" Kulain smiled at Ricky, almost purring with pleasure after his delicious game. "Have you made a choice? Who do you really want?"

Ricky shivered slightly. He found himself even more confused now than he was before. Alex had been prepared to take advantage of him. And Kulain had used him again. He shook his head.

"I need time to think....."

Kulain nodded. "I believe Fox has an interesting case you might like to attend tomorrow. Take all the time you need." His expression became utterly wicked. "Alex and I are going to be busy for a few days" He moved to stand over his green-eyed beauty, who was still huddled on his knees, head bowed. A taloned hand stroked Alex's hair possessively. "Isn't that right, little one! Make sure you're lying on your stomach on my bed in three minutes. And your rump had better be raised in the air,...."

"Like hell!" Alex's temper was rekindled. Perhaps not entirely wisely.

Ricky watched, open-mouthed. Kulain winked at him, and his pretty cop blushed and lowered his eyes submissively. Kulain nodded at Fox, to remind the agent of the promise he had made. The demon couldn't restrain a chuckle. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

******** 

**********

Territorial Defence - holding on to a particular piece of ground or possession, and defending it against intruders, by attack if necessary.......

**********

It was almost preordained that Alex would not follow instructions. And as Kulain had expected when he returned to the bedroom, Alex was not on the bed. In fact, he was in the process of dressing, and was muttering obscenities as he made ready for a hurried departure. 

"I think not!" Kulain said in silken tones.

Alex gave a start, and spun round, looking guilty. He flushed, then began to edge away apprehensively. Kulain gestured to the bed with a flourish. Alex shook his head and scowled. Kulain almost purred in anticipation.

Alex didn't even see Kulain move. He just found himself upside down, ass in the air over Kulain's knee. Then the flat of the demon's hand connected with his butt with a resounding slap. He howled, more in humiliation than in actual pain. Before he could recover, several additional impacts followed the first. He was dumped unceremoniously on the bed.

"You agreed to obey me Alex. I'll give you one minute to present yourself, ready for me on that bed. Or your butt will be too sore to sit on tomorrow!"

Alex was all too obviously stunned. He opened his mouth to protest, green eyes glittering in outrage, but the protest died unspoken when Kulain growled softly in warning. The demon watched as Alex weighed up his chances of making it past Kulain. It was obvious that he wouldn't make it. Alex wavered in indecision, but seeing Kulain's mouth set in a grim line, he reluctantly obeyed.

*****

Mulder had waited patiently for Ricky to dress himself. It took a while, because the green-eyed cop had so hastily shed some of his clothes that he couldn't immediately find them. Admittedly, it was quite an attractive sight. He dragged his gaze reluctantly away from the shapely body and tried to smother a yawn. Maybe there was time to get some sleep before his dawn appointment with the FBI squad that Skinner had taken charge of. A couple of hours perhaps. 

Ricky shyly pulled on his jeans, suddenly aware exactly how tight they pulled over his ass. Like a second skin, and it was obvious that his companion had noticed. Mulder was an unknown quantity. They didn't really know each other, though he was aware that Mulder and Alex were supposedly an item. All he really knew from their brief acquaintance was that Mulder was a fabulous kisser, and had enjoyed watching him and Alex. And he looked to have a great body. Hardly the most auspicious of introductions. The case sounded intriguing though. A real FBI investigation. The "ambitious young cop" part of his personality was thrilled at the prospect.

A series of sounds made both men freeze and turn towards Kulain's room. Loud slapping noises, punctuated by cries of outrage. It was obvious what was happening. Mulder sighed. Kulain was certainly a master of the unexpected. Mulder had never dreamed he would go to those lengths. But though he had momentarily wanted to charge in and rescue Alex, he had stopped himself, mainly because a small part of him thought that Alex deserved a little chastisement for his adultery. And only Kulain would have dared do *that* to Alex. Mulder forced himself to ignore the sudden silence that followed, which was perhaps more disturbing. He glared at the problematic young cop.

"Shut your mouth, Caruso! You look like you're catching flies!"

Maybe it was better to head off to the stakeout now.

*******

Kulain had hit him! Kulain had treated him as though he was a naughty youngster, and had expressed himself very clearly. Alex was outraged. But he would have to obey or be punished, at least for the next three days. Alex snarled in frustration and reluctantly began to pull his jeans down. Well the demon could have what he wanted just this once. At least, for as long as Alex lasted tonight. After the first humiliating incident of the evening, the slut's victory, Alex doubted that he could manage to get it up again. He had come so incredibly hard for Ricky that he had been brought to his knees, and he had little energy left. Kulain was going to be very frustrated.

He grinned nastily. If Kulain thought he was going to co-operate for any stupid games, then the demon was going to be disappointed. Alex would just lie there and let himself be fucked. He certainly wasn't going to initiate anything which would pleasure Kulain. 

With a rather theatrical sigh, he knelt on the bed with his ass in the air, head and shoulders lowered, and closed his eyes. He waited for Kulain. And waited. And waited.......

After about five minutes he opened his eyes again and cast a sidelong glance at Kulain. The demon sat opposite him, studying the fine lines of Alex's body.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Alex snarled.

Kulain's slit pupils visibly narrowed, then he rose sinuously to his feet and moved behind Alex. Then a long-taloned finger was being stroked up the inside of his thighs. Kulain's voice came as a purr.

"Admit that you and Ricky both belong to me, and you can leave now, Alex. Or do I have to prove it to you? Are you so eager to learn how loudly you can scream, my sweet Alex?"

A digit began working its way inside him. Alex tried to ignore the slow, insidious way it was starting to arouse him. Hatefully teasing and stroking inside him so that beads of sweat formed on his forehead. It was becoming hard to remain indifferent to Kulain. Alex bit his lip hard to stifle a betraying moan, unaware that his body was swaying slightly in time to Kulain's ministering fingers. There was suddenly a withdrawal of that touch, and he was mortified to hear the slight sob of need that he emitted. A hand came between his legs and found Alex to be satisfyingly erect. Then there was the warmth of Kulain's body behind his and he was filled so completely that he couldn't suppress his desire any longer.

He was shamingly, humiliatingly grinding himself back against Kulain, wailing, unable to control himself, no matter how much he tried. It felt so very good. Kulain was riding him so hard that he was only able to yield himself up to the piston-like drive of Kulain into his body. 

His climax was inevitable from the first moment Kulain touched him. But he had never anticipated that he would be forced to endure a further three such peaks in the course of their lovemaking. Or that Kulain would be able to drive him to the edge of insanity.

Where the hell he found the energy from, he would never know.

*******

Alex had done as he was told, Kulain mused. Trembling with humiliation, he had assumed the position Kulain desired. His attempt at rebellion had ended in ignominious failure, when it became obvious that Kulain was furious. He would have tried to argue further with the demon, but that would probably have inflamed the situation further. Kulain suppressed his chuckle. 

He had made his little rat pay dearly for his defiance. Alex was presently shivering with exhaustion, his flanks trembling and body streaked with sweat. His belly and thighs were liberally spattered with semen and it was obvious that he wasn't able to maintain his submissive posture for much longer. What a sweet penance he was made to suffer.

Kulain leaned over him, and Alex whimpered as he contemplated yet another orgasmic surrender to the demon. 

"Well, Alex," he said softly. "Who do you belong to?" He trailed a finger over one firm pectoral muscle in implied desire. 

Alex whimpered again. "You........!" he whispered submissively.

"Good." Kulain lay down beside his pretty Alex and gathered the shaking man into his arms. He gently stroked the dark hair. "Sleep for now, my little one. You know I'll keep you safe."

Satisfyingly, his rat obeyed.

********

Skinner eyed Mulder's companion with skepticism. It had taken only a few moments for the big man to assess Ricky and dismiss him as naive and inexperienced. He had merely stared coldly at Ricky, when Mulder introduced his companion, and the young man had been reduced to tongue tied uncertainty. Mulder realised that he thought Ricky some sort of demon groupie. It wasn't unknown for certain sectors of society to imitate demon culture, particularly those people into Gothic and vampire cults. Well, maybe he was, in a way. He certainly liked sleeping with demons. Best not to admit that to Skinner though. Tower business should stay private.

They were stationed in three specially equipped vans, bristling with hi-tech surveillance equipment around a huge, old warehouse near the airport that was reportedly used for importation of foreign foodstuffs such as fruit and wine. All manner of goods in fact. As a result, deliveries and pickups were frequent, and there was ample opportunity for smuggling of contraband materials. The FBI had initially suspected that drugs were being brought into the country, and months of work had identified the ringleaders of the operation. 

It was all incredibly exciting for Ricky. The younger man was restless and thrilled at the same time. Mulder cringed whenever his younger companion burst out with some new and particularly stupid question. Like were they tapping the phones, or what sort of guns they were packing. Skinner had scowled at that last inquiry, and had proceed to glare at Mulder 

"Why did you bring him?" the AD hissed, while Ricky was distracted by an examination of the night viewing equipment. Mulder shrugged apologetically.

"Call him a victim of circumstances," he replied softly. "I had orders to keep him out of the way for a while."

It was plain what the AD thought of that.

"Why don't you tell me exactly why you asked for my help," Mulder said.

Skinner sighed. Mulder could have sworn that he was embarrassed. 

" I managed to get into the place by posing as a delivery driver. I saw what I think was a grey alien, just for a couple of seconds....... Then there was this big guy..... I can't prove it but I think it was one of those bounty hunters you used to make reports about...... They'll think I'm crazy in the bureau if I report this...."

Mulder chuckled softly.

"So you asked for my help because they think I'm crazy anyway!"

Skinner had the grace to look guilty. He turned away from Mulder and went to give directions to his men. He planned to raid the place in two hours.

********

Eyelashes fluttered, then opened, veiling emerald green eyes dazed with sleep and dreamy pleasure. Alex was warm and felt utterly relaxed. He was curled up alone in Kulain's ultra large bed and he felt like he didn't want to move just yet. Finally, as his brain began to click into gear, he stretched cautiously.

Definitely a mistake.

He became aware that his body was sore in several places. Where Kulain had scraped claws across his shoulders, though that was a long familiar result of the demon's embrace. Where he had been vigorously used more than once. And the heat across his buttocks where Kulain had made his displeasure clear. Also, Alex realised that his body was indisputably ripe.

With a groan, he rolled out of bed and tried to ease the stiffness in his body, then he headed for the shower. 

The water sluicing across his body felt good, easing the aches and washing away the sweat and come from his body. It also gave him time to think. Kulain had taken him, with none of the usual endearments. Just with a stern and rigorous virility that had stunned him. Alex had been screaming within a minute, as he was ridden unmercifully. And though he hated himself, he had been unable to stop himself surrendering his body, letting himself be swept along by the incredible power of Kulain's use. The feel of claws slipping across his shoulders as he was held down. He had been brought to some of the most stunning climaxes he could ever remember. 

He just wished his butt wasn't so sore.

Damn Kulain to hell. Making him say that. Making him admit that he belonged to Kulain. It wasn't true! Not ever. Though some cowardly part of him kept trying to make his body yield.

 Damn it.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise until too late that Kulain was standing close behind him, naked and with a rampant erection. The demon could move swiftly and silently when he wished to. Kulain smirked and gestured peremptorily to his enlarged organ.

"On your knees, Alex!" he purred lazily. 

Alex flushed in anger, then scowled. Kulain chuckled and moved one hand in the direction of Alex's already sore butt. The younger man growled, then reluctantly sank to his knees. As he applied his mouth to the demon's mammoth erection, he contemplated with simmering hostility what he was going to do when this was over. He was going to find the slut and make him pay! On his knees! And on his stomach! Then he would get his revenge on Kulain!

Yeah!

******

Kulain possessively watched Alex. It remained to be seen whether the lessons he had administered so far would be effective. Given his lover's stubbornness, it was unlikely. Alex looked up momentarily, and Kulain caught the smoldering resentment simmering in the incredibly green eyes. Utterly delicious. As he had expected, it would take more than one night of sweet flesh beneath his claws to persuade Alex Krycek of the error of his ways. And what evidently irritated Alex most of all was that he had enjoyed what Kulain did so much.

******

Wearing a bulletproof vest and carrying a gun, Mulder ran towards the open factory doors, in the wake of the crack FBI team who were entering the place. Ricky trailed along after him. Mulder had forbidden him, on pain of suffering "what Alex just got from Kulain," from carrying a gun at his back. Ricky had momentarily pouted, his pretty lower lip sticking out, then he had shrugged off his disappointment.

"Promise?" Ricky said. He had grinned annoyingly. It had been even better when Mulder blushed slightly.

******

Alex was once again so exhausted that he could barely lift his head. Kulain noted the state of his pretty Alex with pleasure. It was deeply satisfying to his instincts to have a humble lover doing what he was told, compliant and placid. Though the challenge of taming such a feisty pet was just as sweet. Of course, he had worked his sweet Alex so hard and often that it was doubtful whether Alex could stay conscious for very much longer. A whole day of sex had been delicious, and Kulain himself was for once, fully sated. Though he could probably have managed sex one more time if necessary. 

His instincts were telling him to draw Alex close to him and sleep for many hours, To curl up around Alex protectively, and let their bond strengthen further. One last thing remained though. Time to see how submissive Alex was now. The mixture of marathon sexual activity and occasional reminders of his rank should have reduced Alex's resistance to a minimum. All his pretty rat could think about now was an end to the ceaseless exertions he was forced to endure. What a delight it had been, subduing him! It would be interesting to see if Ricky could take as much.....

Gently he stroked the tousled hair. No response. Alex was already drifting into sleep. Kulain shook Alex awake again, and heard his lover sob in protest as he was denied rest. His pretty Alex should have known that he could never match Kulain for strength and endurance. Or determination.

"You can sleep soon, my love. Just tell me first who you belong to. Or do you need another reminder?" He circled one nipple with a half-retracted claw.

Alex shook his head frantically.

"You!" He said hastily. 

"Good, my sweet. Now tell me who Ricky belongs to!"

Alex sobbed softly.

"Tell me!" Kulain said sternly.

 "You......" came the smallest of whispers.

"See that you remember it!" Kulain purred. "Or I'll have to remind you again."

Alex nodded frantically. His green eyes were lowered submissively for once. Now was not the time to ask exactly how far he was allowed to go.

******

Within moments of entering through the big double doors, Mulder had known something was wrong. All of his instincts had screamed danger. He believed he could handle one bounty hunter, he was strong and moved fast in a fight, and his demon instincts made him agile. And he had a lot of backup. It wasn't that. 

A touch at his back made him jump and he cursed Ricky softly. His green eyed companion shivered.

"Something's not right!" Ricky whispered. 

"Yeah!" Mulder agreed. "Where are all the employees? This place is empty!" He could hear the team members calling out the all clear signals over his radio. 

The floor suddenly shifted beneath their feet. Ricky automatically clutched at Mulder as the ground seemed to sink beneath them with a muffled roar. 

"Oh no......!" Mulder barely had time to speak.

 Then with a thunderous roar, the whole building exploded in a white hot, blinding sheet of flame.

******

Alex wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he was curled up asleep in Kulain's arms, curled up in the slanting rays of the early morning sun, and the next instant he was hit by a blast of horrendous pain, somehow more mental than physical. Kulain too was affected by the same agony. The demon reared up, howling, and bellowed his suffering into the night. 

Then it was gone. But Kulain was now pale and shaking, his skin greyish-green with shock. He seemed to be searching for something with his mind, Then he abruptly cried out in horror, and Alex felt a chill of foreboding.

"What is it?" he whispered. When Kulain didn't immediately reply, Alex shook him frantically.

The demon turned to him, and his face was shadowed with grief. 

"Fox is dead......!" he said in a lifeless tone. "And Ricky! Both of them......!"

Then he held Alex as his lover began to scream.

******

Walter Skinner had searched for hours for their bodies. He drove himself to the edge of exhaustion, hoping against hope that he would find Fox Mulder and his cute companion alive and unscathed. He had also personally helped retrieve the bodies of the other agents. Not that there was much left to retrieve.

 It was his fault. If he hadn't called up Mulder and asked for his help, this disaster would never have happened. It looked as though the bodies had been vaporised in the blast. The study of the video material they had shot had caught one brief image of the two men silhouetted against the light. Now there was just a vast, rubble strewn crater surrounded by collapsed factory buildings in the area where they had stood, 

Kulain was going to require an explanation.

The thought filled him with dread. And if Mulder and his companion were dead, as he knew in his heart they were, all hell would break loose. Literally!

******

Alien Laboratory, some time later.............

The alien bounty hunter stooped down over the limp nude body of Fox Mulder and pressed his hand over the stilled heart. A surge of energy flowed from his hand and into Mulder. It took a great deal of energy; the body had been frozen in stasis for some time, though it had been carefully placed there immediately after death. The injuries it had sustained had been meticulously repaired.

After a few moments, the heart revived and the bounty hunter felt it flutter under his palm. He intensified his concentration and the heart steadied, and began to beat strongly.

The bounty hunter smiled in satisfaction, their finely engineered plan was succeeding in all respects. The two men were captured without Kulain being alerted. He watched as Mulder moaned softly in pain, still deeply unconscious, and then he turned to the other one. He laid a hand on Ricky Caruso's skin and sent his power outwards again. 

The two of them would make an interesting addition to his menagerie. It would be useful to have two of Kulain's brood to study, and it would be exceptionally amusing to see whether they would survive when pitted against his other pets. He had assembled a collection of some of the deadliest creatures in the universe, and it remained to be seen whether the two pretty men who carried the much feared demon bloodline would be able to survive against them.

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire XV - Competitions  
by Megaera  


* * *

*******  
*******

Do rival species compete for resources? An interesting question. Particularly if the species in question are intelligent. Just how far would one group go to ensure that they had the advantage in their competition? Certainly the theories predict that extinction would be inevitable for the loser........

*******  
*******

Mulder moaned. He was floating in a sea of white, the harsh glare of lighting somewhere far above his head. It hurt his eyes, and he tried to turn his head away from the painful brightness. But he couldn't seem to move. It was as if his body was frozen in ice, though a fuzziness in his mind prevented him from caring too much about it. Indistinctly a figure moved on the edge of his field of vision, a dark looming presence that sent a twinge of unease through him. He distantly felt something cool and metallic against his forehead. There was a stinging sensation, then he remembered nothing at all for a long time

********

Kulain was incandescent with rage. That was the only word Alex could think of to describe the mood he saw in his lover. Of course the first thing the two of them had done once they had recovered from the news of Mulder's death was to rush to the scene to see for themselves. Skinner had been there, personally overseeing the recovery operations. The AD's face had been bleak, as if he had already decided that the search was hopeless. And little wonder. Where the warehouse had stood, there was a gaping crater a hundred feet across. If Mulder had been in that.......

But he had! Alex knew it. That moment of mental agony that he and Kulain had felt..... Then that terrible absence which was so much worse....

Fox, oh Fox.....

How is it you didn't know how much you'd loved someone until it was too late? Alex felt a small twinge of guilt too, for Ricky. His beautiful slut. So willing to give him what he needed. So keen to please that it was obvious that he was in love.

Both of them gone......!

He felt something twist in his gut like a knife thrust into him. An almost physical pain. A loss so terrible that he couldn't comprehend it. He folded his arms across the middle of his body and hugged himself pathetically, trying to ignore the madness that threatened to break free inside his mind. In the end, it was the growing sound of commotion somewhere nearby that broke into his self pity.

Kulain was advancing on AD Skinner with a murderous look in his green eyes. Long talons were extended towards the AD, and Skinner for once had lost his normally cool self assurance and was cowering away from Kulain's fury. Something in Kulain seemed to *shift*, as the facade of humanity he normally wore seemed to evaporate. The sight of the raging demon was enough to terrify the bravest of humans.

Alex knew Kulain well enough to understand the grief that must be driving him, but Skinner wasn't to blame. With a yell, Alex lunged forward and grabbed at Kulain's arm, moving to block the strike that was intended to cut Skinner down.

He felt the incredible strength poised in the demon's arm, and saw an echo of his own madness in the green eyes.

For a moment, it seemed as though Kulain was going to shake him off and continue his attack. Then the arm dropped, and Alex sighed in relief as the strike was aborted.

"Let go, Alex!" The words were spoken cautiously, as if Kulain was desperately trying to be gentle with him.

"Don't do this!" Alex pleaded. "It was an accident. Skinner wouldn't hurt Fox..... And you know it."

With a snarl, Kulain wrenched his arm free. Then he spun round to face the crater where the warehouse had been and a searing bolt of flame exploded from his fingers. The earth itself began to melt and flow where the flame touched it, and within moments, the crater was filled with a glowing pool of magma, forever sealing its gaping void.

.Many of the emergency workers and FBI forensic personnel shrank away from Kulain in terror. Even Skinner backed away cautiously. Only Alex heard his last whisper

"Goodbye Fox......."

Then in a burst of light, he was gone.

As he stared into the glowing pool of melted rock, Alex felt the full weight of his loss bearing down on him. More than anything else in the world, he ached to hold Fox in his arms one last time..... To say goodbye......

Never again!

As if in echo of his mood, the heavens opened and cold rain began to fall. Alex turned away from the site of his lover's grave and began to walk back towards the Tower. *Alone.* Skinner tried to stop him, whether to thank him, or try to help him, Alex didn't really care. He didn't realise how terrible his face looked. He ignored Skinner and continued to walk away. And the cold rain hid the tears that were trailing down his face.

*******

Ricky came slowly back to consciousness, his head throbbing. There was a metallic taste at the back of his throat that was so vile it made him want to spill his guts. There was a warm something under him that felt alive, something bewilderingly shaped under his fumbling fingers. He cautiously cracked open one eye and winced at the effect even this dim light had on his head. He appeared to be underground somewhere, and the warmth resolved itself into the shapely length of Fox Mulder's leg. Ricky realised that he appeared to be using one of Mulder's thighs as a pillow.

Unsteadily Ricky sat up. Mulder seemed to be deeply unconscious, the soft rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he was still alive. But Ricky had other, more pressing concerns. Raising his head to a vertical position made a wave of nausea roll through him and he had to press his forehead against the coolness of the rock floor before relief came.

Mulder moaned softly and opened his eyes. His gaze was unfocussed and he mumbled something incoherently before rolling onto his side and dramatically losing the contents of his stomach. Ricky crawled unsteadily towards him and saw recognition in the hazel eyes as he helped the older man into a sitting position. Both of them seemed to have the same problem. Their balance centres seemed to affected by something that had happened while they were unconscious.

******

Mulder tried to stop the dizziness in his head. The whole world seemed to be whirling round him, and Ricky wasn't helping, clinging to him like that. They seemed to be locked in a rocky cave with no apparent exit. Both of them wore some kind of thin, grey clothing that resembled surgical scrubs. The effort of looking around made his head spin again so he sought relief by leaning up against the wall. What the hell was the matter with his head?

His hand reached up tentatively to explore his head, and after only a few moments, he found an area of newly healed too-smooth skin at the back of his neck. He checked Ricky, and found a similar new scar there. The younger man stared at him with a desperate kind of hope, as if Mulder could find a way out of this mess.

But Fox Mulder was just as scared, though he hid it better. He guessed that several days must have passed since they came here. The fact was they had been captured and taken to an unknown location by some hostile party, and they were already the subjects of experimentation. And Kulain had not found them immediately....

The implications of *that* alone were disturbing.

For now, helpless, they could only wait to see what their captors had in store for them.

********

Sean had been out of Washington for a while, and as he drove back to his adopted city, he was surprised at the apprehension he began to feel. It was as though a pall of darkness was hanging over the city, a leaden, depressing feeling that got worse the nearer he got to his goal. It felt as though a storm was about to break, and he could almost feel the prickle of static electricity against the back of his neck.

The first fat raindrops began to fall as he reached the city and drove towards the tower. Lightning flickered in the distance, over towards the Northwest. Sean shivered. If anything, the feeling of *wrongness* had intensified with the breaking of the storm over his head, and he just wanted to get back to the warmth of civilisation as quickly as possible. Maybe it was because he had been away for a while, making sure the zombie menace was taken care of, but Washington felt darker and more dangerous than before. Kulain had always kept order simply by his threatening presence, but now..... He flashed his pass to the cop on duty outside the Tower zone and drove towards its brooding green presence. All was in darkness ahead of him and he frowned again. Where were the signs of life? He shrugged eventually. Maybe the others had been called out on a case...?

He parked up his car close to the base of the tower and pulled his coat around him as he prepared to make the dash through the lashing rain towards the entrance. Demon building design made no provision for things like garages.

The rain was just as cold and unpleasant as it looked. He ran towards the door. And skidded to a halt on the green marble of the entranceway. There was a huddled shape lying across the entrance, At first, he thought it was a piece of garbage, then he realised the incongruity of that idea. And then it moved slightly. But no homeless person could possibly get through the police cordon, though there were plenty in Washington.

"Who are you.....?" he asked softly.

There was no response at first, then there came a low, hoarse sob......

Sean slowly came closer, and in the dim light radiated by the green substance of the demon tower, he saw Alex. The older man was huddled in the doorway, shivering, his face streaked with tears.

"Alex!" Sean said, bewildered.

"Fox....... He's dead!" Alex whispered. Then he was clinging to Sean as his grief came flooding out.

********

It was difficult in this dimly lit prison to tell how much time had passed. Several periods of sleep, surely. It had taken all of that time for his head to stop its abominable pounding and Fox Mulder was only now able to stand, to walk, without discomfort. He had examined the room they found themselves in, but there was no apparent exit. Just sanitary arrangements in one corner, and a soft pad on the floor that was apparently intended for sleeping. One wall though seemed too smooth to be natural rock, and the glint of something high up near the roof had suggested that they were being kept under surveillance by their unknown captor. Food and water had appeared mysteriously while they slept, and Mulder's frustration was growing.

Ricky just sat and watched him as he began to pace round the small room, trying to work off some of the nervous energy that captivity brought. There was nothing to fight. No enemy to turn fists towards. To maybe even show Ricky what being in Kulain's possession really meant, by calling on that deadly range of skills he had developed.

Ricky stayed huddled in one corner, eyes downcast, as he tried to control his fear. The younger man had been silent and subdued for some time. But Mulder had seen the brief flash of green eyes turned towards him from time to time, and knew he was being watched closely.

Mulder growled in frustration. He knew that his captors were deliberately leaving them isolated to gain a psychological advantage over them. But knowing what the enemy intended and defeating their plans were two separate issues. By Mulder's reckoning, they had been left in this hole for almost four days already, not counting the unknown time that they had both been unconscious. Alex must be frantic with worry for him.

Finally, he sank down on his haunches, leaning back against the wall, staring moodily at Ricky.

"Not a great conversationalist, are you?" He snapped at the hapless younger man. Ricky pretended to ignore him, and suddenly seemed to find something fascinating to study in the polished smoothness of the floor. It wasn't as though they had a lot in common. Except Alex. Since those first few hours when they had huddled close to each other in mutual comfort, they had found it easier to avoid each other. Besides, the sense of contact Mulder felt through the thin fabric of the clothing both wore was far too distracting. Mulder really didn't want to feel Ricky's hot body so close to him.

"This is a nightmare! If I go to sleep maybe you'll disappear!" Mulder snapped. Ricky jerked his head up, and for the first time glared back at him, his patience exhausted.

"At least I'd have some peace, away from you!" he retorted.

The silence after that was charged with hostility.

Mulder frowned suddenly. It was as if something had changed in their environment. His senses prickled. He sat up as he realised what he was sensing, startling Ricky. A low vibration in the wall behind him.......

There was a low rumble, and the smooth extent of wall behind him slid upwards, as well oiled machinery came into play. Instinctively, Mulder stepped backwards, away from the unknown. He heard Ricky move closer, and found that he didn't mind the other man's presence at his shoulder at all. Not with the huge presence of the alien bounty hunter and several of his smaller grey allies watching his every move. The greys held deadly looking weapons levelled against them The bounty hunter smiled, careful not to step into the Greys' line of fire.

"Welcome to your new life. We thought it was time to give you an introduction to the rules of this place."

Mulder shook his head.

"Like hell! We're not going to play your games!" Somehow, he had included Ricky in that statement of fact, without knowing why.

The bounty hunter smiled coldly, yet there was a suggestion of something avaricious and hungry there too.

"The first lesson begins then," he said. He lifted his hand, and Mulder caught a glimpse of a small, black control device of some sort as it was pointed at him. The bounty hunter depressed a button on its surface.

Mulder felt nothing much at first. Perhaps a slight buzzing in his ears, a suggestion of dizziness. Then the feeling broke over him in a wave. Heat. A wild, tormenting rush of chemicals through his body. It drove him to his knees with a gasp of shock. The bounty hunter chuckled again.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took us to unravel the mysteries of demon biochemistry, Mulder. We've been trying to unlock the secrets of your kind's pheromones for almost two years!"

Mulder knew, in that moment, what was happening to him. He shook his head in disbelief, and started to back away..... He knew that particular heat so well. The waves of arousal that began to surge through him, Only Kulain could do that to him! Kulain and sometimes Alex....

He didn't want this. He fought against it as hard as he could. But slowly and inexorably, he could feel it intensifying inside him. He wanted..... No.... He needed to drop to his knees and ........

"NO!"

With a desperate wail, he tried to back away further. But his body was intent on something entirely different. Something that was born of instinct and totally out of his control. He was vaguely aware of Ricky staring, mouth open at Mulder's bizarre behaviour, as his knees folded beneath him and his hands scrabbled ineffectively against the floor. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried. He was assuming the position that Kulain loved so much. Head and shoulders lowered to the floor, and ass in the air, grovelling. Begging for it with every fibre of his being. Writhing as the need for sex began to subsume everything else. He wanted it so badly it hurt.

The bounty hunter made a small, satisfied noise and paused to enjoy the sight of the beautiful man grovelling delightfully at his feet. The device they had implanted in his brain was exceedingly effective. It stimulated the brain to release certain natural chemicals into the subject's system with fascinating results!

The other man was watching in terror, his pretty eyes wide. Apparently, according to their spies, he was Kulain's latest conquest and was thus less useful as an experimental subject. Still, observing his interaction with Mulder had been interesting. Mulder quite clearly regarded the younger man as a subordinate and didn't seem to like him much.

"Interesting what a little technical know-how can do, isn't it!" the alien taunted the squirming Mulder. You're going to be in a lot of pain soon, unless your needs are taken care of.... You need a good fuck, Mulder!"

Mulder whimpered. He knew it was true. It was all he could do to hold onto the last shreds of his dignity under the chemical assault of his own body. He heard the bounty hunter's voice as if from a great distance.

"I can make the pain go away Mulder. In fact, I can do a lot for you. Before long, my colleagues plan to make you fight for your life in a series of tests. But if you agree to *serve* me, then your life can be very much more comfortable!" He reached out a hand and touched Mulder's shoulder gently. "Let me help you......"

Mulder wanted to yield. The betraying, hateful part of him began to react to the bounty hunter's touch. To grovel lower and spread his legs further..... To tug at the thin fabric of the clothes he wore until he had somehow managed to bare the skin of his upper body. He began to claw at the rest of his garments, trying to free himself completely of the encumbrance of clothing. His skin felt as if it was scorching.......

The bounty hunter leaned forward slightly in anticipation. Things were going so much better than he had anticipated....... Mulder was so very responsive. The implant was functioning perfectly. Mulder wanted a man... Any man..... to satisfy him. The bounty hunter felt a twinge of envy for Kulain and his kind. Mulder was so very desirable.....

Oddly enough, it was Ricky who broke the bounty hunter's spell.

********

Ricky had been frozen in shock and fear since he had first seen the aliens. He had never seen anything like them. The fact that there were beings like this in the universe and he had been unaware of their existence... Then one of them, tall, fierce looking and almost human, did something to Mulder. One moment, Mulder was standing next to him, the next, he was sprawled on his hands and knees, giving the sort of display that Ricky had barely dare think of in his most wild and secret fantasies.

Ricky watched in astonishment as Mulder grovelled and writhed and pushed his ass into the air, making small, needy growls and whimpers, then tore at his clothes. With stunned recognition, he realised that Mulder was acting precisely like Ricky had, when he was with Alex. But for an alien...... The tall alien reached out to stroke Mulder, and Ricky shivered as he realised what they were going to do together......

Then he caught a glimpse of Mulder's eyes, seeing there a mixture of helpless lust and horror.

"No! Leave him alone!" Ricky yelled.

His shout seemed to penetrate the fog of desire that Mulder was caught up in. With a desperate sob, he tried to escape from the bounty hunter, pulling back, scrabbling away on hands and knees. And suddenly Ricky found Mulder clinging to him, sobbing helplessly, arms wrapped around the younger man's knees.

"Need...! Need....!" He pleaded incoherently, then began to cry softly in despair, burying his face against Ricky's legs. The bounty hunter glared at the two men in rage as his desire was thwarted.

"You'll come grovelling to me soon enough! Let's see how long it takes you to come to your senses!" Then he grinned unpleasantly. "Your little friend is going to have to take care of you from now on, Fox Mulder. "I hope you like each other.....!" He made a dismissive gesture towards the other aliens, and as he moved away, the wall slid downwards to seal them into their prison once again. Mulder too, slid downwards onto the floor and lay sobbing, his body still shaken by occasional tremors.

*******

Mulder hurt. No matter how hard he tried to fight against it, he couldn't stop the fire from burning through him, demanding he answer it. But there was only Ricky, who was watching him in concern.

"Mulder....?" the younger man said softly. The sound of Ricky's voice was enough by itself to send a shiver of anticipation through him. He moaned. He knew this was wrong, though it wasn't that vile yet delicious pleasure that the bounty hunter's touch had brought. The need hadn't faded in the few minutes since the bounty hunter's departure. It had gotten worse. He felt as though he had a fever for which there was only one cure. The pretty Ricky came closer, his mouth moving as he made some sort of concerned enquiry, his hand reaching out as if to touch Mulder.

Yes... That was good...... *That* was what he wanted......

With the strength and speed of a maddened animal, he lunged upwards, colliding with Ricky and bearing down on him so that he ended up sprawled on top of the younger man. Ricky's body was so deliciously warm beneath his. He knew what he wanted, and ignored the other's hands trying to push him away as he clawed at thin, grey clothing.

"Now wait a minute....." Ricky yelped. But Mulder could no longer make sense of the words. He bared the smooth flesh of Ricky's chest with its fine scatter of hair, and dipped his head to taste the fine sheen of perspiration on the younger man's flesh.

The scent of fear and other, less identifiable emotions. That would soon change. Mulder needed something more substantial to quench the need he felt.

When Mulder started licking him, Ricky found that quite suddenly, he didn't really want to push Mulder away. And the sight of Mulder's large erection, its head glistening with fluid..... God, he was such a slut where men were concerned.....!

Then Fox Mulder had hold of his waistband, and was tugging his pants down....... With a philosophical sigh, he raised his hips as best he could so that Mulder could strip him bare. There was nothing sane in Mulder's eyes now, just an insane determination to fulfil his needs. Ricky felt he was in the grip of forces he couldn't control, and began to spread his legs so that Mulder could take him. By now, Mulder's somewhat aggressive seduction techniques were having an effect. His own cock was rising to the occasion, and he heard Mulder give a throaty growl of satisfaction. Then, to Ricky's astonishment, his erection was engulfed by Mulder's warm and remarkably talented mouth.

Oh yeah.....! That definitely added interest to the proceedings!

What happened next stunned him. Instead of Mulder entering him, the older man raised himself over Ricky and impaled himself with a groan, on Ricky's hard cock. Ricky cried out, as an incredible, velvet heat engulfed him. He had never done it this way before, and it was an awesome experience. Mulder was totally in control, riding him expertly, his face bliss filled as he answered the call of his own body. Ricky could only lie back and let himself be used. His ignorance of what would satisfy Mulder was lamentable. Fortunately, his erection seemed to be all that Mulder required. He was transfixed by he sight of Mulder's own large erection bobbing as he moved, and grasped it firmly with both hands, making Mulder give a cry of pleasure

How the hell did he get so lucky?

Mulder was moving with increasing urgency, very vocally signalling his approval when he pushed downwards and brought Ricky close to heaven. Mulder was so aroused that he could not hold off for much longer. Then the moment came. With a howl, Mulder shudderingly contracted around him, his cock jerking as he spurted jets of creamy whiteness into Ricky's hands.

The younger man yelled as he was sent over the edge by Mulder's orgasm. His own seed was released into Mulder's hot depths. Mulder sagged forward, breathing hard, as his body chemistry slowly readjusted itself to normal levels.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Ricky grinned, He reached out to stroke Mulder's hair gently. Mulder lifted hazel eyes to stare at Ricky.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. He unsteadily climbed off Ricky's body, flinching perceptibly as Ricky's softening cock slipped out of him. He moved slowly towards the sleeping mat and turned his back on Ricky as he hugged himself in a vain attempt at reassurance. Moments later, a shellshocked Ricky heard the quiet but unmistakable sound of Mulder crying.

********

It had been two weeks!

Fourteen days of hell. Sean rubbed his eyes tiredly and gazed over at his bed, where Alex had been sleeping for the moment. Not for sex though. Alex had been celibate since his loss. There hadn't been a flicker of desire in his green eyes as he curled up next to Sean every night, needing the comfort of the younger man's presence, but unwilling to seek any greater intimacy. Sean understood, though he had his own needs. Sean sought satisfaction by other, more solitary means.

Alex had vented his grief for days after the disaster, clinging to Sean and burying his face against the other's shoulder. But the frequency of his outbursts had gradually diminished, and now there was barely a flicker of emotion when he was reminded of his loss. Alex had become a cold, distant shadow of his former self. Like a robot in fact. As if he was determined not to show his pain.

Except in his uneasy, restless dreams. Often he would reach out for Mulder in his sleep, then when he sensed he was alone, he would curl up protectively and moan softly. It was a lost, desolate sound.

"Kulain, where are you?" Sean whispered. "Help us, please....."

For since Mulder's death, their demon lover had absented himself from their sides, and had disappeared. At first, Sean had hoped that he would come back soon. How could he have left Alex like that? It seemed heartless, but then, Kulain wasn't human. Did he really understand what human grief was?

But more than that, with Kulain absent, he had been forced to lie several times to the government officials who had sought advice from the demonlord on matters of state.

"We have to find Kulain!" Sean told Alex. There was little response from the green-eyed man. "Listen to me, Alex. If we don't, then we're going to be in a heap of trouble....!"

"You think I give a damn!" Alex voice was roughened from crying, and there was a flash of anger, or maybe madness in the green eyes.

"The people in the city need Kulain for protection. So do we......."

"Fuck the both of you!" Alex snarled. "I don't need you telling me what to do, and I don't need that son of a bitch! He left me when I needed him most!"

There was a frosty silence as Sean fought the impulse to give an acid reply. He knew Alex was bitter and hurting at the moment.

"Just go! Leave me alone!" Alex snapped. Sean decided that perhaps discretion would be appropriate, and he headed out of the door. Some time on his own would probably help Alex. He didn't see the flash of demonic madness in the other man's eyes, or hear Alex murmur to himself.......

"Someone is going to die tonight......!"

*******

"Without love, there would be a permanent and shifting cast of sexual partners, none of whom could ever elicit commitment to the pair bond"

Matt Ridley - The origins of Virtue

*******

Mulder felt so degraded. He didn't see how he could be more humiliated than he was at the moment. He would have done anything to satisfy his compulsion for sex, and he would have let any convenient partner take him. That it had been Ricky Caruso who took him in the end only made it worse. Mulder hadn't even given the younger man a choice, he had just jumped Ricky and used his greater experience to stimulate Ricky to greater..... lengths. And on one level, it had been quite satisfying. But the one person in the world he would never have chosen to fuck him was Ricky. Maybe the other way round..... The thought of Ricky sprawled out, ready for *his* pleasure was marginally more appealing......

But whichever way they had sex, it was better than the alternative. The alien. Mulder knew how close he had come to surrendering everything, when those big hands had started to stroke across his skin...... He shivered instinctively. He still didn't know why the alien hadn't taken what he wanted.

Ricky was watching him silently, green eyes wide. The younger man had hardly dared breathe, let alone speak to Mulder, since their encounter. Plainly, he expected Mulder to explode with rage and beat him up, or take his revenge in some way. Maybe if he had been Alex, he would have done. But what was the point. It wasn't Ricky's fault. The aliens were to blame for this mess.

He just didn't know what to say to Ricky.

The enforced silence plainly disturbed the younger man. Hesitantly, he rose to his feet and approached Mulder. A hand reached out to touch Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder flinched slightly, before he could stop himself.

"I.... I'm sorry." The younger man offered.

"It's all right." Mulder said finally. "Better you than them! Just don't come near me again.... Don't touch me......"

"I didn't mean to have..... That is...... er..... I've never done it that way before. It wasn't what Alex wanted and......"

Oh great. The last thing Mulder wanted to hear was an account of exactly what Ricky and Alex did in bed. Somehow that thought brought annoyance in its wake.

"I hate you!" Mulder snapped

It was evidently the wrong thing to say. Green eyes blazed in sudden fury. Not as timid as he sometimes seemed. Mulder found himself belatedly remembering what Kulain had once called Ricky. Feisty. Damn him to hell.

"Fuck you!" Ricky snapped. "Oh, sorry! Done that already"

With a snarl of rage, Mulder flung himself at Ricky, Ricky's taunt was the last straw. After everything else that had happened, the stresses of their imprisonment and of the alien experiments, his temper finally boiled over. He saw only Ricky's infuriating, double damned face seeming to smirk at him and his control snapped. He hit with his shoulder, crashing into Ricky and knocking him down. Then atop the younger man, he hammered his fists into the other man's stomach repeatedly. Ricky yelled in shock and pain, then heaved desperately, trying to dislodge his attacker, struggling to hold him at bay. He finally gave a particularly strong push, and Mulder was knocked aside. Ricky scrambled to his feet, and backed away, clutching at his stomach.

"Stop it!" Ricky screamed. But Mulder was beyond listening and lowered his head to charge at Ricky. Ricky was younger though, and faster. He dodged away, and Mulder was carried by his own momentum into the wall beyond. The force of his own impact stunned him, and he swayed unsteadily, shaking his head to try and clear it.

"Truce! I'm sorry....!" Ricky shouted. He kept well out of reach as Mulder swung at him again ineffectually. It was obvious that Mulder's co-ordination was gone.

Dizzily Mulder tried to focus on his irritating companion. Then he growled in frustration and made a dismissive gesture.

"Just shut up and keep out of my way!" he hissed venomously.

Things were definitely not going well.

******

When had it started? Alex wasn't sure. The pain of loss was still a raw agony inside him, that had threatened for a while to send him mad with grief. He had clung to sanity, just barely, with the help of Sean. He knew he would never heal from this pain. But over the past few day, something else had stirred within him, and once he had recognised it, he had welcomed it into his mind as a way of avoiding his terrible grief. Cold, icy rage, born of his despair, and loss, it came from depths inside of him that he had no desire to plunge into. A need to strike out in blame at the world. At least while this need possessed him, he could escape from his pain for a while. And there was some part of him that welcomed the desire to rend and kill.

He had driven Sean away deliberately, lest his friend try to stop him. At least when the darkness reigned inside him, the horror of losing his lovers was numbed. And if it took blood to ease his pain, then so be it. Did it really matter what happened to him any more?

He found his leather jacket, and headed out into the city. He knew of a little bar in downtown Washington that would suit his mood exactly. Lots of dark corners, a low life clientele and the sort of place where the unwary were just as likely to get a broken bottle in the face as a beer.

*******

Sean, too headed towards the nearest bar. As it happens, the place he chose was a small and intimate little bar, much frequented by the more wealthy Washington residents. It was the sort of place men took their mistresses for a quiet drink.

Sean sat next to the bar and ordered a large bourbon. He stared at it, at the small dewdrops of moisture forming on the side of the ice cold glass. He traced a line down the side with one finger. He wanted to drink it down so badly. It was so tempting. And the of course, there would be another, and another.....

Didn't Alex realise that Sean was hurting too?

But Alex seemed to be lost in his own little world of misery. He was becoming more distant every day, and more unreachable. That's why Sean found himself sitting in front of his old friend, bourbon again. Once upon a time, they had been very fond of each other. Maybe it was time to renew the acquaintance.....

"You look as though you need that!" The voice cut through his brooding thoughts. Sean turned, and found himself face to face with Mulder's former boss, AD Skinner. The big man smiled slightly. "How are you Sean?" He actually sounded as if he cared!

Sean had been about to mutter something neutral in response, but the older man's evident concern made him hesitate. Finally he sighed.

"It's tough," he admitted. "Mulder was so much a part of my life...... I miss him...."

"And Alex?" Skinner asked gently.

"He's taken it hard!" Sean said. "I'm worried about him......"

Skinner seemed to stare into the distance for a moment.

"I've known Alex Krycek for a long time. He's a survivor. If anyone can get through this, he can. But call me if you need my help with anything. Or if things get too bad and you need a place to escape to." Was Sean imagining it, or had Skinner just hit on him.....?

"I'd be more worried about your lord and master, if I were you!" Skinner said. "Kulain hasn't been seen around the city since...... the accident.... We know he's disappeared. Certain high up members of the government are getting nervous. They rely on Kulain providing a certain amount of stability in Washington. If he doesn't make his presence felt soon, they'll assume he's given up on them, and they'll look around for another demon who'll make them an offer....." Sean found that his drink had suddenly lost its appeal. "Just watch your back, Sean." Skinner's smile deepened. "I'd hate to see you in trouble."

Definitely a hint of an invitation there. Sean felt his face color slightly. He decided to quit the bar, before he found himself falling into that trouble Skinner had mentioned. He had been fighting his sexual impulses towards Alex for weeks, since it was obvious that Alex wasn't in the mood for sex. A few lonely fumblings had barely weakened his need. And there was a persistent dream too, about kneeling before Kulain and offering himself..... Oh god, how he missed the sex..... He wasn't made for abstinence, and Skinner had hinted that he would be open to negotiation.....

Dangerous thoughts.......

Oh god, now he had started thinking about sex, how much he wanted it.....

******

It hadn't taken long. Within a few minutes of entering Ruby's Bar, Alex knew he was being watched. He could sense it, with a predator's own instincts for its rivals. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck were standing up straight. He had taken a stool at the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels, and had known immediately that the locals were sizing him up.

He had deliberately dressed like a rich city boy who was slumming it. Leather jacket that cost several hundred dollars, and designer jeans that Mulder had once told him accentuated the shape of his ass deliciously. Alex deliberately averted his mind from that thought. He looked good in his reflection in the glass behind the bar, though far paler than normal. Two weeks of grief had made his eyes seem shadowed and mysterious.

He could hear muttering from a dark corner where some young men were grouped. It was obvious that he was not welcome. He repressed a grim smile, the first he had given for what seemed like millennia. Time to bait the trap.

He paid for his drink from a big roll of fifty dollar bills, and sensed the already charged atmosphere turn electric. He definitely had their attention. Alex swigged back the shot and rose to his feet in a lithe movement. Then he headed to the door, sensing motion behind him. He could feel the eager anticipation of the hunt. Now he would get to sink his claws into someone who deserved it, and maybe the fierce excitement of the kill would ease his torment a little.

He headed down the street, deliberately heading for the darkest part, where two street lights were out. He added a trace of a drunken weave to his walk. He risked a quick glance backwards, when he knew the dim lighting wouldn't highlight the pale expanse of his face. Two of them followed him, and he caught the faint glint of a knife in one fist.

He paused, leaning forward as if vomiting from the effects of too much alcohol. The two attackers headed straight towards him, intent on their own acts of violence. Alex pretended to notice them for the first time, and dodged into the nearest alleyway. They followed.

The two punks weren't prepared for the raging monster that met them in the midnight darkness of the alleyway. A clawing, snarling fiend who took out the first man even as he entered the darkest shadows, with an upwards directed disembowelling stroke. Then as the second mugger paused, unable to take in the reality of what he saw, Alex, demon blood burning in him, ripped out his throat. Then he was over the body, tearing at it, screaming as all the emotion of the past weeks spilled out. Maybe a minute later he came back to sanity, or something that vaguely resembled it.

Alex was barely aware of what he was doing any more. He stood above the two bodies, the battle heat making his blood sing. The scent of blood brought with it an instinctive reaction that drove away all the pain. A rush of adrenaline and a pleasurable heat almost as good as sex. A part of his demon tainted self that for once he welcomed. His control wavered, and he clung to the last shreds of his humanity as he realised that his hands were blood soaked. For a brief instant, he wanted to fall to his knees and rend and tear again at these diseased remnants of humanity. He hated all of these scum because they were alive and Fox wasn't.......

Something moved nearby in the darkness. There was barely a sound, but he knew with more than human awareness, that something was there......

He fled, leaving behind the scene of his kill, guilt and fear of discovery warring in his mind as he ran. He had deliberately committed murder. Perhaps they had deserved it. Then again, who was he to judge?

Just for a while though, he had felt so much better.......

********

Green eyes watched Alex run from the scene of his crime. The watcher gave a faint, half amused smile at the foolishness of youth. Alex had been more careless than he realised, for a third mugger had followed the other two, armed with a handgun. Alex had become so involved in his kill that he hadn't spotted the wide eyed human male watching him from across the street, or the way the human had raised his gun to shoot Alex.

Silently, Kulain had dropped down behind the gunman, and had severed his head from his body in a swipe of his claws powerful enough to cut through nerve, tendon and sinew, disarticulating bone. The noise that had startled Alex had been the soft thud of the body hitting the ground.

Kulain hefted the head in one hand. As if he would leave the streets of his city unpatrolled and open to other hunters! No demon kin walked in this city without his permission. Only Sean and Alex had that, and Sean was too ethical, even as Mulder had been.

Kulain moaned softly at the thought of his Fox. Lost in his grief, he had fled for a while, to vent his pain in secret. If he ever showed a sign of weakness, other demons would instantly challenge him. So much pain, even now. He forced himself under control. He could do that now. But when he had first known about Fox...... The urge to destroy had sent him fleeing away from Alex lest he hurt his lover, and obliterate the city he governed. Kulain had sought a place where he could safely lose control of the immense power he held, and howl his anguish to the stars.

But it shamed him that he had left Alex.

In some ways, now, it was easier to hide from reality. To try and forget about the way he had betrayed the younger man. But the sight of Alex vainly trying to cope with his own despair made Kulain long to reach out to him. But he still didn't trust himself to maintain control.......

Perhaps Alex's way had its merits. The instinct to shed blood was strong among demon kind, and was only suppressed by having frequent, vigorous sex. Not an option he was able to indulge in at the moment. Sean and Alex would be angry at him, and his other option....... Taking a new human lover......... It would sicken him to replace Fox with some inferior substitute.

Thoughtfully he studied the severed head he still held.

He did feel a little better after a killing!

He could understand Alex's brush with madness. But that very insanity was half of the problem. Alex was careless, as if he didn't really care whether he was caught.

Kulain stooped to pick up his victim's body and carried it over to the others. Perhaps a subtle message to Alex? He glanced at the nearby fire escape. A powerful tug wrenched off a six foot length of the metal rail, and Kulain straightened it carefully. Then he drove the spike at its end through the pile of bodies and deep into the concrete beneath. No human would have had the strength to do that. And he fastened the severed head on the other end of the pole.

Hopefully, it would teach Alex to be more careful in his hunting. Though the younger man had possessed an animal grace in his movements that woke desires within him that were hard to suppress. Alex would return to him eventually. Though how sane he would be was a disturbing thought...... Their lives were such a mess.

******

Alex had been silent and brooding all morning. When Sean had got back some time after midnight, he had apparently been shut in his room and wouldn't answer Sean's concerned enquiries. Perhaps he was angry at Sean for staying out for so long, but the younger man had needed a break from the constant, wearing grief Alex was projecting. Somehow, being with Skinner had helped him. A sympathetic ear and the hint of a tantalising offer. Sean had felt his troubles disappear, just for a little while, and he sensed that the big AD had enjoyed their time together just as much. He seemed quite as lonely as Sean........ A new face had wandered into Sean's dreams last night. Quite erotic dreams, as it happened.

Alex seemed odd. Almost secretive. Sean wondered briefly if Alex had heard him as he worked off his frustrations, jerking off in the darkness of the night. Maybe he should try harder to get Alex involved. The other man was probably as frustrated as Sean. Though he had never once indulged himself sexually, since Mulder's death. Sean wondered where all of that energy was being directed. Alex was one of the most energetic lovers he had ever met, and to completely abstain from sex was abnormal.......

Damn. He really must try to get his mind off sex! It was affecting everything he thought about..... His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone Grabbing at it he was astonished to hear the sound of Skinner's voice. The AD sounded worried.

"Sean, I need your help. Alex's too, if you can get him to agree. Turn on the local news on your tv....."

Sean did as he was asked. He saw Alex lift his head in mild curiosity, The news anchorman came on screen, apparently talking about a crime in the city last night.

".......... reported a multiple murder in downtown Washington last night. When police got to the scene, they found that the bodies had been mutilated as if by a wild animal! There has been speculation that the killer was not human. It is difficult to imagine who else could kill three men like this, but the authorities are refusing to comment....."

Alex gasped in shock. Sean guessed that he was reacting to the non-human reference. He too shivered. It fell to them to solve this killing since Kulain had disappeared. It was as if Skinner's warning about rival demons was coming true.

"Sean, maybe you and Alex could come to the scene of the crime? At least it'll look as though Kulain has ordered you to investigate.... And you may be able to give us some clues about the type of killer we should look for."

"We'll be there!" Sean assured him.

******

Mulder and Ricky sat in opposite corners of the small chamber, pretending to ignore each other. It had been like that for the past two days. Though a day was measured in their prison by the appearance of food, which was followed rapidly by the dimming of the lights so they could sleep comfortably. In fact, the artificial dusk was due soon.

Mulder was beginning to feel frustrated at their enforced captivity. The silence too, was unnerving. At least when he had talked to Ricky, it had made him feel a little less scared. Mulder wasn't going to apologise though.

It was probably his fault though. Mulder sighed. Why couldn't he have been confined with someone else. Not that he would have wished this on anyone else, but at least with Sean or Alex, he could have spent the time having some hot, hard, mind-numbing sex. Now there was a nice thought! He missed Alex so much, but he was just beginning to realise how much he enjoyed being taken by Kulain. Giving himself up to the big demon, surrendering himself, letting Kulain do whatever he wanted.

Mulder's body suddenly wanted Kulain. He could almost feel the demon's tongue working its way down his spine, a prelude to sex. Kulain would taste his skin, savouring the salty taste of his Fox, baring him, a prize to be sucked and nuzzled and licked and....

Mulder jammed his hand in his mouth so that Ricky wouldn't hear him groan. His other hand was somehow wrapped around his incredibly hard cock as he stroked himself urgently. He tried to angle his body away from the younger man. Ricky would laugh at him if he discovered what Mulder was doing. The runt had an unexpectedly sharp tongue and knew how to use it.

But it was Ricky who moaned aloud.

Mulder found himself irresistibly watching Ricky as the other man pulled at his clothes and tugged them off as quickly as he could.

There was a strange warmth in the air, as if the room was heating itself. As if his blood was fever warm.... His senses felt amazingly acute, and Mulder could have sworn that he could smell Ricky. A musky scent signalling Ricky's readiness to be taken. Mulder could feel his thoughts beginning to fragment again.

"Sorry....!" Ricky whined. He was staring at Mulder, eyes fixed on the older man's too obvious erection. "Need you......" He began to crawl naked towards Mulder, on his hands and knees.

Mulder realised, with his last coherent thought, that the aliens had once again chosen to control him, then Ricky was clutching at his knees, his supple body stretched out in surrender. Mulder didn't remember stripping. It was as if his brain jumped straight to the best scenes. He was suddenly in Ricky, feeling the tightness enclosing him as he fucked Ricky hard, pounding his way into the whining younger man's ass.

Ricky grovelled, shoulders low and ass high, choosing the subordinate position, as he had often done with Alex. But from the way he was grinding his rear against Mulder, he was enjoying himself immensely. Mulder was aware of the little breathy sounds Ricky made. He increased the speed of his thrusts, and those tiny, arousing sounds became more intense, more needy. Mulder lost himself in the moment, Ricky had such a great ass...

His orgasm and Ricky's came almost simultaneously, and Mulder felt his hot seed loose itself into the other man's depths. In fact, he felt as though the top of his head had just blown off.

It wasn't like a normal orgasm, but something far more satisfying and fatiguing. So much so that he was still buried deep inside Ricky when he sank into an exhausted sleep.

Ricky too, had come explosively, and sank into deep, satisfied sleep with Mulder's body wrapped protectively around him.

******

The bounty hunter had hungrily watched the two men having sex. Mulder would have been gratified to know that he had been right about the aliens manipulating them again. The implants both men carried had been used to create a particular chemical imbalance. It was termed "The Rut," and would be used from now on to control and manipulate Mulder and his companion. Every evening at dusk, their bodies would receive appropriate stimulation.

It would keep them placid and control their aggression.

It would bond them together as mates, and make them more likely to defend each other when attacked.

For the time of psychological testing and observation was at an end. It was time to release them into the cavern system and have them fight against other pairs. The quest for more efficient and stronger host bodies continued, and the alien leaders had high hopes for the two demon infected men.

The bounty hunter regretted that he couldn't indulge his desires for the beautiful Mulder just yet. Demon specimens were so hard to acquire and were considered rare and valuable. Perhaps later when their survival test was over, he would teach Mulder new and delightful ways to serve him....... The pretty Ricky could help too.

If they survived, that is

******

In emotional retreat, a human starts to shut off even those who are nearest and dearest to him. Unable to reach out for emotional support, he becomes tense and strained, and possibly, in the end, violent..... To touch means to hurt...

Desmond Morris - Intimate Behaviour

*******

Alex shivered as he stood at the scene of his crime. In the cold morning light, he barely recognised the alleyway as the scene of last night's massacre. Now, it looked like a slaughterhouse, something he found it hard to associate with his own actions. And now there were three bodies, not just two...... The corpses had been piled high and impaled on a metal spike, topped off by a severed head. With increasing horror, Alex recognised the face of the third man as being that of one of the other men in the bar.......

He remembered the vivid awareness he had of being watched last night. Not his imagination then. There really had been another, someone more than human. No ordinary being could have demonstrated such strength. His skin prickled. There was something warning his instincts, even now. An awareness of being watched from somewhere close by.... He glanced quickly around him. Nothing, except the myriad of law enforcement officers who had been called to the scene. The media were being kept well away from the scene. But there was an itch between his shoulder blades that suggested that somewhere, a hidden watcher observed the alleyway.

The watcher was good, if Alex couldn't spot him. He hesitated, trying to decide whether to tell Sean, who appeared deep in conversation with Skinner.

No. Perhaps not. He might give away his secret. He cast an eye around him again, and just for an instant, in a shadowed corner of an overhanging rooftop, he saw a flash of green. A demon with green eyes........

It wasn't possible, surely......

Alex growled softly, for once, his self pity being replaced by anger. If it was Kulain....... Then he would find no welcome from Alex.

*******

Sean found that he had been given a privileged degree of access to the crime scene. He could go anywhere, and question any of the investigators. By the time he had checked everything out, it was becoming increasingly obvious that this was a non human crime. The way the victims had been torn apart...... The sign that claws had been used, and the strength that had been needed to rip a man's head off. And as he observed the investigation, Sean became aware of Skinner working nearby, occasionally glancing towards Sean, checking on him.

Sean pretended not to notice Skinner's scrutiny, keeping his eyes lowered, and trying not to blush. The AD was a consummate professional, putting his job first, and Sean felt a need to impress him. His chance came when the scene had been fully photographed, and the coroner wished to remove the bodies. The two men given the job of removing the metal spike found it stuck fast in the ground. It was Sean who moved forward to help them, and his strength that pulled it from the ground. Skinner gave a brief nod of approval.

"You're strong!" he said warmly. Sean found himself almost inevitably blushing again. He wasn't used to collaborating so closely with attractive men outside Kulain's group. Skinner smiled, then as his gaze fell upon something else, he frowned. Then the AD leaned in close, and Sean caught a hint of some spicy masculine fragrance.

"You should see to Alex!" Skinner murmured. "He looks lost here."

Sean turned to follow his gaze, and shivered slightly. Alex was totally ignoring the busy investigation around him, and was staring off into space, looking so alone....

He moved instinctively, and as he came closer, his hand automatically reached for Alex's. For a moment, the older man's face softened, and there was a hesitant response. But then Alex seemed to realise what he was doing, and jerked his hand away coldly.

"Don't!" he snapped.

Sean sighed. It had been worth a try. If only something could break through that icy reserve that Alex had developed. A defence against the whole world. They had once been so close, but now Alex was starting to reject even his smallest efforts at comfort.

"Alex..... I don't think you need to be here. Maybe you should go home....?"

Then it was Sean who recoiled, as he saw the madness lurking in Alex's eyes for the first time. Burning green insanity, that froze his blood in his veins, and made him stumble back in fright.

"Sure," Alex said quietly. "I think I'll head uptown. See you later." He sounded so normal and matter of fact, but Sean knew now what his apparently cool exterior hid.

How could he have missed the signs....?

Yet Alex sounded so normal..... Torn by conflicting emotions, and already doubting what he had seen, Sean could only let Alex leave.

******

Alex found himself wandering for hours, through shopping districts and quiet residential streets, not really caring. Vaguely, he had an idea about tiring himself, so that he might be able to sleep tonight. His dreams were so haunted these days. Every night, Fox seemed to be calling to him from a vast distance away. Pleading for help sometimes. And often just sobbing in fear. For Sean's sake he had tried to get a grip on himself, but it was so very hard....

Last night, he had given in to the madness for a while. He had killed. And it had been so difficult afterwards to return to humanity. He remembered the horror of it, trying to cleanse his hands of the blood, scraping those small fragments of skin from beneath his fingernails. And the temptation.... He was scared of the darkness inside him now. It was a monster, and even now he heard it whispering to him, wanting him to release it again. No wonder people believed in demonic possession!

He realised sickly then, where his aimless wanderings had taken him. The one place in Washington that he knew would call to his madness. Somewhere he had been determined not to visit.

He felt his knees fold beneath him as his body began to curl up foetally into a ball. Huddling in on himself, he felt the tears begin to trickle down his face as he stared at the blasted landscape that was the only grave marker Fox Mulder possessed. The crater that marked the place where Mulder and Ricky had died.

******

Somehow, Sean had gained for himself an invitation to dinner. He had found himself telling Skinner all of his troubles, as they worked together, and it had been so good to share his worries. The AD was so easy to talk to. It was as if they had been colleagues and friends for years, instead of a couple of days. The conversation had drifted to what he thought of Washington, and Sean had remarked that he hadn't found an Italian restaurant that he liked yet. Then the big man had incredibly offered to make him a meal tonight.

He had briefly stopped at home to change, and had noted uneasily that Alex wasn't there. But in the last few weeks, Alex hadn't kept regular hours. And Sean had no idea where to look for him anyway. He headed off for a night of good food and interesting conversation.

Not sex though. Definitely not!

******

Alex rocked himself back and forth, keening softly under his breath, curled up tightly against the ruined wall of an abandoned building, part of the shell of the warehouse complex that still remained. He had been there so very long, but he hadn't really noticed the passage of time. It was dusk now, so he must have spent the best part of the afternoon here. It was cold, yet he had barely noticed.

Sometime during his vigil, he had begun to feel closer to the long dead Fox. This was where Fox was now. Shouldn't he be close to his love? Yes. That seemed right. Fox was so cold here though, with no one to keep him warm....

The sound of laughter intruded. Three humans, stumbling about in the rubble, evidently looking for a place they could smoke a little pot. He could smell it on them, a sickly human scent that filled him with revulsion. That they would intrude on *this* place..... He shifted slightly, and they hesitated.

"Just a wino!" One of them giggled. "Nobody else here."

"Oh yeah. Let's have some fun, Joe! What is this place anyway?"

The other took a long drag of his joint.

"Some place that was blown up last month. It was on the news. Some Feds got cooked....."

Alex moaned. They had no right in this place. Damn them. They were desecrating the place where Fox was buried......

With a snarl, he sprang to his feet, eyes blazing green claws unsheathed as he readied himself. He would cut them down like death with a scythe. He would paint the earth red with their blood for daring to come here. With a scream of rage, he launched himself towards the now cowering humans. Something slammed into him from behind, something immensely strong, that wrapped its arms around him and held him immobile, no matter how much he kicked and clawed and struggled.

"No, Alex!"

He screamed in rage and despair, but the force holding him was immovable.

"Look at them, Alex!"

The voice gave him no choice. Finally, with a sob of frustration, he obeyed. And found himself staring at three terrified kids, none of them as tall as his shoulder, who had sneaked into the old warehouse for their first ever joint.

"Go!" Kulain snapped at the three. "Get out of here!" The kids fled. Alex stopped struggling, and sagged back in Kulain's arms.

"That's it." Kulain said gently. "Don't fight me any more, Alex."

"I didn't know!" Alex whispered. "I swear...."

"Come away from here," Kulain said. His voice was more compassionate than Alex had ever heard it before. "This isn't a good place for you, Alex."

"But Fox needs me!" Alex protested. His voice broke. "He's so cold...." Kulain made a sound of pain. The hands holding Alex were suddenly very gentle.

"Why did you go.....?" Alex said unexpectedly. "You left me! I needed you!" He tried to pull way from Kulain. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, little one." Kulain soothed him. "I'm here now." He began to guide Alex away from the crater.

"I want to stay with Fox!" Alex pleaded. "Please....."

"You can visit later," Kulain lied.

*******

Skinner had really gone to town on the meal he had prepared. Sean couldn't remember when he had last been offered such a banquet. It looked delicious. Yet his double damned mind kept drifting to thoughts of sex and he felt acutely uncomfortable. Yet he had dressed with seduction in mind. A pair of extremely close fitting designer jeans, and a white shirt which was just thin enough to show the dark haloes of his nipples. Definitely sluttish.

He knew Skinner had noticed. He had felt the AD's eyes on him.

It was hard to concentrate on the good food, because he kept getting distracted. The AD was such a big, strong looking man, and Sean kept imagining how he would appear without those concealing clothes. And every time he checked Skinner out, the AD seemed to notice and their eyes met. Sean tried desperately hard not to blush, but it was so difficult.

"Kulain has good taste!" Skinner said unexpectedly. Sean gaped, momentarily speechless. He felt a rush of blood to his cock, and tried to ignore the developing hardness there.

"Er.... Thanks!" he finally replied. Damn! The way he kept blushing, Skinner must think him a fool.

Skinner didn't make any other references to Sean's protector. The conversation moved onto music and sports preferences. And finally, they finished the meal. Skinner picked up his glass of wine and led Sean over to the balcony of his apartment. The two of them gazed out at the city lights. Sean shifted uncomfortably after a few minutes. Being this close to Skinner reminded his body of those things he needed.... Skinner must have noticed his discomfort.

"I'm not going to jump your bones Sean!" Skinner chuckled. Sean grinned back at him ruefully. Maybe he should be more honest about what he wanted.

"I was rather hoping you would....,." he told Skinner. The older man's smile deepened, then decisively he stepped closer and reached out a hand to tilt Sean's chin upwards. His mouth came down hard over Sean's, and he took a kiss. Sean kissed back, hard, pulling Skinner against him.

"Slow down, Sean!" Skinner laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me what you want...." Sean shivered. From this point onwards, there was no turning back.

"Fuck me!" he said emphatically. "Fuck me hard!"

Something seemed to kindle in Skinner's eyes.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" he said.

Sean pulled his shirt over his head, and stepped quickly out of his jeans. He was naked beneath them. Skinner's eye widened and he sighed in appreciation. With a practised grace, Sean knelt, and began to unbuckle Skinner's belt. A big hand cupped his face, and Skinner took control.

"Now, my beauty. You're going to put a condom on me. With your mouth!"

"Yes, sir!" Sean whispered. A few moment's later, when he had uncovered Skinner's heavy erection, and surrounded it with glistening, wet rubber, he dropped onto all fours and wriggled his ass in invitation. Skinner was almost as big as Kulain, and Sean wanted him. He wanted to be taken by a big, powerful man.

"Fuck me, sir!" he pleaded, sensing how much Skinner liked this particular game.

Skinner did.

*******

What had he just done? Alex couldn't seem to focus his thoughts properly. He had been acting so crazily. If it hadn't been for Kulain, he would have killed innocent victims. It had seemed so clear, an hour before, but now it was like a rapidly fading bad dream.

Kulain had brought him home and shoved him in the shower, still fully clothed, until he had stopped shivering. Alex wasn't sure how he had gotten so cold. He had fumbled his wet and steaming clothes off, and had wrapped himself in a large, fluffy towel. Kulain had pushed him into the living area, when he emerged from the bathroom, and he had been firmly seated in front of a blazing fire, with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. One sip later, he suspected the drink was dosed with something alcoholic and powerful.

It was good to be bullied into looking after himself. Finally.

"Where were you?" he asked Kulain. Green eyes watched him closely.

"It wasn't safe to be near me, Alex. I went crazy for a while. I could have hurt you.!

".....I was crazy too just now, wasn't I?" Alex whispered. He shivered. "It was just..... that place! I'm sorry......" He began to cry. Then Kulain's arms were around him, and he was crying helplessly in his lover's arms, Kulain stroked his back and soothed him, and held him. Finally Alex lifted his tear stained face.

"Feeling better?" Kulain asked.

Alex nodded mutely. Kulain's hand reached out to stroke the tousled hair away from his forehead. Alex flinched, drawing back away from his touch, gathering together the last shreds of his resistance.

"Don't!" he snapped. "You still left me alone all that time!"

"You're very tense!" Kulain said, ignoring Alex's anger. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Alex?" Alex snarled in response. Kulain's hand drifted across his back, caressing him. Alex didn't try to push him away, despite his apparent annoyance with Kulain.

Kulain felt it, the instant Alex's wary resistance turned into something more, as Kulain's hands continued to stroke him. He smiled. Alex was so very tense, the result of weeks of abstinence. His pretty Alex had begun to moan softly. Kulain dropped to his knees before Alex and pulled out the younger man's already rock hard cock. His mouth closed over it, and Alex screamed.

A few seconds of pleasure were enough to send Alex over the edge. It had been too long. He sagged against Kulain, who lifted him and carried him into the bedroom.

He laid Alex down on the bed, and began to trace kisses down Alex's spine. It had been just as long for him, and it was all he could do to keep his touch gentle, and hold himself back. His need was at least as powerful as Alex's. He rolled Alex onto his stomach and began at his shoulders, a calming, soothing movement of his tongue across the strong shoulders. He could feel the muscles in Alex's back beginning to un-knot and relax, as his lover began to trust again, to surrender to Kulain's will. He tasted traces of fear and pain, and a newly awakening sexual heat that he would use to his advantage. He knew his tongue was slightly rough, by human standards, and delicately trailed it down Alex's spine, sensing from Alex's small movements, the nerves bunched just below the surface. Alex's breath quickened slightly. Good, he liked that.

Kulain tugged at the towel still wound loosely around Alex's waist, and tossed it aside. He savoured the sight of Alex's firm, muscular ass. Alex turned slightly on the bed, so he could watch Kulain.

"Please...." Alex whispered. "I need to see you....!"

With a predatory smile, Kulain let him lie on his back, and swiftly fastened his mouth onto a nipple, making Alex cry out as he was mercilessly suckled. Kulain felt Alex's newly wakened cock pressing against him as he tormented the rosy pebble. A kiss then and Alex cried out as his mouth was covered. Kulain tasted his sweetness, and felt himself grow iron hard.

He nuzzled the sweet flesh of Alex's neck. The younger man was becoming increasingly enthusiastic, and his body was beginning to rub instinctively against Kulain, He spread his legs wide, and tugged Kulain down on top of him. The demon fought his own baser instincts, and forced himself under control. Alex needed a certain gentleness now, despite his increasingly urgent pleas for his lover to hurry. A sweet scented oil was used to gently tease Alex open, despite his efforts too hurry the proceedings.

Kulain slid home. Alex sighed softly, and his hands clung tightly to the demon. Kulain began to move, and Alex arched against him, legs wrapping round the demon as he let himself be swept away by Kulain's lovemaking.

Kulain finally could satisfy his own needs too. And those needs were considerable.

********

Some time later, he found himself cradling an exhausted Alex close. His green eyed lover had lasted far longer than Kulain had expected. Four times he had managed to bring Alex to orgasm, and his own need had now receded to more comfortable levels. A pity Sean seemed to have disappeared. His little slut's usual wanton behaviour would have been a perfect end to the evening. No matter. Tomorrow he would find Sean and give him what the younger man must be frantically craving right now. Sean was so highly sexed that he needed extremely regular attention. Kulain, of course, was happy to give him what he needed.

Alex moved closer, muttering something sleepily. Kulain kissed the sweat stained forehead. His gesture evidently soothed Alex, for the younger man nestled into Kulain's side with a contented sigh.

"Fox....," he whispered softly.

So lovely, but so vulnerable now, his sanity in question, and his soul broken in two. Kulain vowed to protect his beloved Alex, no matter what the threat.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his beauty and pulled him closer. Alex pressed back against him, whimpering in his sleep. Kulain stroked the bad dream away. He didn't need the sleep, so he watched over his lover throughout the night.

*******

Alex woke, from the first dreamless sleep he had known in weeks. He was lying on his bed, wrapped in silken sheets. Strangely, he felt good. His body felt sated for the first time in ages, and there was a delicious ache between his legs that called to mind memories of writhing beneath Kulain's powerful body.

Odd though, that he had screamed at the top of his voice last night, and Sean hadn't appeared. Not even to see if anything was wrong with him. And after all his hints about having sex... He rose to his feet and moved towards the mirror. His face looked flushed and healthier than it had before. Then the door to his room swung open, and Kulain entered, smiling gently at him. He let the demon draw him close, and rested his head on a strong shoulder. He felt safe now. Kulain was there to hold onto him again. For now, it was enough.

*******

Mulder felt himself gradually drifting into wakefulness. He murmured Alex's name sleepily, not sure where he was or who he was with. Something wasn't right, and his mind wasn't quite conscious enough to deal with it. He could feel a warm, male scented body against his, and he could feel it stirring beneath him. The movement was increasing. A firm, strong body, half familiar..... The other being abruptly intensified his struggles, and Mulder was brought fully awake by a painful dig to the ribs.

"Get off me, Mulder, you son of a bitch!"

He realised belatedly that he was lying on top of a loudly complaining Ricky. He started to pull away from the younger man, and realised that he was covered with someone's dried semen, his skin sticking painfully to Ricky's. The young man yowled in pain as they pulled apart, and began swearing loudly. Mulder tried to gather his thoughts. Apparently last night they had fucked each other again. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember all the details, but from the way Ricky was rubbing his ass and muttering, apparently, he had come off worst last night.

Mulder turned to their water source, a pipe in the corner of the room that continually ran with water, and found it dry. And as he was absorbing this fact, the wall in front of him began to slide upwards. Not the same entrance as before. This one revealed a vast cavern beyond, a dozen miles wide and obviously inhabited, judging from the sounds of animals calling in the distance. The place was lit brightly by what appeared to be a miniature sun, high above them, well enough for this place to be thickly forested. There was a slightly unpleasant smell, a mixture of rotting vegetation, the sickly perfume of some jungle flower, and the faintest suggestion of something long dead.

Ricky moved to stand at his side as he stared out over the cavern.

"I think the rats have just been put in the maze!" Mulder said softly.

******

Sean arrived back at the tower late in the morning. He heard someone moving around in the kitchen, and headed that way. At least his worries for Alex were apparently groundless. Alex probably wouldn't even notice that Sean was wearing yesterday's clothes, or that his lips were more than a little kiss bruised. Or that he couldn't quite walk straight. Walter was quite a man, as he had repeatedly demonstrated it last night. He had been happy to give Sean what he needed so badly. Sean had proved to the AD what an appreciative slut he was, too.

Mmmmm. Very appreciative indeed.

"Hi, Alex!" he called, popping his head round the edge of the door. He realised immediately how much trouble he was in. Kulain was there, with Alex! Two sets of bright, green eyes surveyed him curiously. Alex whistled, and raised an eyebrow. He was sitting on Kulain's lap, and the demon's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shit!" Sean muttered.

"And whose bed did you sleep in last night?" Alex enquired curiously. He unexpectedly chuckled, for the first time that Sean had heard since his loss. Sean stared at him. Then inevitably his eyes met Kulain, who had one arm wrapped casually around Alex. Kulain seemed just as surprised as Sean at Alex's cheerful mood. An understanding passed between them. Alex would come first at the moment, no matter what Kulain thought of Sean's infidelity.

"A good question!" Kulain said coolly. The demon tilted his head to one side and sniffed the air. Then he displayed his surprise. "Skinner!" he said decisively. Sean felt his stomach flip over. Kulain may choose not be openly critical of him, but there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes that threatened trouble in the future.

Why did Kulain have to show up one day too late?

*******

Cheating by one individual tends to provoke punishment by the other. The "punisher" ends the relationship, denies further sexual access or chooses to have sex with someone else. 

G. Miller - The Mating Mind

*******

Kulain appeared to have acquired a shadow. Alex. His beautiful lover was more stable now that Kulain had returned, but he seemed to suffer acute anxiety whenever Kulain left him for a long period. As if he was scared to lose someone else. He was a constant, silent presence near Kulain, his green eyes still haunted, although he seemed less nervous. Perhaps they comforted each other, Kulain mused. He felt his protective instincts come to the fore when he was close to Alex and it gave him less time to brood on the loss of his beautiful Fox.

Sean, on the other hand, was causing him a surfeit of problems. The younger man had openly admitted his liaison with Skinner. Yet he seemed penitent, and had made himself irritating with his attempts to apologise. Not that anything he said could make a difference. Sean was no longer one of the favoured few. He had betrayed Kulain's trust, and now their relationship would change. Kulain considered his options coolly. Sean was *his*. The betraying little whore should be punished for seeking out another lover. Eventually, Kulain might forgive him. But not yet. Still, there was a way to make this situation work in his favour.........

When Alex headed for his evening shower, Kulain made his move. He hunted Sean out and found the younger man closeted in his room, his mood one of brooding misery. They had a short time alone to discuss matters. When he saw Kulain, Sean looked pathetically hopeful. There was another futile excuse coming now, Kulain could tell. They stood, facing each other.

"Please, Kulain......" Sean said. "I'm sorry... Don't be angry with me....."

"Sorry you got caught?" Kulain responded coolly. Sean sighed and lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you!" He tried to sound humble. "But I needed it so much, and you weren't there.... I felt so bad. I needed someone to hold me..."

"You wanted sex!" Kulain snapped, annoyed now. "Admit it!"

"Er.... well...... yeah!" Sean blushed. "Skinner's big, like you and, well..... he took care of me." Kulain glared.

"It was fun!" Sean said desperately.

"Skinner? Fun?" Kulain looked astonished.

"Sure." Sean said. "I pretended I was a new agent, and he was giving me orders....."

Kulain growled. Sean decided that maybe he'd just made things worse. Kulain moved from the doorway towards Sean's king size bed, and sat on the edge of it. Was that a good sign? Sean couldn't tell. But then, they had always seemed to do most of their communication in bed. Some things just didn't seem to need words. if only Kulain would touch him, he would know he was forgiven......

Sean moved closer, a small action that he hoped Kulain wouldn't notice. When Kulain failed to react, Sean knelt gracefully in front of him, lowering his head contritely. Giving Kulain a psychological advantage might help.

The demon did notice. Kulain had chosen not to react. He allowed the pretty young man to show his subservience. He knew what he wanted from Sean, a way for the younger man to redeem himself.

"It's going to be hard for me to forgive you, Sean," Kulain stated.

Sean didn't know what he could say to make things right again. He bowed his head further and tried not to give in to his misery, but his mind was in a turmoil. Kulain seemed immovable, not even deigning to meet his gaze when he dared glance upwards. Finally, Sean could no longer restrain the words and he began to beg.

"I'll do anything.... anything at all. If I can only make it right!"

Kulain's powerfully muscled legs were stretched out in front of him and he relaxed fractionally as he sat on the bed. Something in his posture made Sean continue. A hint of approval?

"Whatever you want...... Please. I love you! I want to be with you..... Please...."

Kulain drew his long legs towards him, parting them slightly. Sean moaned aloud. Kulain was aroused, his movement meant to ease the pressure on his thick erection. Sean could see the cloth covered swelling of it and he whimpered softly. He wanted it more than anything else in the world, but he knew Kulain wouldn't allow him to touch it.

"There is something I want, little one......" Kulain said softly. "You promised to do anything......." A hand moved down to rest on the tempting bulge, long taloned fingers making tiny rubbing movements.

".....Anything.......!" Sean breathed, hardly daring to hope.

Kulain smiled then.

"You will continue to see Skinner!" Kulain's voice was ice. Sean drew a breath in shock. "You will give him whatever pleasures he demands. And you will report everything he does to me!"

Sean whimpered, his eyes wide.

"Spy on him...?" he whispered.

Kulain uncovered his erection, its big length springing free from its confinement. A glistening drop of fluid formed at its tip. Sean inched closer, until he was restrained by a stern glance.

"You said anything, Sean. Ask yourself who ordered Fox into that warehouse. Skinner! I suspect that he takes his orders from enemies of mine high up in Washington government. I want their heads......! Will you obey me?"

Sean nodded reluctantly. Tentatively, he placed a small kiss on the inside of Kulain's firm thigh. Kulain finally smiled, firmly in control once more. He gestured towards his hard cock. Sean scrambled frantically on his hands and knees to obey, eagerly applying himself to attending his master. Kulain gently stroked his sweet whore's head as Sean eagerly licked and sucked at him. Sean was practically purring with pleasure at the generous bounty he had been given, and Kulain wasn't even going to take him. No. Sean hadn't earned *that* yet, but his small ecstatic cries and his conscientious performance showed how happy he was to be given even this small concession.

His pretty lover was totally addicted to Kulain. But the demon stubbornly refused to accept that he craved the attentive mouth and willingly offered body.

Alex chuckled softly, surprising them. Sean raised his head, reluctantly pulling away from Kulain, his mouth glistening with moisture. Alex didn't realise that both of them were so concerned about him that they would even halt their intimacy to check on him.

"I guess you've made up," Alex smiled a little sadly. "I'm glad. You shouldn't fight. You really think *this* is important.....?"

Neither Kulain nor Sean contradicted Alex, who had assumed that they'd made up. It was unspoken between them that the loss of Fox was the only important thing for Alex. Hesitantly, Alex approached them, and both of them reached out to draw him into a three way embrace. Sean wasn't going to spoil things by telling Alex he wasn't exactly forgiven yet. He snuggled closer to Kulain, putting his arms around his big lover and sighing contentedly. Kulain tensed slightly, but allowed it. While Alex was there, Kulain wouldn't openly reject him, so Sean decided he could take a few liberties. Perhaps.

Hesitantly, Alex slipped between them, pressing back against Kulain, and gently drawing Sean against him. He was wearing only a towel and still had small gleaming droplets of moisture on his skin. It was the first time he had made advances to Sean or Kulain since his loss. He sensed their mood change immediately, from uneasy truce to something more gentle and loving, their differences put aside. He needed their arms around him at the moment. He didn't want them to fight any more

"I don't want to think about anything tonight!" Alex murmured. "I just want to feel you both....."

Kulain smiled. That at least was easy to do. Sean lowered his head once more to attend to the delicious length in front of him, licking and sucking at it. At the same time, he waggled his ass temptingly at Alex. A slight thud marked the removal of the towel that was all that Alex wore. Then Alex moved up close behind him, moaning slightly as he pressed up against Sean. Sean barely gasped as Alex's full length slid inside him. Slut that he was, Sean tried to keep his body well prepared for these unexpected penetrative moments when he was around Kulain. Alex knew it too, from the soft chuckle he gave when he sheathed himself so smoothly. Sean was glad to hear the small sound. But he was letting himself get distracted. Then Alex began to slide easily in and out of his well prepared ass and gave him a timely reminder.

"Do it hard, Alex!" Sean pleaded, not entirely clearly. He had his mouth full at the time. His own erection was hard and bobbed heavily against his taut belly. When Alex thrust into him, it felt so very good. Alex wasn't holding back any more; he was practically bellowing out his passion as he pushed in, the force of his entrance thrusting Sean forward, pushing Kulain's magnificent erection deeper down his throat.

With a scream, far too soon for Sean, Alex bucked against him, sending a hot flood deep inside him. Alex pulled out, panting heavily and sank to his knees beside Sean, watching the free show with a faint smile. Kulain laughed, his hips thrusting once, twice, and Sean's mouth was filled with Kulain's seed. He hungrily swallowed it, licking down every drop greedily, then with a moan he looked down at his very hard, leaking cock and whimpered in frustration.

Kulain chuckled. Despite his resolve to teach Sean a lesson, the young man looked very desirable, his face flushed with desire, his green eyes dilated and the promise of those sweet, hot depths that Alex had just sampled. And letting Sean feel a little frustrated was even amusing Alex, a worthwhile enough end in itself.

Kulain felt himself begin to stir again already. It was probably the sight of those pretty, moist lips and the slight flutter of Sean's tongue as he sought to lick himself clean of Kulain's juices. Two sets of green eyes now eagerly watched Kulain, seeking a sign that he was ready again. Well yes, that time had come, but pretty Sean would have to wait. Alex was going to ride him next, and he planned to take his time, drive Alex into tormented ecstasy before he could come. Sean could make himself useful though. Watching that pretty pink tongue and soft mouth working on Alex as he sat astride Kulain would be quite stimulating.

********

Kulain rolled off the semi conscious Sean and lay at his side. Perhaps he had gone a little too far beyond his original objectives. But when he had finally slid home inside Sean and the younger man had ecstatically started to push himself upwards against his big lover, Kulain had been unable to hold himself back. With Sean, like few others, he could thrust deeper and harder, knowing that the slut would get pleasure from it rather than discomfort. Oh yes, tonight he had given Sean the pleasure he sought. But Alex.... ? Not recovered in mind, but at least apparently stable....

Alex put his arms around the younger man and drew him close, so that his head rested on Alex's shoulder. He seemed to take comfort in the contact. Kulain lay on his other side, and reached out to stroke Alex's arm in reassurance. Sean was sandwiched between them and sighed in sleepy contentment.

"I haven't forgotten what he did!" Kulain admitted softly to Alex.

"I know," Alex replied. He hugged Sean to him, and green eyes as deep as the ocean studied Kulain. "You will!" Alex said with certainty. He buried his face in Sean's hair and hugged him tight.

He was right, Kulain mused. Whatever Alex wanted would be so. There was nothing Alex could ask that he would refuse.

*******

Mulder and Ricky moved cautiously away from their prison, and down towards the floor of the cavern, far below. There was a trail of sorts through the huge boulders that littered the steep slope, and Mulder wondered how long it had taken for the shallow depression to be worn into the rock by the passage of thousands of feet over the years. Wherever this place was, it had evidently undergone upheaval at some time, judging by the great rifts he could see in the walls of the cavern. There was a suggestion of immense age.

"I wonder who made this place?" Ricky said. They seemed to have an uneasy truce at the moment. They mostly detested each other, but their survival instincts were stronger than their squabbles about sex and Alex. The younger man seemed content at the moment to let Mulder take all of the decisions. And he felt so stiff today.... his limbs ached and there was a distant throbbing in his head that suggested he was maybe getting a cold?

"Maybe our alien hosts built this cavern?" Mulder said. "It must have taken years to complete. We should head for that clearing I can see down there.

Ricky mumbled something indistinct in reply. Mulder didn't even notice, he was too fascinated by his surroundings. But as they travelled downhill, their progress became slower and slower. The jungle growth became too thick for easy progress. Soon it became apparent that they were totally lost. Mulder began to curse loudly as he found his way blocked by a thicket of thorn bushes. Ricky grinned at him which only aggravated him further.

"Shut up!" he said, as Ricky opened his mouth to comment. "If I climb that tree, I should be able to see the way."

While Mulder rather awkwardly climbed the tree, trying to see more of their surroundings, Ricky sank down gratefully and took a short rest. He sat on a rock and stared at the all but impenetrable vegetation that covered the floor of the cavern. Lots of different, confusing shades of green, a few streaks of gold, and the sickly purple scatter of blooms from some jungle vine. At least it was fairly warm. He could hear Mulder cursing as he climbed higher. A small scatter of twigs falling from his tree showed that progress was slow and painful. Ricky grinned nastily. A few bruises would be good for Mulder. After all the bruises he had given the younger man......

Something moved in the undergrowth next to him.

Ricky froze momentarily, then very slowly turned his head towards the sound. The gold he had seen a moment earlier among the leaves was moving, a slow, gliding motion that wasn't human. From behind a branch, a serpent appeared, as big as a man. Green emerald eyes stared unblinkingly at Ricky. Definitely not human, yet there was something conscious in those green orbs. A sharp intelligence, and a growing curiosity. Yet no malice. Ricky sensed no threat at all, despite his initial apprehension.

The two of them watched each other for long moments. Then a crunching noise and a yell of annoyance distracted Ricky. Mulder slithered down the last few feet of the tree he had climbed, considerably faster than he had gone up it. In those few moments, the serpent disappeared. Ricky shut his mouth with a snap, he hadn't even realised it was open, and he started to tell Mulder about the snake. But the other man was too excited by what he had seen, and pointed off towards the centre of the cavern.

"I saw something that way. Come on!"

Ricky shrugged to himself. Mulder probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Whoever heard of a giant golden snake?

*******

Hours later, with no end in sight to the jungle, it was apparent that they had once again lost their way. The two of them rested, sprawling opposite each other. Ricky looked exhausted, his green eyes dulled and lifeless. Mulder was almost as tired, but he still tried to keep alert. It was a bad idea, both of them sleeping at once. There were too many unknown dangers in this place. He decided to let Ricky rest first, the younger man seemed far more fatigued than a few hours of exploration could account for. Mulder frowned. It came as a surprise to him that he cared about what happened to his pretty companion.

His mind seemed to be wandering into areas that he really didn't want to contemplate. He would try to take his mind off Ricky by checking out their immediate vicinity. And it was thus that he made his great discovery.

In the thick vegetation on the verge of the clearing, he found a wall of rock which appeared to form a small cliff. It was thickly overgrown, but Mulder thought he could see some sort of design under the remains of plants, which marked hundreds of years of neglect.

Curious, Mulder tugged at the roots of one tough looking climber and it fell away from the wall to reveal part of a long forgotten design. Mulder hissed in recognition. He recognised it as something he had seen long ago, in a place beyond his comprehension. A dozen symbols descended in a column of hieroglyphic text. And amongst them was the familiar narrow diamond of the Sith, the strange symbol of Kulain's demon world.

This place had once been a demon realm.

How the aliens had gained possession of it, Mulder didn't know, but it was evidently very old, and much damaged by earthquakes. But it made him feel suddenly more hopeful. There might be some way he could use this to his advantage. He cast a look back at Ricky, who had slowly clambered to his feet, and was moving listlessly after Mulder. The older man frowned. It was obvious that something was badly wrong with Ricky, but they weren't comfortable talking to each other.

"It's all right. You can rest for a while." he told Ricky. Green eyes flickered towards him in acknowledgement and Mulder hissed out his breath in shock. Ricky's eyes were an almost luminous green and even as Mulder watched in dawning comprehension, the younger man's hands seemed to lengthen and shimmer, and long talons emerged as he *shifted*.

"No!" Mulder yelled uselessly. "You can't do that now. Not here..." He remembered the terror he had felt when he had seen Sean change for the first time because of his own stupidity. "You have to stop....."

Too late. Ricky screamed as the change was completed and he stared at the long, deadly weapons now part of his hands, the light suggestion of scales across his skin and the thickened and strengthened muscle groups in arms and legs. Then Ricky flung back his head and shrieked, a sound that was half terror and half challenge. He tensed, and Mulder sensed he was about to run.

Mulder lunged at him, and collided with Ricky, using his own enhanced speed to bring his younger opponent down. He sat on top of Ricky, astride him, pinning the changed man's body to the ground. Whatever happened, Ricky couldn't be allowed to escape into the jungle alone. Not when he was like this. Out of control. *Shifting* himself, he held Ricky down easily since he had a slight size advantage over the younger man.

Ricky fought him, using his newly formed claws instinctively, until Mulder thought of turning Ricky so that he faced the ground and it was harder for him to claw at Mulder. Grimly, he held on, despite the frantically thrashing body beneath his.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "You'll hurt yourself...." But Ricky was in the grip of an all but instinctive fear and wasn't listening. Mulder shouted at him again. Of all the times......

It would be dark soon, and Mulder had hoped to find somewhere more secure to spend the night. He could hear the sound of howling and screeching in the distance, as if the coming of night was a signal for all creatures to issue a challenge to each other. Ricky's own screams added to their chorus. Dusk began to descend.

Mulder felt it then, the half familiar, half dreaded pulse of heat between his legs as the alien device within his head triggered sexual need inside him.

"No!" he pleaded to his unseen captors. "Not like this....."

It was too late. In his *shifted* form, the intensity of his desire was increased tenfold, and with it came a violence he couldn't control. He felt his own talons sinking into the younger man's shoulders. Ricky growled deep in his throat, and arched his back, his own sexual needs similarly kindled. No longer fighting, but clawing Mulder closer, as a more basic need came to the fore.

Mulder kissed him roughly and felt the younger man moan deep in his throat. Firm thighs were already spreading to accommodate him, hips lifting into position as Mulder's fingers clawed at the thin fabric of his clothes, baring eager flesh.

He wasn't gentle. His rough thrusts made the younger man howl with a mixture of pain and lust. Yet Ricky was pulling him closer, lifting his legs higher so that Mulder could penetrate him more deeply. It was more like a rut. Quick, hard sex with no concern for what his partner wanted. Mulder had no control. Being *shifted* merely emphasised his dominance, and the writhing Ricky didn't even try to fight him off. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the way Mulder was pounding into him. So much so, that he began to yell as orgasm took him. Mulder could barely hold himself back from joining Ricky and spilling his seed. But somehow he managed it, despite the sweet pulse of the younger man's body around him.

"Not yet.....!" he hissed.

Ricky moaned in discomfort, and the green light seemed to die in his eyes. The added sensation of Ricky's body *shifting* back to human sent Mulder over the edge, and he finally came. For a brief moment though, Ricky had lain beneath him, sane and free of the need for sex, as a demon possessed Mulder fucked him. Horror shadowed his green eyes.

As Mulder sagged on top of him, sanity returning to his mind, Ricky turned his head to one side and began to cry softly. Mulder rolled off him and sat up with a sigh of regret. He could feel the tug of exhaustion threatening to claim him, but Ricky was so obviously upset. Mulder hadn't intended to go so far.....

"I'm sorry..... Mulder whispered. Perhaps it was the misery in his voice that convinced Ricky, but after a few moments Mulder saw the younger man nod slightly.

It was that damned thing in his head! He could still hear sounds distantly in the forest, as if other beings were also driven to mate at dusk, rhythmic squeals,, howls and a weird sort off gibbering.... This place was occupied by god knows what creatures, and as dark came, he felt increasingly unsafe, despite the fact that they hadn't seen them yet.

"Come on!" he said to the shivering Ricky, as gently as he could. "We have to find a safe place to spend the night."

He stood, then offered his hand to the other man. After a long moment's hesitation, long fingers twinned round his and he tugged Ricky to his feet. Mulder tiredly led his companion towards the nearest rock outcrop, in search of a cave or overhang where they could hide.

******

Green eyes watched the newcomers depart and their owner slowly slithered down from his vantage point in the tree. These newcomers were strange, but so very intriguing. Not like the others. These ones could alter their shape in small ways that fascinated him. He had distant memories of once doing that, long ago. And their eyes held such a beautiful green glow.

Not like the dark ones who now ruled this place. Those cruel beings had left him with memories of pain and misery. They had tormented him for such a long time. He had escaped them, and fled from all contact with other beings for so very long. Except for the small things he hunted for food. There were no others like himself here.

The younger one had such beauty, and he felt so very lonely, so he had let himself be seen by the human. Foolish indeed. But the human, incredibly, hadn't screamed or tried to flee. They were heading into danger though. He knew what lay at the cavern's centre and it was frightening enough to make him hide in fear. Generally. But curious now, and more in need of companionship than he dared admit, he followed.

*******

Ricky sat inside the cave, staring numbly at his hands, remembering the inches long claws that had impossibly appeared there. He shook his head in bewildered misery. What they had done together that night had been beyond his wildest dreams. His deeper, darker instincts had woken, and Ricky had been swept along by their power. Now he had to face the reality of what he had become, and it terrified him. With a sob, he buried his face in his hands and began to cry quietly.

Mulder felt a pang of guilt. He should have known this would happen. Only being close to Kulain could suppress the changes in Ricky's body. Somehow, Kulain could retard the effects of his demon infection. Now Ricky would have to face what he had become, through no choice of his own. Mulder moved forward, and gathered Ricky close. He was all that the younger man had. And strangely, there was a comfort to be found in holding Ricky in his arms, soothing him. After a moments surprise, Ricky clung to him, desperate for the feeling of security he brought.

"Why....?" Ricky whispered. "Why did Kulain do this to me?" There was a pathetic plea in his voice.

"Shhhh." Mulder soothed. "It's just part of what he is. A demon. He finds humanity difficult to understand sometimes. Being with us is the only way he has of learning about our kind...." Mulder paused, and sensing that Ricky was listening to him closely, he considered his next words carefully. "I think without us he would be far worse, even cruel. He tries so hard to be gentle with us, but sometimes his instincts are too powerful for him to ignore..... He had to have you, and after that your changes were inevitable. Sean, Alex and I just help each other to cope with it......"

Ricky sobbed louder at the mention of his love.

"I want Alex!" he wailed.

For once, Mulder wasn't angry.

"Yeah!" he said sadly. He felt a stray tear trickle down his cheek, and hugged Ricky tighter. "Yeah, me too!" He silently mouthed a plea to Alex. And for a moment he had the strongest feeling that Alex was really standing next to him, listening to his desperate entreaty.

******

Wrapped in the arms of his two remaining lovers, Alex drifted in uneasy sleep, as he had for so many nights. Even the exhaustion brought by last night's lovemaking couldn't blank out the empty spot in his mind. He couldn't seem to stop himself reaching out again and again for Fox. It was as if his unconscious mind couldn't accept the reality of Fox's death. Tonight was no exception. He seemed to be flying over a confused and chaotic landscape, an uneasy jumble of rocks, florid vegetation, dangerous looking creatures and a few armed bands of cruel looking hunters. And there, on the edge of it all, Mulder and Ricky.

Tonight's dream was the clearest so far. Mulder was holding an anguished, sobbing Ricky close in his arms, both of them with disarranged and ripped clothing. And this time, Mulder was crying too. Then he lifted his head, almost as if he sensed his lover watching him. Alex knew in that moment that this was *real*

"Alex..... Help us..... Please..... oh please.....!" Mulder mouthed silently. Then he bowed his head so that his face was buried in Ricky's hair, obviously still crying.

Alex woke with a tremendous cry, then the shivering came, a sign of his intense shock. Sean jerking awake could only stare at him in anguish. Kulain pulled him close, holding him, trying vainly to soothe him. Finally Alex had recovered himself enough to speak.

"I dreamed about Fox!" Alex told them. "I think he's alive!" He smiled radiantly. He didn't see the sorrow in their eyes, the exchanged looks of deep concern. "We have to find him!"

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire - Part 16: Rivalries  
AUTHOR: Megaera  
DATE: November 2000  
E-MAIL:   
FEEDBACK: Always welcome  
DISTRIBUTION: Any time any place anywhere.  
RATING: NC-17 Slash  
CONTENT WARNING: M/K/Others Violence.  
SUMMARY: Fox and Alex reunite.  
Thanks to Czara and Helen for checking this and encouraging my decadence. 

* * *

******

Psychotic state - defined by incorrectly interpreting external reality. The psychotic person makes improper or inaccurate judgements about his surroundings, despite evidence to the contrary. Delusions, hallucinations, regressive behaviour and mood swings are often present.   
            Dictionary of psychology.  
******

They didn't believe him! No matter how much he assured them that he was telling the truth, they just nodded and exchanged worried glances when they thought he wasn't watching. Alex whimpered softly to himself. He was sure Fox was alive. He just knew it! Yet he had no proof whatsoever. Maybe he was insane. He had been before when he had been at the crater, and possibly even for days before that. He had killed....

He wanted to run from that place to wherever Fox was, leading them to his lost love so that they would know the truth. But he didn't know where Fox was. There was only one hope. The dreams might give him a clue....

Avoiding Kulain and Sean and their well-meaning intentions, he crept into Mulder's private office and curled up on the battered old sofa Mulder had somehow kept with him, despite all the changes he had been through. Alex had good memories of that couch for he had often found his lover relaxing there after their move to the tower. He swore he could smell a little of his Fox's scent on it. Alex rested his head on the smooth black leather and closed his eyes. If dreams were the answer, then he would seek them out.

******

Mulder headed for the distant buildings he had seen, perhaps three or four miles away. It was slow going, since there were no trails to follow. Mulder wondered idly what animals lived in this place. He knew there were some, he had heard them calling as dusk approached. But wherever they were, perhaps it was better if they stayed away from him.

Mulder glanced back at his younger companion. Since his body had started to change yesterday, Ricky had lost interest in his surroundings, and just followed Mulder's lead. He radiated misery from every part of him. Mulder didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or exasperated. He settled for a little of both. He couldn't feel entirely sorry that he and his companion had engaged in spectacular sex. He had been slightly jealous of Ricky, but he could now understand why Alex liked Ricky. It wasn't the charm or winning personality, it was his sweet ass! Mulder chuckled, causing Ricky to jerk his head up, startled into paying attention. But the joke escaped him. 

Ricky trailed behind Mulder, shoulders bowed as he gloomily meditated on his situation. He was about ten feet behind Mulder as they passed from the jungle-like vegetation and into a more open, area. This was more like traditional woodland. Mulder spotted something that looked like a path and headed down it, relieved that he wouldn't have to break a trail any more. Mulder realised that Ricky was lagging still farther behind.

"Come on! Try to keep up, will you..." 

There was a rustle in the trees overhead. Startled, Mulder paused in his scolding and glanced upwards into the overhanging vegetation. Too late, he saw something descending towards him and tried to move away, but the net dropped neatly around him, a perfect trap. Mulder yelled in warning to Ricky who was still free, and instinctively drew on his demon granted abilities, trying too slash his way from the net with sharp talons. 

It was useless. The strands of the net seemed to be made of something incredibly sticky that clung to him tightly, becoming more restrictive with every one of his struggles. His arms became trapped close to his body and he felt himself overbalanced by a massive tug. Three large men emerged from the undergrowth and came towards Mulder, two of them holding ropes attached to the net. Lying on his belly, hopelessly trapped as if in a spider's web, he couldn't move to help himself. Ricky stared at him, then made a move towards him, to try and drag him away perhaps.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled. "Go! Run!" 

Ricky cast a desperate, apologetic look towards him then turned and fled.

"Get him!" one of Mulder's captors snarled at the other two. He was a huge man in army fatigues and was built like a weight-lifter. He smiled nastily at the uselessly writhing Mulder, reached down and patted his cheek softly. Mulder spat at him furiously. The big man chuckled. "Don't worry, my pretty one. Come dusk, you'll be begging for one of us to touch you..... And so will your friend....!"

*******

Ricky ran until his lungs were burning and there was an ache in his side. He pressed his hand down over the pain and tried to run on. His pursuers were thirty seconds behind him. they seemed to he slowly gaining on him and he knew he didn't have long. He seemed to have much less energy these days, and his pursuers were fit and strong. He thought from their dress that they were soldiers. He had little knowledge of unarmed combat, and knew that ten hours of basic moves in cop school was unlikely to help him. But they were too persistent. He wasn't going to get away! 

Momentarily distracted, he was too late to save himself from falling as his foot caught on an obstruction. He crashed to the ground, the impact driving the breath out of his body, and moaned as a sharp rock bruised his side. He sobbed, they would be here in seconds and he knew he didn't have the strength to escape.

Then something strange touched his foot, wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled. Ricky gasped as he was lifted bodily into the air and was conveyed twenty feet upwards into the leafy canopy above. Dizzily he found that he was hanging upside down, dangling from one foot, and that something wide and gold with scales was entwined around his ankle.

"Where the hell is he?" One of Ricky's pursuers shouted to the other. The two of them came to a halt directly beneath him. Ricky froze into stillness, hardly daring to breathe

"Damn!" the other said. "I wanted a fresh piece of ass!"

"We still have the other one!" The first man said.

"Oh yeah!" There was a distinct relish in his voice.

The two of them moved away.

Ricky whimpered softly. He felt so useless. There had been nothing he could do for Mulder and he could guess only too clearly what they had planned for his companion. Much as he hated Mulder sometimes, the older man was the only person he could trust in this place, the only security he had. Not that he was out of trouble himself. The blood by now was rushing to his head, making him feel dizzy and disoriented.

 He squinted upwards, trying to focus on the source of his unexpected rescue. There was a suggestion of something large and gold moving above him through the leaves. Then in one smooth motion which suggested immense strength, he was lifted higher and deposited on a thick branch as wide as a man. Familiar green eyes watched him with bright, serpentine intelligence. It was the snake he had encountered earlier!

Ricky shivered a little. There had been no signs of hostility so far from the golden snake, but Ricky hadn't realised how big the creature was before. It was wound round the branch next to him, head resting on the coils of its own body, watching him intently. Its tongue flickered out occasionally, sampling the air around it, sensing the scents of the jungle. Ricky hesitantly steadied himself by sitting astride the large branch. He wasn't overly fond of heights.

The tip of the snake's tail still coiled loosely round Ricky's ankle, offering some small reassurance that he wouldn't be allowed to fall. Ricky wasn't inclined to remove it. His companion was far larger than any snake he had ever seen, and some of its coils were as thick as his waist. 

"Er.... thanks..... ," he said uncertainly. It was true that he had sensed the snake was intelligent before, but whether it could understand him or not...?

Its head lifted, and a soft hiss emerged. The its coils writhed and rearranged themselves as it began to move towards him. Ricky froze, knowing that any attempt he made to fight would be lost almost immediately. Escape was impossible too, as a slight tightening of the coil round his ankle warned him not to move. The blunt head moved closer, rearing up in front of him until eyes were level with his. The tongue flickered out and brushed softly against his lips, tasting him. Ricky moaned softly, trying not to move as those large fangs came so close to him. One bite and his companion could probably take off half of his face. The tongue continued to flicker in and out, brushing his cheek, eyes, hair.... Investigating him. Tasting him...!

Evidently he passed the test. The snake drew back its head and tilted it to one side with a soft hiss and settled back to its former watchful position. Ricky sighed in relief. Well at least he was safe from those pigs. But Mulder.... Ricky would have to try and rescue him, if he could extricate himself from his own little difficulty. Perhaps tonight? It might be easier in darkness. Cautiously, he settled back on the branch to wait, finding a convenient spot against the nearby massive trunk of the tree. Leaning back, he soon drifted to sleep in the afternoon heat, or what passed for it in this strange place.

*****

Mulder ceased his latest round of struggles and sagged back against the ground. Once the sticky strands had completely entangled him, they had seemed to change, and now had turned tough and rope-like around him. His strenuous efforts to escape had seemed to amuse the two men immensely, but only served to exhaust him. The change in his bonds seemed to be expected, for after an experimental prod, the two of them produced a long thick pole and passed it through the net so that he was suspended from it like a hunter's catch. He was unable to resist, and they carried him towards the ruined city.

He had wanted to see the city, but on his own terms. Not like this! He could see little, swaying upside down in a net. A few roofless buildings, their architecture strange and exotic. It occurred to him distantly that perhaps they were meant to be entered from above? There seemed to be no doorways, just high openings and no roofs. A few of the city's newer inhabitants appeared to have taken up residence in those ruins where a collapsed wall made a new entrance to the structure. 

They were a motley group; a few soldiers a couple of guys who looked like adverts for muscle and fitness magazines, even pairs who he would swear were Masai warriors and Australian aborigines. The pick of humanity. All of them watched him pass with a hunger in their eyes that disturbed him. His captors ignored them all, and took him to the centre of the city. He was taken into the biggest building he had yet seen, the only one with a proper doorway, and taken down a darkened passageway. 

A sudden brilliance made him blink furiously and as his vision cleared, he was deposited on the floor. He was in some kind of arena, encircled by tiers where spectators could watch, like a small version of a Roman arena. Something clicked round his neck, even as a knife cut through the stuff that bound him. With a yell of fury he lunged past his captor, intending to escape. His neck was yanked backwards, and he realised he was leashed to a post in the centre of the arena.

People were already watching him from above, laughing and yelling in mockery. Then four figures emerged, all carrying weapons. One of them was the man who had captured him.

Mulder shrank back warily. He was defenceless and if they wanted to kill him......

The nearest of the newcomers grinned at him "Don't worry, my pretty. We're not fighting you!" He chuckled and hefted his knife. "The winner gets you as a prize! Welcome to the city of Erebeth!"

******

Ricky knew he had overslept as soon as he woke. He had only intended to sleep for an hour then try to creep closer to the nearby settlement, but it was nearly dusk. He shivered. It was getting cold and the jungle was alive with the calls of unknown animals. 

He wasn't stupid. He knew by now what came at dusk. The strange pulse of the alien device in his head and the heat that would wake between his legs in response. He whimpered. He had no Mulder now to hold him when the need came. Half way up a tree didn't seem the ideal place to be, but then again, who knows whether Mulder's captors would find him if he left his temporary refuge? 

Maybe he could ride it out? Masturbate until he came? It was just that the need was so powerful... He wouldn't be able to think...

Too late now. It was time. The last of the light faded high above him and somewhere perhaps an alien digit punched a button, activating a trigger deep within his head...

Heat, burning away any awareness he had of the world around him. There was only the rush of blood through his body, seeming to centre itself on his groin. His body arched upwards, and he screamed out his need as his cock hardened rapidly till it was pointing skyward. He began to writhe helplessly, desperately needing someone..., anyone..., to quench the fire inside him. He was barely aware that he was on his back, legs spread wide, babbling incoherent pleas to Kulain, Alex and Mulder. He didn't see or care about the drop to either side of him, or the danger he was in. 

Something tightened around his leg. He tried to twist away from it, but somehow he was too weak, the other too strong. Then it was sliding up his leg, along his thighs... between them. With a hoarse scream, he thrust upwards hard against it. Immense strength holding him down, wrapping around him... He was unaware that great golden coils secured him to the tree, only that if gave him something to rub against. The friction of scales against the most sensitive parts of his body was an exquisite torment... He didn't see the snake begin to change, parts of its body *shifting* as it reacted to him.

*****

Alex moaned in distress, his fists clenching unconsciously as he dreamed. Once more, some instinct within him had led his sleeping mind straight to Fox. 

His lover was afraid. Not the anxiety that he had shown before when he had been comforting Ricky, but a mind blistering terror and despair. Mulder was apparently imprisoned in that strange place that Alex had dreamed about. He was struggling hopelessly against something tied round his neck and the approach of night seemed to scare him more than anything else. 

Alex's own distress mounted, and he sobbed softly. The pain of seeing Mulder like that briefly made the scene fade. When Mulder reappeared again, he was sobbing openly as a shadow seemed to fall across his face. It was difficult to see his lover's surroundings. Alex tried to focus in on that place and briefly seemed to see three bloody and torn bodies lying near Mulder. The shadow resolved itself into a huge brute of a man who loomed over Mulder, smiling triumphantly. He was almost as big as Kulain. Then came the worst sight of all. His face and body seemed to shimmer, changing even as Alex watched, resolving itself into an alien bounty hunter who reached out and stroked the cowering Mulder's face as if he was petting a dog. Mulder shrank back and whimpered.

"Welcome to Erebeth!" the bounty hunter said, and began to strip.

Alex woke himself with his own screams. His hands sprang claws that ripped into the old leather of the couch in an instinctive defensive reaction. The door to the office burst open and Kulain charged in. He took in the sight of Alex, eyes wide with horror as he sucked in huge lungfuls of air, hyperventilating. Kulain reached his lover in a few steps and gathered Alex up into his arms, uselessly trying to soothe him. 

"Fox! You have to help him! Promise me you'll help him!" Alex begged between sobs. He clutched at Kulain, staring into his face, pleading. 

What he saw there made him stop suddenly and recoil.

"You...... you don't believe me......." he whispered. He turned to Sean who had arrived moments after Kulain.

"Sean..... Tell him! Mulder's alive! You believe me don't you...?"

"Alex....," Sean said sadly and shook his head.

Alex could see their worry for him. But no belief. He whimpered and hugged himself in an age old gesture of distress. 

"I'm not mad.....!" he pleaded, his voice trailing away into uncertainty. "I'm not....." A glistening tear began to trickle down his face.

Sean reached into his pocket and held out something to Kulain. The demon nodded. 

"I went to see Scully today," Sean said. "I told her about the problems you've been having... She gave me some pills..." Alex flinched and tried to pull away from Kulain, but his grip on Alex's wrist was too strong for the distressed man to break.

"You'll feel a lot better if you get some proper rest," Sean said. "They'll make you sleep without dreaming. Please Alex, we care about you..." 

Alex shook his head.

"I can make you, Alex...!" Kulain said softly. He didn't try to disguise the determination in his voice. Desperation made Alex try one last time.

"You have to listen to me! He's in a place called Erebeth! The aliens were there, I don't know what they were going to do to him!"

"Take the pills Alex!" Kulain held two yellow capsules towards him. "You need to rest." Alex reached out trembling fingers to take the pills.

"All right. I'll take your damned pills!" he said quietly. "If you promise me something!" Kulain sighed, then assented. "Find out if there's ever been a place called Erebeth! Because if there is, Fox is there!" He sobbed again. "Please....."

"I swear to you, if it exists, I *will* find it," Kulain said.

Alex swallowed the pills. 

"Hold me!" he begged. Kulain wrapped his arms around Alex and held him until the pills took effect and Alex's eyes turned dreamy and unfocussed. He carried the drowsy man to his bed and laid him down, moving in close to him. At least Alex wouldn't dream tonight.

******

He knew what was wrong with his beautiful foundling. The human named Ricky began to call for a mate almost as soon as the darkness came. It was a common thing here. He had never been so close to such a seeker before and it was like nothing in his experience. The human twisted and turned his body as if careless of his own safety. It seemed natural therefore, to wrap a few coils around Ricky to hold him safely on the branch. Ricky's skin was so hot.

 Experimentally, a forked tongue brushed against the skin in serpentine curiosity. Oh the sweet scents that rose from it..... Scents of promise and need that were strangely stirring. He sampled a dewdrop of moisture on the glistening tip of the human's erection. Delicious and compelling. He drew closer, let part of himself rub between the spread thighs, again persuading himself that it was only a test...

Extraordinary!

A part of his body was instinctively reacting to the human's increasingly frantic thrusts. Sensations he had never experienced before were assaulting his senses. Something inside him seemed to gather and push outwards and he felt a change sweep over him as he *shifted* into something no longer serpentine. 

At last he could plunge between those thighs into hot, welcoming depths and plunder Ricky's body fully. The human's pleas turned to small satisfied cries and he clung in mindless delight to his saviour. Surprised, the being who was sometimes a snake discovered the most wonderful pleasure he had ever known. 

Ricky fainted as orgasm came. Perhaps it was just as well. His companion was no longer sure who or what he was. Being with this pretty one had changed him beyond his wildest serpent dreams. Now he knew that he was more than snake. That he was something else strange and wonderful... and yes, frightening too. Perhaps it would be better to pretend that nothing had changed, at least for now. Later he could evaluate those strange human changes he had displayed.

He glanced down in wonder at the dusky, slightly scaled skin of his chest, the pink nipples and flat abdomen, the odd ungainly things called arms... the now quiescent large penis. Below that he was still snake, but above, human. He shook back the shaggy brown hair away from his green eyes and concentrated hard. 

When Ricky's eyes flickered sleepily open a few moments later, there was only a large golden snake to be seen. If Ricky hadn't been exhausted by his frantic exertions, he might have noticed something curious. It was rare, even unique, to see a snake displaying such a pleased expression.

******

Mulder knew what was going too happen to him. But knowing something and avoiding it were two different things. He shrank back as far as he could, but it wasn't enough. The bounty hunter sat and watched him, smiling coolly, naked and terrible. One glance had told Mulder that the alien was as big as Kulain and he was possibly as strong. Desperately Mulder tried to gain strength from the thought of Alex, knowing that his lover would have torn the alien apart in his defence. And for an instant, he felt Alex's presence. But it wasn't enough to drive away the darkness inside him. 

The last rays of the sun disappeared. The spectators had long gone too, fled to their little havens of safety with their chosen partners before dusk came.

Mulder felt the by now familiar heat wake in his body. Hopelessly he began to cry as the alien came towards him. As the big hands began to caress him and his body committed the ultimate betrayal, he was no longer aware of the tears that dried on his face.

*****

The bounty hunter savoured the sight of the human kneeling before him. For days, he had envisioned this moment. Mulder was so beautiful that it was hard to believe that he was finally going to have the human. He didn't notice the error in that thought. He was too pleased with himself, it had taken much effort to achieve this in secret. His masters the grey aliens would not have been pleased that he had interfered in their experiment.

Mulder began to react to the chemicals coursing through his blood. With a moan of need, he dropped to his hands and knees and offered himself, writhing and spreading himself. The bounty hunter sighed with pleasure and his hand slid down to massage his heavy cock and his slightly swollen balls. He felt as if he had months of seed stored up to give to Mulder, though in truth, he had only had to restrain his desires for a few days.

Mulder whimpered loudly and crawled towards him, pulling himself up the big alien's body until the full lips were level with the alien's big erection. As he plunged between the moist lips, the alien growled in pleasure, then thrust the whimpering human's head away. Time to claim his real prize. He knelt behind Mulder and began to push the fat head of his cock into Mulder's ass. It was every bit as hot and tight and exquisite as he had imagined, and the human was delightfully responsive. Not that he ever doubted it. He began to pump his large organ into the human and felt Mulder pushing back against him in enjoyment. Mulder's cries were small and excited, and he began to press back to meet the alien's thrusts. 

It didn't take long to bring Mulder to orgasm, and the sight of that delicious body bucking beneath him, clasping him like a velvet covered fist, it was marvellous. He spurted seemingly endless quantities of his seed into Mulder and sank into a deep, satisfied stupor, his weight pressing down on the man beneath him with callous indifference. His last waking thoughts were of his plans to keep Mulder, for he was sure the human would soon learn to love him.

******

It may happen that a piece of material occurs in the content of a dream which in the waking state we do not recognise as forming a part of our knowledge or experience.... we are tempted to believe that dreams have a power of independent production.  
                  Freud - The interpretation of dreams

******

Kulain felt the burning rage sweep over him, and he struck out blindly. His fist connected with one of the pieces of rare and priceless human art he owned. One of his favourites, an Athenian black figured vase depicting two nude males wrestling, fell to the floor and shattered irreparably into a million pieces. He howled in frustration, and he could barely restrain the power within him as it threatened to overflow. 

No such place called Erebeth had ever existed. He had spent three hours terrifying the best historians, geographers and archaeologists from the Smithsonian and elsewhere. Nothing! Not that he had expected it, but still... Call it an indulgence for Alex's sake. He had managed to restrain the urge to disembowel them, but now his rage burned hotly within him.

It wasn't just those fools. He knew what it was. Having four pretty men to ease his wants, to spread themselves eagerly before him, to kiss and lick and stroke and...... 

He groaned softly, his long fingers kneading the bulge between his strong legs.

Sheathing himself in their eager, passionate bodies calmed him, eased the burning heat in his blood, a substitute for the shedding of blood. He prided himself on his inhuman strength, which allowed him to satisfy all four of his beauties in one night.

Two were gone forever.

One was broken and sad, living in a world built of his own pathetic fantasies, and he seemed to grow more distant and withdrawn every day. Only the drugs enabled Alex to function at all, and he was like a zombie, passive and unresponsive. 

Sean. Yes, well, Sean was fit and healthy. Nothing could affect those appetites for long. Sean was his one refuge these days. His eager, worshipful body ever ready for Kulain to take and use. Bold slut! But the only one who could ease his tremendous appetites at the moment.

Sean probably didn't realise how careful Kulain was to treat him gently. The appetites it took four males to satisfy would have damaged or overwhelmed his last precious, fully functional male.

He needed more. Another male or even two and perhaps even a female to breed from, though females weren't generally to his taste. He viewed the idea of replacing Mulder with revulsion. If he didn't satisfy his desires soon, perhaps he would have to start killing again.

*******

Ricky sighed in his sleep and tried to roll onto his side. The strangeness of the bed beneath him brought him slowly towards wakefulness. For some reason, the bed was warm and bumpy, and he couldn't seem to remember how he had got there. He felt deliciously languid though. Finally he opened his eyes, and realised immediately why he felt so strange. He was wrapped in the snake's golden coils, held securely and carefully so that he wouldn't fall from their treetop refuge and hurt himself. Unexpectedly, the snake's body had a heat to it that drove off the coolness of the night. Ricky had thought snakes were supposed to be cold blooded, but this one wasn't. 

It occurred to him that the reason he enjoyed the warmth so much was that he was naked, and the snake's skin was directly in contact with his own, with a touch that verged on intimacy. Ricky blushed. Surely he couldn't have......

That wasn't possible! Anyway, their anatomies weren't compatible! Ricky wasn't even sure if snakes had the means to penetrate their partners during sex...... There was no visible maleness anyway.... His blush deepened. Why the hell was he even thinking of his strange companion like that? 

Well he must have got what he needed somehow last night. It was just that he had been so out of his head with the *need* that he couldn't remember clearly what he'd done. Maybe he'd managed to masturbate himself as he'd intended.... Somehow he didn't think so. There was a familiar sensation in his ass that he'd only ever experienced when a lover had been with him. And he could remember a storm of sensation......

Now he was confused! Someone had held him, hadn't they...? He had a vague memory of being on his hands and knees with a delicious hardness pounding into him.

Had he dreamed it then...? 

Well the snake certainly wasn't going to tell him! Then Ricky remembered something that made him wriggle and twist as he tried to free himself from the protective coils. Mulder! If he had been desperate last night, then what about Mulder? The men who'd captured his companion would certainly see to it that Mulder's needs were taken care of.... whether he wanted it or not. Ricky snarled . It was about an hour before dawn. If he left now, he might be able to sneak into the ruined city while they were still sleeping it off. He might be able to locate Mulder, and it might be the best chance he had. Now where the hell were his clothes?

*****

Fox Mulder lay silent and still. The only signs that he was awake were the tiny shivers that shook his body slightly, and the wet track of tears down his face. The alien bounty hunter slept next to him, fully sated by his enjoyment of Mulder's body. The alien's big arm was curled loosely around Mulder and he lay half on top of his latest sexual conquest, resting most of his body weight on the man beneath him. Mulder probably could have wriggled out from under the alien, but he didn't. If he woke the alien...... 

Mulder whimpered softly. He didn't want the big male awake when he was in such a vulnerable position. He was afraid of what the alien might do. Not when he was on top of Mulder, with his cock resting damply between Mulder's sore buttocks. His strength was far greater than Mulder's, so resistance would be useless...

There was no way he could escape either, not with that damned rope round his neck. Strange stuff, it apparently grew immensely sticky when stressed, and in its quiescent state, was as strong as a wire cable. Mulder had already tried several times to break it, but his efforts had been useless. 

There were two other options that he could have tried, both of them as fruitless as the first. He could have *shifted* and killed the alien, or even attempted suicide... But he refused to consider death as a way out. And the only way to kill a bounty hunter was with a sharp blade in the back of the neck. His *shifted* talons would be of little use except to get himself a face full of its poisonous blood.

So in the end he just lay quietly, unmoving, his mind hopelessly revisiting the events of the day, trying to find a way..., a clue..., anything to help him escape. At least Ricky seemed to have escaped, a fact that comforted him a little. He hadn't expected the younger man to be so resourceful. But it was his own actions that filled his thoughts for most of the time. He had let the alien take him, even co-operated enthusiastically! 

He felt so ashamed. He had betrayed everyone he had ever loved in those few moments of pleasure. Alex, Kulain.... Even his friend and occasional lover, the promiscuous Sean. The worst thing though was that it had been so very pleasurable. For a while, he had felt the alien drive into his body with powerful thrusts, filling him completely, and he had loved it. He had been an out of control slut, screwing himself on the alien's big cock, and had even sucked on it... He had come blindingly hard, and he could still remember the sweet fire of it as his body had clenched lovingly around the alien invader. The hot flood that filled him as the alien bellowed his climax.

He felt dirty. Contaminated. Unclean.

The dried remnants of the alien's filthy seed clung to his skin, and formed a vile stickiness inside him. The alien's musky, male scent filled his nostrils.

 He wanted to scrub his skin clean until it was red raw, but even that was denied him. There was no hope and no escape.

******

Sean had spent two whole days connected to the Internet, on Mulder's private connection, searching through every database he could find for the name "Erebeth." So far, he had found nothing at all. The name wasn't even listed as a business or a nickname on the Web. Absolutely nothing. Sean sighed. Alex had seemed so sure. And Sean had wanted for it to be true, despite the unlikeliness of the tale. Poor confused Alex. Maybe the Doctor that Scully had recommended could help him?

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. His vision felt blurry and he was slightly disoriented from such a long surfing session. He needed something to relax him. and if truth be told, he didn't want to face Alex at the moment. Even heavily drugged, somehow Alex still managed to hold onto his sad fantasy. Sean found it hard to look at him without having to bite back tears. If he had to admit his failure to Alex, and see the hope in his face turn to ashes...

Sean pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a certain number. And though he was doing Kulain's bidding, he still felt an eagerness he couldn't explain. Walter Skinner was good company and an even better lover, and since Kulain had ordered it, he was happy to spend time in his company.

Forty minutes later, Sean was comfortably seated opposite Skinner, a glass of red wine in one hand, telling the AD his troubles. It never occurred to him how loose tongued he was about Kulain and his secrets.

*******

Sean sleepily smiled and turned towards the warm, bulky presence of Walter Skinner, who lay next to him, sleeping deeply after their exertions. It had never occurred to Sean before that Skinner was human, whilst he was.... Well, lets just say he wasn't quite human any more. It wasn't a topic he liked to think deeply about. But their differences had been apparent tonight. Sean sighed, and snuggled in closer to the big man. Skinner was wonderfully built, deliciously big and talented in the way he pleasured his partners, but still... After the third time, Skinner's energy had started to flag. Sean could have kept going for substantially longer...

Such was the pleasure and burden of living with Kulain. To be adapted to endure hours and hours of wonderful sex. To be trained to please a demon. Sean wasn't completely satisfied yet, though the post-coital warm embrace was nice. 

He sighed. The first time he had been with Skinner, he had been so horny that he would have spread his legs for passers by on Capitol Hill. Skinner had been a pleasant and fun partner, and had been happy to take advantage of his need. But he wasn't Kulain! 

Sean had in fact been on his knees with his ass in the air in front of Skinner before he had even been with the AD for ten minutes. And Skinner had all but dragged his clothes off and taken him then and there. Sean still had carpet burns on his knees to prove it. The AD's big cock had brought him to screaming orgasm within a few minutes. 

They had made their way to the bedroom and their second round had been slower and the pleasure had been more drawn out and lingering. Sean had been able to use his tongue and his ass to bring Walter pleasure, and he had cried out all the things he knew his partner liked. Begging the Big Bad AD Sir to fuck him hard. And oh, Walter had loved that so much. he had growled and pounded fiercely into the ecstatic Sean until the younger man had shrieked his appreciation. 

The third time, Walter Skinner had laid on his back, and Sean had ridden his big organ enthusiastically until he had climaxed, making the big AD buck beneath him. They had slipped apart, and the AD had tossed his used condom towards the trash.. .

"You're beautiful, Sean." Walter had purred, and had pulled his lover into his arms. Much later, he had been satisfied once more, and lay sleepily in the big man's arms, listening to the soft sound of Walter snoring.

Great, as far as it went. Good sex, cuddles and a talent for listening sympathetically to his problems. But just not enough to satisfy him. And the AD didn't much like kissing, either. Sean wished he dared roll Walter on his stomach and slip his fingers into that rock hard ass. He preferred to be taken, but an occasional bit of variety was nice. But Skinner had made it clear that he wasn't interested in being penetrated. Sean had tried once to bring his partner extra pleasure, earlier that evening, with a little imaginative use of his finger in the AD's ass, and had been very firmly discouraged. In fact, the AD had grabbed both his wrists and flipped him very forcefully onto his stomach at that point. 

Never mind. When he got home, he could grovel a little to Kulain and if he was particularly pleasing, Kulain might let him lap dance... Oh yeah, that sounded so good. He shivered a little and told his twitching cock to go back to sleep. He didn't want to upset Walter. Not when he had the best of both worlds, with two lovers. The only thing that Kulain lacked was the one thing Walter excelled at. Demonstrating his affection. Sex with Kulain and hugs from Walter put him very nearly in heaven. In fact, he was certain to get laid when he saw Kulain again. Kulain wasn't servicing his usual complement of sex partners at the moment, and despite his promises to discipline the unruly Sean, the young man was getting twice as much sex as normal. Three times if he counted Walter....

No wonder he often found himself in a blissed out haze.

Lucky he was such a slut!

*****

Ricky crept almost silently through the deserted city streets. A couple of times he had heard sounds within the buildings, as if sleepers stirred restlessly within. But he had seen no-one yet. His golden companion glided by his side and Ricky felt strangely comforted by its presence. 

Already his strange companion had saved Ricky from disaster once. A half-asleep soldier had emerged from one building, probably to answer a call of nature, and had come face to face with the young man. As he had opened his mouth to yell an alarm, a golden length had looped round his neck and jerked upwards. There had been a sickening crack, and his body had gone limp. Very fast and effective. Ricky shivered. He was glad the snake was on his side. The soldier's corpse yielded treasure too, a sharp knife!

******

There! The snake had guided him straight to the right place. How his companion had known, Ricky couldn't guess, but there he was! Fox Mulder was lying in the arms of a massively muscled, powerful man. He was tethered so he couldn't escape. He looked as if he was crying.

 Mulder's head jerked up at the soft sound of Ricky's footsteps. Mulder didn't dare speak, for fear of waking the sleeping alien, but his eyes spoke volumes. A desperate hope shone from them at the sight of Ricky, making the younger man feel newly protective towards him. Mulder's eyes flickered towards the alien, then towards the knife Ricky held in his hand.

"Kill him!" he mouthed to Ricky. The younger man blanched, then took in the anguish in Mulder's reddened eyes, the tracks of tears across his face. Mulder no longer seemed strong and powerful. Now Ricky sensed that Mulder was close to screaming.

"Kill him.....," Mulder repeated. "He's alien.... You have to stab him in the back of the neck." Ricky had never killed before, not in cold blood. He realised that his hand was shaking, and tried to steady it. Then he took a deep breath and moved towards the sleeping bounty hunter. There was no choice really, not if he wanted to help Mulder. 

A moment later, it was done. So very easy when the target was asleep. The bounty hunter reared up in agony, kicking and writhing in his death throes as Mulder scrambled away, then he fell backwards. His last expression was one of stunned surprise. Ricky deftly cut through the cord that held Mulder prisoner.

Mulder lunged forward and began to kick and hit his alien mate's body, even as it began to degrade. Ricky caught hold of him and pulled him back. He was shaking uncontrollably and began to spit curses at the body.

Ricky cried out as he saw an alien dissolve into slime for the very first time. *That* was the being who had taken Mulder last night....

When the alien had disintegrated into a rotten pool of putrefaction, all of Mulder's rage seemed to vanish, and with it, whatever strength he had gained from it. He sagged visibly, his shoulders slumping and tears began to flow. Ricky pulled him close, and for a moment Mulder clung to him. Then he pulled away and glanced around, looking for something to cover himself.

"We have to get away from here!" he said. Ricky nodded, for he had no desire to be caught and hurt like Mulder had obviously been. The two of them moved silently through the sleeping city and back out into the wilderness. Ricky looked backwards once and saw a reassuring gleam of gold in the trees nearby. But now was not the time to tell Mulder about his ally.

They headed away from the city, but instinctively moved deeper into the cavern. Perhaps there was a way out. What choice had they?

******

Alex moaned softly, as the image of Mulder drifted through his dreams. His lover looked so scared but Alex couldn't tell why. The drug induced haze he floated in made it so hard to see Fox any more. He knew that thought should have hurt for some reason, but he couldn't remember why. No matter. Fox would come soon and then he would take care of things. He let wakefulness fade into sleep.

******

Ricky glanced backwards in concern. For once, he was the stronger. Mulder apparently found the going hard. He was stumbling, and his steps wove unsteadily as he followed Ricky. He appeared to be limping a little too. 

"Are you all right?" Ricky asked tentatively. It was a mistake.

"What the hell do you think?" Mulder snarled. "I spent the night acting the whore for an alien! I didn't get a choice in the matter.... They fought over me, and he was the one who got to have me! He used me....." He looked on the verge of tears. "Just leave me alone!" 

The way his voice had risen towards the end of his outburst until he was almost shouting suggested that he was close to hysteria. Maybe it was better if Ricky left it for a while. The further they got away from the city, the better their chances would be. Fighting to the death or being a public fuck-prize was not something Ricky wanted to try any time soon.

******

Scully gently released Alex's hand and let it fall limply onto his pillow. He was deeply asleep now, drugged by a powerful cocktail of drugs that she had prescribed. Antidepressants and sedatives in quantities and combinations that would probably have killed a normal human. The demon blood in Alex made him far stronger than normal, and harder to pacify. 

She had insisted to Kulain that she have access to Alex every day to monitor the effects the drugs were having on him. To her surprise, the demon lord had agreed without a murmur, and he had granted her unprecedented access to the Tower. Sean had been happy to see her and had taken her to Alex. She had been shocked at the change in Alex in the few days since she had last seen him.

She shivered. The Tower wasn't a place she had ever wanted to see, despite frequent teasing invitations from Mulder, but she owed her former partner this much, that she would look after the man he had loved more than life itself. She was now free to come and go as she pleased. The arrival of the small plastic I.D. card, previously possessed only by Kulain's males, had been a complete surprise, as had the unlimited credit facilities it gave her. 

Apparently, no expense would be spared for Alex's sake.

He was in poor shape. Those once stunning green eyes were dull and lifeless when he was awake and had huge shadows beneath them. Most of the time though, he slept. It was better that way. A short time in his company had showed her how tenuous his grip on reality had become.

She sat next to his bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he lay sleeping. Occasionally, he would whimper softly and his fingers would clutch at the sheets. It was so sad. Life was so damned unfair! Mulder was dead and Alex was a wreck, while that Smoking bastard was alive...

She lifted her head as she heard something odd in the distance. She frowned. It had been a deliberate choice to come here late at night, so that she would not bump into Kulain himself. It had seemed logical that a demon would be out at night. He was a creature of darkness wasn't he? She hadn't really given it much thought. 

Someone was screaming! 

She leapt to her feet, heart pounding in terror. What the hell was going on out there? She really didn't want to be near Kulain while he was feeding.... Her hand strayed to her gun, despite the fact that she had known him for over two years.

But when did prey ever scream in quite that rhythmic way...? 

Oh! She blushed abruptly. She had forgotten about Sean. Kulain wasn't killing something, he was having sex in the main living area with an apparently very vocal Sean! Crimson with embarrassment, she sank back into her seat, listening with bated breath as the sounds rose rapidly to a crescendo, Kulain's deeper cries distinct from his lover's, then stopped.

 How idiotic, to be spooked by something like that! And embarrassing, too. She would wait a while, so that they wouldn't realise she had been listening. 

The sounds started up again minutes later. 

Scully cursed her luck. She would have to walk right past them to get out of here! And the demon would almost certainly notice her, even if Sean was preoccupied. Just when she thought she would be able to avoid Kulain, he had decided to have a night in!

******

Mulder struggled on, his eyes shadowed with exhaustion. It didn't help that they had moved off the rather well used trail to try and avoid pursuit. Ricky held off for as long as he could, but it was obvious that he would have to stop soon. They had been walking for most of the morning and it was nearly noon.

 Finally a chance came. They emerged from a particularly thick clump of undergrowth and found themselves in front of a small pool, its clear waters probably fed by a small spring. 

"You need to rest!" Ricky said. The familiar fierce glare returned, but Ricky sensed it was a defence Mulder was using to try and stop himself from breaking apart. There was a kind of desperate denial in his eyes. "You can get cleaned up....."

That did it. The defensive mask vanished and Mulder's emotions came boiling to the surface. He burst into noisy, anguished sobs. Hesitantly Ricky moved closer, and finally put his arms around his companion. He wasn't rebuffed. Mulder put his arms around the younger man and cried. Ricky held him, uncaring that Mulder's tears soaked the front of his clothing. 

"It's all right. You're safe now.... We'll take care of you!" He saw the gleam of green and gold through the trees. "We'll look after you...."

******

He had trailed them for a long time now. He didn't really understand why. He was far away from his normal hunting territories now, and had even helped his beautiful human within the heart of the ruined city, where many of the human inhabitants of this place dwelled. Why did he take such risks? Green eyes studied Ricky thoughtfully. It was because of the sweetness he had found between strong thighs, and the warmth he felt in simply being with another. He hadn't realised how good it would feel, or how empty his life was previously. And he was curious about the two men.

They rested now in a small clearing, which he had encircled once already to check if it was safe. He could sense no danger. If they kept moving in this direction though, there were large hunters ahead, cold-blooded things that were a danger. 

He had deliberately not revealed himself to his adopted charges beyond a brief signal to Ricky that he was present. The one they had rescued from the city was unpredictable and seemed to be in some distress. There was a scent of fear that came from him. Ricky had held him and then later kept watch as Mulder bathed in the pool for what seemed a very long time. Then they had curled up together and slept, Mulder's head pillowed on Ricky's shoulder.

The snake watched and guarded the two sleeping men as the afternoon shadows deepened and dusk approached once more. He managed to gather for them a sizeable quantity of the fruits he had observed Ricky eat the day before, and piled them in offering before the sleeping Ricky. Finally, about an hour before dusk, Ricky's eyes flickered open, and he sat up, waking Mulder as he did so. Mulder stared at the pile of food with wide eyes, his experiences of the previous few hours making him afraid of the unexpected. 

"It's all right!" Ricky said. "My friend brought it for us." 

Mulder shrank back a step.

"Your friend?" he questioned. "Who?"

Ricky waved happily towards the snake who he could just make out above him in the trees. Slowly, his friend unwound from his perch and dropped its golden coils to the ground next to Ricky, who grinned at Mulder.

"Incredible, isn't he!" Ricky smiled.

Mulder made a small, sick sound and shrank back until his back was pressed tightly against a nearby tree trunk. He shook his head frantically. Ricky looked surprised, then tried to reassure Mulder. 

"He won't hurt you!" Ricky protested.

"Keep it away from me!" Mulder hissed, then headed off down the trail as fast as he could walk, considering his bruised condition. With a sigh, Ricky followed.

********

 Four times! They had fucked energetically, four times! Very vocally and enthusiastically, though by the time of the final round Sean had sounded as if he was on the edge of exhaustion. She could only admire his endurance. Maybe doing it that many times during the space of a whole night wasn't unusual for men... But not in less than an hour!

At least they seemed to have stopped. Maybe they would get some sleep now and she could sneak out undetected. She would give it a few more minutes...

The door opened and Kulain walked in. Scully gave a small squeak of shock. To her relief, the demon just smiled coolly, then ignored her as he walked over to Alex and sat on the bed next to him. Kulain was wearing only a towel which hung loosely round his waist, and his skin shone with moisture, suggesting he had quickly showered to freshen up his body after sex. She realised with a shiver that the skin of his chest and abdomen bore a suggestion of greenish scales. 

His gentleness as he gathered the sleeping Alex close to him somehow did not fit with her image of the evil Demonlord. Scully saw the younger man clutch at Kulain in his sleep, moving instinctively closer to his protector. Kulain lay on top of the sheets alongside Alex and brushed his lips against the sleeping man's forehead. Alex sighed softly.

Scully started to back away from them towards the door, intending to leave them alone. Being in the room with a semi-naked demon was definitely not part of her job description. He was bigger than she had remembered too. Intimidating. Standing, she would be barely as tall as his shoulder.

Alex shifted in his sleep and Kulain moved with him, cradling his lover's head on his shoulder. Scully suddenly found that the view presented to her was fascinating. His towel had slipped slightly, and she was given a glimpse of something rosy pink just projecting out slightly from under the leading edge of the towel. It was unexpectedly positioned and quite large. Surely it couldn't be.....

Her blush turned scarlet. If his penis was that big, its head so sizeable, no wonder Sean had screamed like that. It would have to be inches longer than a humans' for it to lie just *there* on his thigh. It exerted a fascination of its own and she stared at it, wondering briefly if it was lightly scaled like the rest of him... She didn't realise that she had been staring at the suggestion of its outline for longer than was decent.

It was his chuckle that broke the spell. She glared at him fiercely, clenching her small fists in annoyance at being caught. He was watching her now in obvious curiosity. 

"You seem to find my body unusually interesting, Agent Scully... Is there something you wish to see?" His hand moved as if to pull the towel away and she gasped aloud, turning her burning face away from him.

"You're an uncivilised pig!" she snapped, and stormed out, before he could further damage her dignity. She rather spoiled the effect by glancing back as she left.

It was the first time he had laughed in a long time.

******  
.....Since democracy, men have been unable to accumulate the sort of power that enabled the most successful of them to become promiscuous despots...   
                        M. Ridley - The Red Queen  
******

Mulder watched Ricky as he sat on the other side of the cave with the snake. He had found the entrance to the large chamber only a few minutes after he had stormed off from his first meeting with that golden abomination. Disbelieving, he saw that Ricky was talking to the creature as if it was a dog, and even looked as if he was going to pet it at one point. 

It was so much like a certain golden demoness that he wanted to take that knife off Ricky and kill it immediately. But the younger man wouldn't allow it, damn him. And despite his annoyance, Mulder knew he needed Ricky. Dusk would come soon, and he would be forced to satisfy the needs of his body. No matter how much he hated it.

Even after their afternoon interlude in the pool, Mulder still felt dirty. It was probably psychological, but he found himself desperately wanting to plunge his body into that pool again and scrub off the traces of alien scent that he was sure still clung to his skin. Well it was just down the trail. Casting one annoyed glance at Ricky, he began to jog down the trail towards the blue crystal waters of the pool. He would easily make it back before dusk, and maybe immersing his wayward sex organs in cold water might ease those hateful needs. The nearest he could get to a cold shower!

There! He pulled his clothes off eagerly, and dived into the blue waters. The cool liquid was a welcome antidote to the steamy atmosphere of this place, and he began to scrub at his skin enthusiastically. He sighed in relief, and plunged his head momentarily under water, trying to wash away the memory of alien fingers threading through the dark locks. And when he resurfaced, he found himself at eye level with three sets of broadly muscular legs!

"What a pretty find!" One of the men chuckled. His two companions nodded. They were both identical to the speaker in every way.

Mulder whimpered softly and tried to back away, but the three of them mockingly laughed, moving round the edge of the pool to keep him in their trap. With a desperation born of terror, Mulder lunged at one of them, hitting and kicking at his chosen opponent. Then the other two caught hold of him, twisting his arms behind his back and yelling triumphantly. One reached out and squeezed his naked buttock knowingly. 

Mulder began to cry. The name he sobbed out loud, pleaded for, was that of Kulain.

******

Kulain sighed. Once again that morning, he had promised his sweet Alex to try again. Alex's dreams seem to become stranger every day. He had woken, sobbing in the night, muttering about aliens and terrible things happening to Fox. But soon, the drugs had overwhelmed Alex, and his moment of "lucidity" had ended. 

There was one line of investigation he could still take, though no doubt, he would have to pay dearly for her assistance. He left Alex in Sean's care and headed out of the city, towards Quantico. Amara would be able to tell him if any demon had ever encountered Erebeth. 

*******

Ricky watched the snake as it found a comfortable spot at the mouth of the cave, wound round one of the tree trunks that grew there, concealing the entrance. Its tongue flickered in and out as it sampled the air coming from the jungle outside. Ricky grinned at it. Mulder seemed uptight about his friend, but Ricky trusted his instincts. So far, the snake had protected and cared for him. Which admittedly, wasn't the behaviour of an ordinary reptile. But what reptile had such human seeming green eyes...? His mind deliberately avoided certain suggestive things that had happened to him last night. Like who had helped him satisfy his cravings for sex? The snake had no obvious male organs, so that was unlikely...

Wait a minute! 

Ricky suddenly realised that some time had passed while he had been daydreaming, and Mulder had been missing for quite a while. A quick glance outside showed him that he had perhaps fifteen minutes before dusk came. The thought of Mulder running about out there, crazy for someone to fuck him was a frightening thought. 

The snake hissed loudly, lifting its head, mouth opening wide to display its long fangs. The scent of strangers had reached it, and something else. The acrid whiff of fear from their prey. A scent that had elements of familiarity in it. Scents belonging to Fox Mulder. The snake moved swiftly towards the distressed male, moving faster than a man could run, rapidly outdistancing the now alarmed Ricky.

******

Mulder lay on the ground next to the pool, his cheek ground into the damp earth, as one of his captors pressed his boot into Mulder's back. For the second time in two days, he was helpless, and the horror of captivity was almost more than he could bear. They would use him like the alien had used him, and he would even co-operate when the time came. 

Dusk was minutes away. Already some of the denizens of this place were screaming and howling as they prepared for mating. 

The weight on his back was abruptly removed, its disappearance accompanied by a hoarse scream, suddenly choked off. When a second of his attackers gave a blood curdling screech, Mulder dizzily rolled onto his side, just as a body dropped from the trees above with a wet splash, into the pool. The third attacker took to his heels, fleeing the scene, but stopped as he reached the nearest trees. He stumbled backwards, half turning, and Mulder saw the ruin of his chest.

 Ricky stepped out from concealment, knife in hand, his young face hard with anger. He wiped the knife on his dead opponent's shirt and moved quickly to kneel at Mulder's side.

"It's okay," he said very gently, and sawed at the rope pinning Mulder's arms behind him. "You're safe now!" 

As Mulder's arms came free, he saw a golden form drop down from the tree above him, coils piling up next to him. From the condition of his attackers' bodies, the snake must have lifted them up by the neck, then crushed them with its body. And Ricky was there, arms going round him, holding him, so that when shock made his body start to shiver, he had someone to cling on to.

Dusk came then, and the familiar, hateful, fiery need filled him. And Ricky was there for that too.

******

Kulain glowered at the familiar, hateful form of Amara. As he had expected, his request for help had delighted her. They were of the same blood, after all. Acquisitive. Though where he acquired beauties for his bed, she liked to collect other things. Like worshippers. They both had the same taste for power though, he and his darling mother.

The price for her help would be twofold. The first condition he considered foolish. Declaring demon worship the official religion of America seemed guaranteed to stir up certain sectors of the population. Also, there was the small matter of her desire for the islands of Hawaii as a winter residence. All of this without a single guarantee that she could find the information he sought. 

She looked up into his eyes, smiling in satisfaction, smaller even than the human female Scully. Now he was reminded why he avoided her so much. He hated her with a vengeance, though he respected her power.

"What information do you seek?" she enquired. "A place, wasn't it...?"

Kulain growled softly in frustration. She was going to make him beg for every scrap of information. "I seek a place called Erebeth!" he said. "If it exists."

Her reaction was unexpected. Suddenly he saw apprehension replace the cool amusement in her eyes. When had anything ever made her afraid? 

"It's been a long time..." she said. "Yes. I know of it. I hoped never to hear that name again."

He should have been warned by her reaction, but the turmoil of emotions he felt left no room for thought. Fox! His lover was alive, as Alex had insisted. Alive and in trouble, cut off from all hope of rescue until now. Desperate, he shouted at her.

"Where is it? Tell me now!" he caught hold of Amara's shoulders and shook her fiercely. 

"Deep under the ice, a cavern...," she told him. "The polar ice of the Southern Continent..." He turned and ran, his need for Fox overcoming all else. "But wait, you don't know the danger..."

Too late. Kulain had gone. And he didn't know the reason that Erebeth was hidden from the world and sealed off from demonkind, until now.

Perhaps he wouldn't find out its lethal secret. She hoped he wouldn't. 

******

Ricky woke first, the next morning. To his surprise, he was in the welcome concealment of the cave they had found, though he had no memory of getting there. The warmth that wound round his naked body was the familiar coils of the serpent. Only this time, a second body was hard against his back, arms draped round him. He shifted until he could see Fox Mulder's sleeping face. In rest, the lines of pain and misery that marred Mulder's face disappeared. Ricky gently leaned over and kissed his sleeping companion's forehead. Mulder would never tolerate that while he was awake.

Last night, Mulder had been the one on top, wildly out of control, as if the act of sheathing himself in Ricky's willing body could wipe out the horrors of the last few hours. It had been spectacular and Ricky was still a little sore as a result of their encounter. Lately though, his body seemed to recover far more quickly from small injuries and discomforts. Perhaps because of what Kulain had done to him. They had fucked enthusiastically until both of them were exhausted After that, Ricky couldn't remember a great deal. He could recall the weight of Mulder's body on top of his, hardness still within him. At that point, he remembered he was near the pool, he could still smell the muddy earth. Then he must have fallen asleep. The only conclusion he could draw was that the snake had brought them here. It was big and strong enough to carry them both. Ricky grinned. It was looking out for their safety again! Though some time after that, he was sure Mulder had been with him again, perhaps while the snake had cradled them together? He had dreamed of a sweet touch between his legs and the rushing pleasure of orgasm.

He pushed urgently at the golden coils around him, trying not to disturb Mulder. The snake loosened its protective hold and Ricky slithered out of its grasp. The pressure of a full bladder necessitated that he move now. He headed for the tunnel he had spotted at the back of the cave. He didn't really want to be caught in such a compromising position outside, like Mulder had been.

******

His power had brought him to the Antarctic ice sheet easily, but it wasn't so easy to find an entrance. The natural entrance to this place had been buried beneath the ice for millennia, and the alien enemy had been careful to conceal their base from intruders. But there was one way he could use to track his wayward lovers. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, trying to sense the presence of his pair of beauties. And the one in particular whose heart and soul had been his for several years.

Sitting cross legged on the ice, ignoring the temperature, which would have been intolerable to a human at thirty below, he began to sense a familiar, though distant presence. There was, though, a strange, background feeling to this place. Something vaguely malignant that raised his hackles and filled him with unease. Determining Mulder's direction, he headed towards his Fox, shifting to his stronger demon form. Once he was closer, he would be able to use his power to transport himself to Mulder's side. Nothing would stop him, not alien or demon. Anyone who opposed him would die. 

******

Mulder woke slowly. He had dimly been aware of Ricky stirring against him, them moving away. But he felt safe somehow, so he had stayed where he was. It was a while before the movement of a body against his woke him fully. Not Ricky? Then who?

He sat up abruptly to find himself half enfolded by the golden coils of Ricky's huge snake pet. He cried out in momentary alarm, his memories of other enemies still too fresh. Then he was scrambling away from it hurriedly. Yes, he knew it had saved him yesterday, but this was a little too close for comfort. It made no move to approach him, but coiled near the cave mouth, green eyes studying him closely. Was he dreaming still, or was there a suggestion in those green depths, of hurt. A very strange snake! He still suspected it was more than it seemed, but since it had saved him, and hadn't taken advantage of him while he slept, he was willing to tolerate its presence. Not touching him though. He didn't want to be touched...

The snake hissed softly. He could sense Mulder's apprehension. So different from the other man, whose legs had willingly opened for him last night. Ricky had once again given him pleasures beyond his wildest dreams. If he could have, he would have worshipped the man. He had always been alone... lonely.... until now. Or worse, the subject of the aliens' experiments before he was released here. But Ricky had woken a spark of humanity in him that he hadn't known he possessed.

The snake paused in his thoughts. He could smell something strange. Something he had never sensed before in this place. Another predator was near. One he sensed was far stronger and more deadly than any he had ever sensed before, even in the dangerous part of the cavern where the thunder lizards dwelt. He was terrified by the approaching creature.

******

The snake abruptly hissed, its head swinging towards the jungle outside, and Mulder froze, expecting another enemy. The snake's reaction was odd. It seemed to cringe suddenly, as it caught an unfamiliar scent from outside. Then it slithered rapidly backwards, head lowered almost to the ground....

As if in submission......

Mulder whimpered, shrinking backwards, unable to take another horror in this place. Then a dark form emerged from the jungle. A demon, with long claws and a massive scaly body.

It took a minute for the truth to sink in. Then Mulder was flinging himself unhesitatingly forward, towards Kulain, whose strong arms swept him up into an embrace. He buried his face against his big lover's chest and clung to him, never wanting to let go. He barely felt Kulain shift to something more human. He just held on.

Finally, Kulain gently pulled away from him.

"I know, my love. Later we'll have time. But where is Ricky?" Then he saw the snake, and suddenly pushed Mulder behind him, his claws emerging.

"No!" Mulder shouted. "He helped us! He saved me...!"

"Then I'll reward him appropriately!" Kulain said. "But where is Ricky?"

The snake turned its head towards the back of the cave and hissed very softly, keeping its head lowered and its eyes downcast.

***** 

Ricky had found more than he bargained for in the back of the cave. He had found a suitable spot, and had sighed in relief as he concluded his urgent business. It was then that he noticed something odd. There was more light in here than could be accounted for by the dim rays of light filtering in from the cave entrance. He turned around, studying the big underground cavern he had entered.

Over there!

There appeared to be a dim glow coming from a passageway at the far end of the cavern. Another outside entrance to the cavern perhaps? He would never have noticed it, if he hadn't been specifically looking for the light source. Curious now, he headed towards it. He wormed his way through the narrow opening, and gasped aloud at the sight that met his eyes.

On a pedestal, gently glowing with a pearly white light, was what appeared to be a block of solid ice. Ricky moved towards it, hesitantly reaching out his hand towards the block. As he came closer, he could see what looked like a figure inside the ice, like a body....

His left hand touched one corner of the block, and a white light seemed to leap out of the block, momentarily outlining his fingers in a pearly glow...

******

"Ricky! Ricky...! Where are you?" Mulder's voice.

Ricky shook his head, puzzled. He must have been daydreaming. Why else would he be standing in a rocky cavern, staring into space? What had he been thinking about? Something white? Whatever it was, he couldn't remember. Frowning, he headed towards Mulder, rubbing his strangely itchy left hand as he did so. Then Mulder appeared, followed by Kulain. 

Ricky gave a yell of delight, and flung himself into Kulain's arms, all his frustrations with the demon forgotten. And all memory of his strange find was wiped from his mind.

.******

Kulain used his power to send Mulder and Ricky back to his tower. But something had made him delay his own departure. He had noticed the snake's eyes for the first time. Green as his own. Impossible though it was, this creature bore traces of a demon heritage. At first, he had thought that it was a creature of a certain golden-eyed bitch. Its gold serpentine form would have been typical of her creations. Even though she was long dead, her legacy of evil continued. But one moment looking into those green eyes, and he had known this creature bore him and his lovers no malice. For he had seen something unexpected in those green depths.

Innocence.

What was this creature? He knew that it feared him. He was determined to find out the truth. His curiosity was greatly aroused.

In one fluid movement, he pounced towards it and caught the golden snake by the throat. He was far stronger than it, and though it struggled against him, it couldn't free itself. 

"Show me what you really are!" he demanded. The snake thrashed about uselessly. "Show me!" he snapped.

The snake shifted, its body changing as it took up its true form. When Kulain saw what the snake became, he released it and drew a long breath. Green eyes watched him in terror, as human arms wrapped around a firm torso, hugging *his* body in a vain effort to control shivers of distress. Below the waist, the serpentine body continued, its owner evidently unpractised in the art of shapeshifting, though there was a well formed set of male organs.

Half human and half snake, Kulain knew immediately that this creature was meant as a malicious joke on his males. But the end result of the bitch Tiamat's genetic experiment had produced something exceptional instead. Something that was breathtakingly beautiful. A cloned mixture of her genes and Alex's had produced a creature with creamy white skin, long, dark hair and a face that bore more than a close resemblance to Alex. Long, ebony lashes swept down over those emerald eyes, and rose-pink lips and nipples completed the effect. 

What a prize! Kulain felt the familiar stirring in his loins. He had to have this beauty! But not now, alas. He smiled as he contemplated the thrill of the hunt. A hunt not for prey, but for a hot, sweet body yielding to him for the first time... 

But Tiamat's creation was terrified of him. It would take time, and much patience to bring this pretty male willing and enthusiastic to his bed. Why, this one knew nothing of humanity, let alone the complexities of Washington society and its demon lord.

"What is your name?" Kulain asked. He was understood. He sensed it. Green eyes fearfully watched his every move.

".....ssssss...."

So speech was something else this one needed to practice. He waited.

"....ssssslllaaavvve..."

 Kulain winced. This male had probably known nothing of kindness or gentleness. Yet he had still found spirit enough to defend Mulder and Ricky, recognising some spark of affinity between them. 

"I think not, my sweet. You need a human name. I'm going to call you Mark," Kulain told him. 

Once there had been another pretty man of that name who had teased him with a beautiful body. Kulain caught hold of him and as his power surged around him, he noted with amusement that his touch very definitely made those tempting rose coloured nipples perk up. He restrained the urge to lick them. Time enough for that. His other males required his attention first. Four males again, and the delicious possibility of a new conquest. Life had become good again.

******

Sean stared at the shimmering light that had suddenly materialised in the central living quarters of the tower. He hadn't known when to expect Kulain back after his unexpected disappearance. Sean had been left to care for Alex and had been miserably brooding on his messed up life. One lover who gave him affection but no satisfaction, and another who was incredibly good, but had the opposite problem. He had curled up next to Alex for a while, since he seemed to respond to closeness and become less restless when someone was touching him.

Two figures materialised within the light. Sean tried to squint into the light, then gasped aloud, as he finally saw who Kulain had transported there. Fox Mulder and Ricky! Kulain had found them! They were alive!

Mulder grinned at him. His pleasure at being back home was almost overwhelming. Then he grabbed Sean in a big hug and pressed the younger man against him. 

"We thought you were dead!" Sean said.

"It takes a lot to kill me!" Mulder said. " It's so good to be back!" he murmured in Sean's ear as he held his friend. "Do you know how much I've missed you." For a moment, Sean felt Mulder shiver and his arms tightened. Then came the question Sean had been dreading. "Where's Alex?"

Sean flinched. Mulder felt it, and drew back, his eyes questioning.

"He's been in bad shape since your... well we thought you were dead...," he faltered. "He didn't really want to live when he thought you were gone. He kept dreaming about you, and I think he was going mad. He's in Kulain's room. We had to sedate him..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Mulder was already running away from him, headed towards Alex's room, desperate to find his lover.

Sean and Ricky were left behind, studying each other, each uncertain about the other. Ricky glanced uneasily towards Alex's room, wanting Alex, but recognising that Mulder's attachment to him had precedence.

"We should let them be alone," Sean said. He saw Ricky tense slightly, then a burst of light behind them signalled Kulain's arrival. The demon looked inordinately pleased with himself.

"They are together?" he asked. Sean knew immediately who he meant and nodded. Ricky gave a soft sigh, unable to hide his longing.

 Kulain had a solution to his problem. He moved towards the young man pulled him close, and kissed him passionately for several minutes. He was aware of a slight but unmistakable serpent scent that clung to Ricky's skin, and chuckled at Mark's boldness. That strange, beautiful creature was safely hidden in a secret apartment deep under the tower. He prolonged the kiss until he felt Ricky moan into his mouth, his agile body beginning to mould itself against Kulain as he became aroused. Kulain didn't give Ricky time to think. He dragged the young man into Sean's room and flung him down onto the bed. The thin garment the young man wore was shredded rapidly by one deft talon, and he had sheathed his aching hardness in Ricky within moments.

Sean watched open mouthed, then with growing enthusiasm, flung off his own clothes and began to lick any erogenous zone he could reach, belonging to either one of them. When Ricky made a breathless but utterly sexy little growl during his ministrations, he decided that perhaps this was a game he could *really* enjoy.

*****

Mulder ran through the tower, only one goal in mind. Alex! He skidded to a halt in front of the closed door of Kulain's room, then flung it open with a crash.

"Hmmm?" Alex lifted his head and sleepily looked towards the door. 

Mulder felt his breath catch in his throat. Alex looked so very thin and pale, his dulled eyes shadowed from too much crying. He seemed to have aged. Green eyes turned towards him slowly, as if their owner didn't really care what happened to him. Mulder took one step, then another, towards the man he loved. 

Alex saw him. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"This is a dream, isn't it...?" he whispered. A tear rolled down his face. "Just another dream..." He turned and buried his face in his hands. His sobs were shockingly loud.

"No! I'm real, Alex! Don't cry!" In two steps, Mulder was next to him, sinking down next to him on the bed and reaching out towards him. 

His fingers touched Alex's shoulder, and his lover cried out in surprise, staring at Mulder in shock. He reached out a trembling hand to Mulder, and gasped aloud, as his fingers closed over the warmth of Mulder's hand.

"Kulain found us! He rescued us.....!"

"Real!" Alex sobbed. "You're real!"

"Yes, I'm real." Mulder replied.

Alex flung himself at his lover, arms going round him, hanging on to him as if he was terrified his Fox would disappear again. Then they were both crying, holding each other tightly, touching and stroking each other, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I need to know you're not a dream," Alex whispered.

 Mulder kissed him hard. Alex moaned into the kiss, his arms coming up around Fox's neck, pulling him closer. His lover tasted sweet after so long an absence. He had forgotten the scent and flavour of his Fox. 

"I love you! Oh god Fox, I love you so much!" Alex sobbed. "I thought you were dead.... "

"It's all right, my love...." With Mulder's reassuring whispers and small kisses, Alex felt the terrible knot of misery and despair inside him begin to ease a little. 

"Love me!" he ordered, with a desperate strength in his voice. "Take me Fox!"

He fell back onto the bed, his fingers dragging Mulder down on top of him, legs spreading to accommodate the familiar, firm contours of his lover's body. He wanted to be crushed. He wanted to feel the fierce driving power of Mulder inside him. His legs were already up around Mulder's waist, gripping him yet closer. His clutching hands ripped the clothes bodily from Fox.

Mulder sensed his urgent need, and pushed his way deep into Alex, with barely a pause to ease his entry. Alex didn't care. The edge of pain made it seem more real. Now he knew his Fox was alive. Mulder thrust powerfully into him, again and again and Alex heard himself screaming in pleasure. Orgasm came quickly for both of them, their bodies deprived of each other for too long. But they didn't draw apart when it was over. They stayed locked together, as close as they could possibly be. And this time it was Mulder who held him, shaking, as he buried his face against his lover and sobbed quietly.

"You don't know..... Alex..... I can't...." Mulder faltered, then stopped. He just held Alex.

The words to tell Alex what had been done to him wouldn't come. And Alex seemed distressed enough as it was... There would be time enough to learn each others' pain and ease it away. They held each other close until sleep came. They had no thought for anyone else.

******

In a hidden corner of a long lost cavern of Erebeth, a single drop of moisture formed on the surface of a block of ice. The same corner that Ricky had carelessly touched. Something demonic within stirred, though it was not yet awake. Slowly, inexorably, the ice began to melt.


End file.
